Something Special- A BajanCanadian fanfiction
by DaFlint
Summary: When Hazel moves to Montreal to find out that her favorite Youtuber, TheBajanCanadian, lives right across from her, what does she do? Secrets get confessed, and people get involved. (This is a MitchxOC) And I'm really bad at summaries. Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1- Moving to Montreal

**(A/N) Hi readers, this is my first fanfiction. What a great first author's note. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this story. I've read a lot of other's fanfiction, and my favorites were always the ones when they're neighbors and such. So I don't know who started it, but credits to you if you did. The first chapter will be a bit short, but I swear on my account that it gets longer, I just suck at introductions. Alrighty then, let's begin. :3**

**(Hazel's POV)**

I get out of the cab as the sun starts to set. I pay the driver, and grab my only suitcase out of the trunk. I was going to Concordia University, so I moved to Montreal from New Jersey. I put my auburn hair up into a ponytail, as it was still fairly hot. My hand clutches the suitcase as I waved bye to the driver. He gives me a smile and heads off. Excitedly, I go to the doorman with a huge grin on my face.

"What do you want?" he asks, grumpily.

"I'm moving in Room 323, may I have my key?" I reply.

"Can I get your name please?"

"Hazel Mochia."

"Alright, here it is," he says, still in his grumpy mood. He passes the key to me. Dang, was that all they needed to clear up? Maybe if I wasn't Hazel, and I said I was, would he still give me a key? Well then, off to a great start. Confirming that security in this building was reliable? Check.

"Thanks," I say as I head to the elevator, still with a huge smile on my face. I honestly think nothing can bring me down today. I press the button to the 3rd floor. It slowly goes higher as I take out my earphones and phone. The elevator opens as I look down at my phone, as I click the youtube app, connecting to 3G. My favorite youtuber, TheBajanCanadian, had uploaded a video, a Hunger Games with Jerome. It loads as I suddenly bump into someone. I pull out my earphones as I look up to see a guy in a red and black checkered jacket.

"Sorry!" He says in a very noticeable Canadian Accent.

"Oh, no, I should be the one saying sorry, I wasn't paying attention," I say as my cheeks flush red. He was pretty cute.

"Well, either way, I'm sorry. Have I seen you around here?" He asks, with a slight smile on his face.

"Um, no, I just moved here," I say, trying not to be as awkward as I was already.

"Oh really? Which room?" He asks.

"Um, room 323." I say, looking at his brown eyes.

"Cool, I live right across you, in room 322. Anyway, nice to meet you, I'm Mitch," He exclaims as he puts out his hand.

"I'm Hazel," I say as I shake his hand. So many thoughts rush into my mind. Mitch? Canadian Accent? Red and Black checkered jacket? Montreal? Could he be…? Nah, probably not. There's lots of people that live in Montreal with those characteristics...right? I honestly hoped I was right, because if I wasn't, dang. That would've been the most awkward conversation to have with someone I've watched for a while.

"Cool, if you need any help, feel free to knock on my door," he says, breaking the handshake. "See you around." He walks down the hall, away from the awkward conversation.

"These neighbors are nice." I think as I continue to walk down the hall, putting my earphones back in. I make it near the end of the hall, and take out the key.

Jerome's cries fills my ears, "BUT BIGGUMS. DAT DETERMINATION DOUGH." I laugh as I open the door.

My thoughts all disappear as I walk in. It looked amazing. It was a 1 bedroom apartment, with 1 bathroom. I look around, eyeing the big space that would be the living room. A closet right next to the door, the kitchen, by the big space. Walls were white. What fun. I examine everything, because I honestly had nothing better to do. I crawl on the floor, being the person I am, I was simply just...admiring the wood?

I continue to look around. The bedroom, the bathroom, everything. It looks big now, but with the furniture, it would look incredibly small. That's what happens, it's like an optical illusion. Bedroom was nice, it was fairly big, even with the furniture. Some walking space, a place for the desk, and a bed. And of course, I realize I didn't have anything to sleep on. It was just a day. I could cope. I walk into the bathroom, which was just kind-of near the bedroom, but yet still so far. That was a con. It was small, but still okay, as I had nothing really in the bathroom, just some basic needs, nothing extreme.

I walk back into the empty living room, looking out the window. I had a nice view of downtown, which was...comforting. I sit down on the floor, tired from the plane ride, and watch the rest of the video. Without realizing, I fall asleep after watching a few more sidebar videos…

**(A/N) I'm sorry for the short chapter, but I suck at introductions. Please leave a review and maybe a follow? :3 Have a beautiful day.**


	2. Chapter 2- Air mattresses, and surprises

**(A/N) Hi guys, we're gonna have a POV change. :D Hopefully this chapter will be longer. (This chapter has A LOT of dialogue. :P)**

**(Mitch's POV)**

I walk away from my new neighbor, Hazel. She seems nice. I hear a door slam as I press the elevator button. Then suddenly, my phone starts to ring.

"Hello?" I say, as the elevator opens. I walk in and wait for a response.

"Hey dood, it's Jerome," Jerome says.

"Oh hey," I respond, "Why are you calling?" I click the ground floor button.

"Well, can I ask a favor?" Jerome asks.

"Sure, why not?" I reply as the elevator door opens.

"Alright, is it possible for you to be at your apartment at around 10?" Jerome asks.

"Uh. Sure. Why?" I ask with a questioned look on my face. What could he be up to?

"Just 'cause," I hear him say.

"Ok then," I say, still confused.

"Bye," he says, laughing.

For a second, I thought I heard people with him, what could he be up to? I shrug it off, and walk out the door of the building. I had to go out to get some groceries. I walk to the nearest supermarket, and get a cart. Jerome left my mind, and I started picking things up. Cereal, juice, beer. Basically everything you live on. Or at least, I live on. I guess I had to get some actual food. Cereal is actual enough. Might as well just get more of that. By the time I finish, I had 3 bags full of groceries...or just cereal. I check the time, 9:20. Damn. I spend too much time in here. I start heading back home, as the sun disappears and the sky turns to a dark blue.

By the time I make it back, it was 9:30. The sun hasn't set properly yet, as the sky was still pink, but there was no sun to be seen. I go back up to my apartment, and put all the groceries away. I still had some time to kill off. Might as well go visit Hazel. I knock on her door and wait. I hear a groan and some footsteps. I wait until she opens it. Her face was pale, and her eyes groggy.

"Did I wake you up?" I ask, feeling guilty. I hated being waked up.

"Um, I guess, but it's fine, I'm just a little tired from the plane ride," she replies. "I need to get used to this time concept, so it's not that big of a deal. So, what's up?"

"Just wanted to check on you," I say as my cheeks flush red. I scratch my back, still kind of guilty.

"Actually," she says, looking a little bit more lively, "Do you happen to have an air mattress? I totally forgot to pack one, and the movers come tomorrow."

"I do, do you need me to pump it too?" I ask.

"No," she says in a sarcastic tone. "Because I definitely packed an air-pump in my luggage."

I laugh, and she joins in. She was pretty cool.

"Alright, I'll be back soon." I say, pointing my finger at her and backing away.

"Thanks," She says with a smile. God, her smile was beautiful.

"No problem," I say smiling back.

I walk back into my apartment and grab out the air mattress and the pump out of the closet. I move it to the big space of a living room and start pumping, when I hear a knock on the door. I assumed it was Hazel, but it was a hella lot different.

"DOOD! C'MON OPEN THE DOOR," A very familiar voice screams.

"Jerome?" I ask as I open the door. I see Jerome and a whole lot of others. "Matt? Ty? Adam? **(not Seananners)** Why are you here?"

"Well, your birthday is in like 3 days, and who else to celebrate it with then your friends?" Jerome exclaims.

"Fine, but where are you staying?" I ask, rolling my eyes.

"Erm, SURPRISE?" Matt says, "Sleepovers for days dough?"

"No," I say, shooting a glare at them.

"Crap, I didn't think this through," Jerome nervously explains to me, "Please Mitch? You're already pumping an air mattress!"

I look behind me, remembering about Hazel. I wasn't even a little way done pumping. Then an Idea pops up.

"You can stay if you sleep on the floor, and help finish pumping the mattress," I pause, then add, "and 5 bucks per day." I grin as I say the last one.

"Fine," they all reply.

"God Dammit Jerome," I hear Adam mutter under his breath.

For the next 10 minutes, they take turns pumping the air mattress. I sat back on the couch laughing at them. Once the mattress was full, Ty lies down on it.

"Not for you, dood," I say as I stand up and snatch the mattress from underneath him.

"What!?" he exclaims.

"I didn't say it was for you, did I?" I say mischievously, "I'll be right back." Mattress in hand, I take it next door, barely squeezing through the door. I knock on Hazel's door, waiting. Leaving the guys in my apartment, though I leave my door open. She opens the door, with a huge grin on her face.

"Thank you!" she says as she gives me a huge bear hug.

"No problem," I say as I hug back awkwardly. She lets go and smiles.

"I would usually invite you to check out my apartment, but it's kind of on the empty side. Maybe you can come over tomorrow?" she asks me.

"Um, sure, why not?" I reply, "Actually, I have some friends over right now, do you want to meet them?"

"Sure! I have nothing better to do." She put on a huge grin as she said this. I stared into her eyes, and noticed how beautiful they were. They were a green blue, but not quite. It was like staring into the deep abyss of the ocean.

"Um…I should put this away?" She asks, breaking my gaze. That's when I realized how much of a freak I must appear to her.

"Um, right," I reply, "Alright, do you need help with that?"

"Sure," She replies. God, how awkward can this get?

I walk into her apartment, and it was empty. Like she said.

"So where do you want to put this?" I ask.

"Um, in the bedroom?" She says.

"Ri-i-gght," I stamper.

We place it down and stand there, just staring at the floor, when I decided to break the silence.

"So do you want to come over now?"

"Sure," she replies softly.

We walk out of her apartment into mine, and I see Jerome, Ty, Adam, and Matt sitting up straight and staring at Hazel and me. I immediately think, "They're going to embarrass the hell out of me." I pull her away from them.

"Alright, Hazel, I just met you, and this is crazy, but they're going to try to embarrass the hell out of me, so don't take anything serious." I say to her in a joking voice. "No but, seriously, they gonna make my life a living hell, so alright?"

"Alright then," She said smiling.

We walk back into the room, and sit on the couch.

"Well, um, this is Hazel. Hazel, this is Jerome, Adam, Matt, and Ty," I say, pointing to each person as I say it.

"Hey Hazel?" Jerome asks, "Mitch's Birthday is in 3 days, do you want to come?"

"Um…Sure?" She replies back, not paying attention.

**(Hazel's POV)**

As Mitch explained his friend's names, I realize that I might've been right. Is he BajanCanadian? Is that JeromeASF? Is-? My thoughts were interrupted by a hand waving in front of my face.

"Hazel?" Mitch asks me.

"Oh um, sorry, did I daze off?" I reply quickly.

"Um, sort-of." He replies.

I don't know what to say though, should I tell Mitch that I know, or just keep it to myself? What if I was wrong and I make a fool out of myself? Would it make it more awkward to our friendship now that I know? Maybe I should slowly say it, like some easy conversation. Alright. All I have to say is: "So what's your job?" Play it cool.

"So, what's about this party?" I ask.

I can't be sure, so I can't do it. I can't ask him.


	3. Chapter 3- Hunger Games, dough!

**(A/N These are kind of filler chapters, leading up to Mitch's Party. Alright.) **

**(Hazel's POV)**

We talk on Mitch's couch for a while, just saying funny stories, laughing, and reliving the moment.

"Remember when the Coco (Jerome's dog) threw up on Mitch?" Jerome exclaims. "Coco felt so bad, she went and licked it off his shoe." Everyone laughs, including me, except for Mitch.

"It's not THAT funny," He groans as his face flushes pink in embarrassment.

"Maybe for you, but not for me!" I sing, quoting Don't Hug me I'm scared. We all laugh again, even Mitch.

We keep talking until 11, that's when I realized I was hungry, and I haven't ate yet since I've landed.

"Hey, do you have any food?" I ask, trying not to sound that awkward, since that question came out of nowhere.

"Um, I don't think so. I think Jerome ate everything," Mitch replies. "I have cereal I believe."

"Alright then, can I have some cereal?" I ask, laughing.

"Sure. I'll have a bowl too, myself," he says, laughing. "Do you want any cereal, you guys?"

"Nah, I think I'll go to a club or something," Jerome says, as he winks at Mitch. Mitch glares at him.

"Me too," Adam says quickly.

"I think all of us should," Ty says, leaving the living room. They all follow, so it was just Mitch and me. Mitch gives them a dirty look before they leave. Mitch, then grabs some cereal from a shelf.

"DING DING DING!" Mitch says, rather loudly. "Welcome to the Cereal Gameshow, where you have to choose a cereal, by me explaining what it's like."

"Do we really have to do this?" I ask.

"Contestant number 1," He explains in a high pitched voice, "I'm thin, and rather bumpy. I taste of coldness."

"Frosted Flakes?" I mumble.

"SHHHH, you're not supposed to know!"

"Fine."

"Here we have contestant number 2! He taste of rainbows, and have a little crunch as well as mellowness." A smile comes on my face. Lucky Charms. My favorite.

"Can I choose this one, just off the bat?" I ask.

"Sure, why not?" He says, as he pulls out Lucky Charms, just like I thought.

"These are my favorite!" I squeal, as he passes it to me.

"How'd you know that it was Lucky Charms?" He asks, kind of gloomy.

"You have to work on it, Mr. Obvious," I say in a joking matter.

"Fine," he says in a grumpy voice. I laugh as I pour the cereal in the bowl. The rainbow marshmallows falling in, and clashing with the light cereal. I pick up a rainbow marshmallow, and throw it at his face. With his ninja reflexes, he opens his mouth and catches it.

"HOW!?" I ask, eyes open.

"I have a sixth sense," he says, wiggling his eyebrows up and down. I laugh and get milk out of the refrigerator as Mitch pours the cereal in his bowl.

"Hey, want to watch a movie?" He asks me.

"Sure, which one?" I reply back.

"Um, the Hunger Games?" He replies in a tone. Right. He could be BajanCanadian. He literally plays it for a living. I decided to play it cool, and go with something people who didn't know him, would say.

"Sure, I love the books, and never seen the movie," I tell him. He gives me a look. "What?" I ask him.

"I can't believe you've never seen this movie," he says, scoffing, pouring the milk in his bowl, and mine.

"Have you read the books?" I ask him.

"No, but-" I cut him off.

"I can't believe you've never read the book," I say, scoffing, trying to mock him.

"Well, are we going to watch it, or not?" He asks, waving the movie around.

"Alright," I say, grabbing my cereal. Mitch puts the milk back, and walks me towards me, handing me a spoon.

"Here. Were you going to eat it with your hands?" He kids.

"Maybe I was, did you think about that?" I reply back. He walks forward, and I follow him. He puts the cereal on the table, grabs the disc from the box, and inserts it into the player. He takes a seat on the couch. I sit next to him, eating my cereal. He picks up his cereal, and eats it as the movie starts.

The movie is amazing. That's all I can say. There are no other words that I can describe it at. They did get a few parts wrong, but that's ok. This movie was definitely was going in my favorites. I watch as Katniss and Peeta stay in the cave. It was beautiful. Oh, how I wished I was Katniss at that moment. Not at a death game, but with someone special. They would cuddle next to me, and smile at sight of me. One that would remember everything about me, but, honestly? I didn't know then, but he was right next to me.

We finish the movie, only then realizing Mitch's arm was over my shoulder. I look at him, to see him staring at me. He gives me a small smile, and I smile back. He leans in, and for that slight second, I felt everything go away. It was interrupted by a VERY drunk Jerome, being helped by Adam, and Matt. Ty behind them. I back away quickly.

"Heeeyyy guys," Jerome slurs as he tumbles, but Adam catches him.

"Where did you guys go? Why is Jerome…Like that?" Mitch asks, blushing a deep red.

"We went to a club. We lost Jerome in it, and when we found him, he was like this," Ty explains.

"Well, I'm gonna head out. Thanks for the movie, and cereal," I say, standing up. I give Mitch a quick hug.

"You're coming to the party right?" He whispers in my ear.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," I reply, a slight grin forming. I walk away, but I swear I could hear Jerome slur, "Hey man, did you ask her out yet?" A little blush goes on my face as I open my door to my apartment and walk in. That was the longest time I've been over to someone's house. I liked it.


	4. Chapter 4- Moving in

**(A/N I've been writing a lot of fluff, as fillers. You know. For the party. Need to, lead it up a little. :P)**

**(Mitch's POV)**

I wake up the next day, feeling refreshed, and ready to go. I get up, and brush my teeth. As I get out of the bathroom, Jerome gets up, with his hand on his forehead.

"What happened last night?" he groans.

"You have to ask someone else, not me," I say as I hold my hands up.

"Urrggghhh," he moans as he shuts his eyes. "Why do I always do this?"

"Because you're in college, and college students do this," I say, jokingly.

"Alright then," Jerome says as he lies back down with his hand on his face. "Can you get me a water?"

"Sure," I say. I go to the kitchen, and grab a glass of water. I then walk back, and I pour it on his face.

"WHAT THE FUCK DUDE?" Jerome yells, waking everyone up. I laugh so hard, as he fumes.

"What's going on?" Matt says, rubbing his eyes. I laugh at the water covered Jerome. As Matt sees Jerome, he laughs with me.

"Its. Not. Funny." Jerome says, slowly.

"You can keep telling yourself that," Matt snorts.

"MITCH, IMMA KILL YOU," Jerome yells as he stands up. I laugh and run out the door, the door shuts, and I realize. I didn't bring my key, and Jerome is really angry in there. Might as well just go out. I walk down the hallway, hands in my pockets…where are my pockets? I then realized I was still in boxers. Great. I turn back to see Hazel walk out of the door. Wow, fuck my life.

"Mitch?"

"Um…Jerome locked me out, I swear on my youtube ac-" Crap. I didn't tell her, did I? I start to stutter.

"Mitch? Are you alright?" She asks me. I had to tell her, sooner or later. But not now. Just not now.

"Um, can you do me a favor?" I ask.

"Sure, what is it?" She replies.

"Can you knock on my door, and tell them that you have McDonalds or something. I need to go back inside, they locked me out. And I kind of need to change out of, you know, something that's not this," I say, laughing.

"Sure thing," She replies, giving me a salute. "Your wish is my command." I watch as she knocks on the door.

"Go away, Mitch," I hear Jerome say.

"It's not Mitch, it's Hazel."

"What do you want?"

"I brought McDonalds." I swear I could hear Jerome bounce of his seat and run to the door. As he opened the door, he had a confused look on his face.

"Where is th-" He pauses. "Goddammit Mitch." He glares at me.

"I kind of need to change before you lock me out," I say to him, pointing at my boxers.

"Fine. Come back in. I still haven't forgiven you entirely though," Jerome grunts. I walk in, and realize Hazel is still there.

"You can come in if you want," I ask her, awkwardly.

"Actually, my movers will be here any second," She says, checking her Domo-kun watch.

"I could help you, if you wanted," I tell her.

"Sure, just change and I'll meet you outside in the hallway."

"Alright. See you in like, 2 minutes." I walk into my room, changing into some shorts and a T-shirt, one of my "NO PLZ!" shirts, and walk out of my door, finding Hazel outside.

"Hi," I say, nudging her shoulder.

"Hi," she says, looking at her watch.

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

"They've should've been here an hour ago," she tells me.

"Want to go downstairs and check?"

"Alright," she says, sadly.

"Maybe they're just waiting for you, downstairs," I say, trying to comfort her.

"Maybe. But not likely," she says, slouching her shoulders over. We walk into the elevator, and wait for it to close. I look over to Hazel, to see her head down.

**(Hazel's POV)**

I try not to cry in front of Mitch. I honestly didn't know why I wanted to, it wasn't a big deal. The elevator opens, and me and Mitch walk out.

"Hey, are those yours?" Mitch nudges me and points to the side. I look up and see about 25 boxes, fairly big. Yup, those were mine. Does that mean I have to-?

"Yeah. They're mine," I reply softly.

"Well, then. We should start carrying them up. I can get Jerome and them to help," Mitch says. Wow, he's really nice.

"Really?" I say, more perkier.

"I don't see why not, they look pretty heavy to me." For the next hour, the guys help me out.

"God, what's in here?" Ty grunts as he tries to carry a box.

"Um, let me check. Ty? Are you kidding me? You're carrying clothes," I say, trying not to laugh.

"Why're you laughing? It's not funny," He says, putting the box down. "You probably have like, 100 rocks in there, you're lying."

"Oh really?" I ask as I lift the box.

"How did you-?" He stampers.

"Magic." I whisper, twirling my fingers. Ty laughs, and his face turns serious.

"No, but seriously," He asks me.

"It's only clothes," I tell him, slapping his shoulder.

"Some heavy-ass clothes if you ask me," he mutters.

"You can keep telling yourself that," I say as I walk into the elevator. Ty ended up being in charge of lunch as we continued moving. By the time we finish, Ty was upstairs in my pink apron, waiting for us.

"Wow, what took you so long?" He asks.

"Maybe you should carry 25 boxes full of shit," Adam replies to him.

"Fine then, be that way. No dessert for you," He says, giving him a glare.

"What!? That's not fair," Adam complains, crossing his arms.

"Take it back, then," Ty says.

"Fine. I take it back," Adam says, grumpily. Suddenly, Jerome takes out his video camera.

"Hey doods, it's Jerome here, and here we have Ty in an apron, say hello, Ty!"

"WHAT!?" Ty yells, as he tries to cover himself. His face was a light red, and he started yelling at Jerome.

"DELETE IT!" He yells, clearly in embarrassment.

"AFTER I PUT IT ON YOUTUBE!" Jerome yells as he runs into Mitch's room and locks the door. Ty chases after him, and pounds on his door.

"Jerome, don't do dis man, don't do dis," He says quickly, still pounding on the door.

"I'M EDITITING, GO AWAY!" Jerome yells through the door.

"Dude. Please don't do this." Ty says, running his hand through his long bangs.

"ALRIGHT, IT'S UPLOADING!" Jerome yells through the door.

"GODDAMMIT JEROME, DON'T DO THIS!" Ty screams through the door.

"It uploaded," Jerome says, as he opens the door.

"Wow. Really, Jerome?" Ty says, checking his youtube on his phone. Jerome comes back to the kitchen, as we watch in awe.

"Did you really post it?" I ask, in a whisper.

"Nah, just give it a few minutes," he whispers back.

"DUDE, MY INTERNET IS SO SLOW!" Ty yells from Mitch's room.

"I pulled the internet cord, don't tell him," Jerome whispers as he puts his finger on his mouth. "So, what's for lunch?"


	5. Chapter 5- Unpacking, and eating out

**(A/N This is the second last filler chapter before the party. :3 Hope you have fun reading it. Please leave a review if you did, it really helps.)**

***~Time Skip~* (After breakfast)**

**(Mitch's POV)**

After Ty calmed down, and we had breakfast, they all left me and Hazel behind at the apartment, because they had to 'supposedly' do 'birthday stuff'.

"Um…Hey, I'm gonna go unpack, other than procrastinating," Hazel says, flashing me a smile.

"Do you need any help?"

"Sure."

"Alright then." We stand up, and go over to her apartment, welcomed by many boxes.

"So, um… Can you help me with the furniture? 3 of the boxes are brand-new, and haven't been set up. And I honestly don't know shit about building." She asks me as I laugh.

"Sure thing," I reply, a huge smile plastered on my face. We cut open boxes, beyond boxes, to organize everything. As I open one, I see a shirt, very familiar. I hold it up to see a 'SUMOTORI' shirt. Was she a fan? She doesn't act like any fan I've ever met before. I should just forget it. I continue opening boxes, trying to get the thought out of my mind. I open the last box, finding another box within it. BED FRAME is written on it, when I realized it was just a frame. Just wood, not even polished wood for that matter. Maybe we could paint it. I knew I had some extra paint from painting the walls.

"You know this is just a wood frame. Like, splintery wood," I tell her.

"Really!? I thought it was, like, polished," She replies back, with a shocked look on her face.

"Well, we could paint it. I think I have some paint somewhere," I exclaim, telling her.

"Cool, we should do that after we finish unpacking, and assembling it," She says, with a goofy grin on her face. God, how I loved that smile.

"Alright," I say, smiling back. She continues to put her stuff away, in the closets. Whilst I, started assembling was looked like a dining table, an office table, and the bed. Apparently, it was only the bed that needed painting. It took the rest of the day to unpack and assemble. I put the office table in her room, along with her bed. The table went into the space next to the kitchen. By the time we finished, it was 7 in the evening. I invited her back into my apartment, and she accepted. The guys were back in my apartment, playing Call of Duty. Like we used to. Jerome was killing chickens, and Matt was trolling people.

Ty and Adam were talking in my kitchen, drinking beer. As soon as we walk in, Hazel eyes COD.

"Can I play?" She asks, excitedly.

"Um…Sure. We can do a 2v2, Mitch on your team," Matt answers, as he pauses the game and starts a new one. We sit on the couch, Jerome and Matt scooching over. I lean over to Hazel.

"Have you ever played before?" I ask, whispering in her ear.

"Oh, believe me. I have," She whispers back, winking at me. We pick up the controllers as the game starts. First team to 2000 wins. Adam and Ty come over and watch. We walk around in the game, looking around. I was in defense mode, putting claymores down. Hazel. Well, she was running around.

"We'll go easy on yo-" Jerome says, getting stopped mid-sentence by Hazel, who head shotted him. I look at her, amazed. Suddenly she starts shooting, killing Matt.

"Wha-?" He asks, looking confused. The rest of the game was like this. Hazel killing them all, while I, on the other hand, was getting killed. We won 2000-600. Matt and Jerome had their jaws right open.

"No way," Jerome says. "Dude. She's a keeper." I look over at Hazel, and her face was a bright pink.

**(Hazel's POV) **

Did Jerome just say that? Was I his, already? Him to keep? What? My cheeks turn pink, so I decided to play it cool. I just beat Awesome Sauce Films.

"I'm sorry that you guys suck," I say, in a mean tone. "You've just got beat, by a girl. For AS-" I stop talking. I almost gave away that I knew about ASF. I was about to say, 'For ASF, you guys sure are bad.'

"Hm?" Matt asks, holding his chin up.

"Um…" I say, trying to come up with a lie, "I was just about to say, for claiming that you're 'Going easy on me' You sure did go extremely easy."

"Oh," Matt says, clearly confused by my answer. "Right." I give him a smile, and stick my tongue out.

"Are we eating anything but cereal today?" I ask, jokingly.

"Yeah," Jerome says, "This bacca's hungry."

"Well, since you guys are here, in Montreal, might as well go to Schwartz's," Mitch says, as he shrugs his shoulders.

"Um, what the crap is Schwartz's?" Adam asks, a confused look on his face.

"Smoked meat," Mitch replies, "Montreal's famous for it."

"And, how did I not know this?" Adam jokes. "I spend, like, 5 hours looking up weird facts up on the internet."

"Because, smoked meat in Montreal isn't weird?" Mitch replies, sheepishly.

"Right," Adam says, pointing his fingers at Mitch.

"So, are we going or not?" Ty grumbles.

"Alright. I guess we could walk," Mitch says.

"Who said anything about walking? Don't we have these bicycles stands here? They charge like, 2 dollars to rent. We could use that," I say, standing up and looking out the window. "Look, there's a stand right there," I say, pointing.

"Well, I guess it's settled," Mitch says, grabbing his keys. "Let's go." Jerome and Matt groan and stretch as they get off the couch. Adam and Ty put down their drinks on the table and walk out the door. We soon all follow. We go down the elevator, cramped, and walk out the elevator, breathing for air. We go to the nearest bike stand, as Mitch hands us toonies **(If you don't live in Canada, or don't know what 'toonies' are, they're a two dollar coin. 3) **Matt looks at us, with a weird look.

"Um…Guys? I don't know how to ride a bike," He says, looking down.

"Are you serious?" Adam asks, punching his arm playfully.

"Um…Yeah. I think I can run behind you guys," Matt says.

"Matt, we're gonna teach you how," I say, comforting him.

"You don't have to," He says as he looks up.

"I think I have to," I say, giving him a smile.

"You're not going to give up, aren't you?" He says, smiling back at me.

"No, I'm not. So, get your ass on that bike," I demand.

"Woah. Fine," He says, holding his hands up. He puts the money in, and it releases. He sits on it, wobbling. I'm sure he's a fast learner.

"Alright, Matt. Try to pedal," I say, holding him still.

"I'll try," He says. You could tell he was scared. The guys and I watched him as he started to pedal. He wobbled a bit, but then he got the hang of it. We watch as he tries to slow down.

"HOW THE FUCK DO YOU STOP THIS THING!?" He yells, sounding scared.

"THE BREAK! IT'S ON THE HANDLE!" I yell back, as I watch him come to a complete stop. He smiles, and he starts to pedal again, towards us.

"This is fun," He giggles as he stops.

"You…are a fast learner," I say, giving him a hug.

"Thanks," He says. "So are we going to eat now?"

I grab my ipod out of my pocket, and plug the earbuds in my ears. We all follow Mitch, him leading the way. We bike on the road, stopping at red lights. I sway my head to the song I'm listening to. BOY-Little Numbers.

_Red cars are quite rare I realize_

I look around, stopping behind Mitch. Another red light.

_Then I wonder which colour you like._  
What was Mitch's favorite color? _  
Seven little numbers._

I haven't gotten his.  
_Baby, they could be a start._

It could be a start. But a start of what? Do I want it to happen?  
_Seven little numbers._

Maybe I did. Maybe I wanted it._  
Baby, I know yours by heart._

Maybe. Just maybe. Mitch stops, yet again. I wait, and look forward. No red light. He says something, but I can't make it out. I take out my earphones.

"We're here," He says, smiling.

"Oh," I say. "Cool." We find a bike rack near Schwartz's. As we put the bikes down, I look at the line. Wow. It's long. I look at the others, them also, staring at the line.

"Um…Are we actually gonna wait?" I ask, breaking the silence.

"There is another line for takeout. But, we can only get the meat," Mitch replies.

"Alright, then what are we going to eat?" I ask, the others looking at Mitch for an answer.

"There is a place down that road," He says, pointing uphill. "It's a surprise." We all glare at Mitch. Of course it's a surprise. Everything is a surprise with him.

"Well, I'ma gonna go wait in line for the meat. You guys just wait here," He says, pointing at where we were standing. He leaves into the takeout line. I wait with them.

"So…" Jerome says nervously.

"So…" I reply back.

"Um…" Adam adds to our conversation.

"What were you listening to?" Matt asks, pointing to my ipod.

"Oh!" I exclaim. "I was listening to one of my playlists."

"Cool, can I see?" He asks me.

"Sure," I say, handing him my ipod. He scrolls through the songs I have.

"Wow," He says, laughing. "I've never heard ANY of these songs." I laugh along with him.

"Not to be Hipster or anything, but I always thought the songs that no one knows, were the best. Like a hidden secret," I say, smiling, tucking a loose strand of my auburn hair behind my ear.

"I get your point. I don't get to listen to any good music since I'm always busy with yout-" Jerome nudges him. He stops talking, and looks to Jerome.

"Can I speak with you in private?" Jerome asks Matt.

"Um…Sure?" Matt replies, having a confused look. They walk away and start talking.

"What was that all about?" I ask Ty.

"Oh…It's nothing," He replies. Were they hiding the fact that they were youtubers? I don't see what's so bad about it. Of course I knew about it, but again, thinking about my new friendship with all of these…celebrities. I couldn't say anything about it. Mitch probably told them not to. And following one of my favorite quotes, 'In Benja we trust, For Bacca we must.' I should trust his decision of not telling me. I see Matt and Jerome come back. Jerome says something else, but I can't make it out. Matt just nods, and walks forward. Just in time too. Mitch walks out of Schwartz's with a loaf of meat. He smiles and breathes it in, clearly loving the smell.

"So, what did I miss?" He asks us. We all look at each other.

"Nothing," Ty says quickly. "Just talked about music and stuff."

"Oh," Mitch says, as his smile disappeared. "Cool."

"Yeah," I say, joining in the awkward conversation.

"So, are we gonna go get the rest of the food?" Mitch asks, his smile coming back.

"Sure," I say, looking at the others, they weren't this awkward in their videos. We follow Mitch to a place, there was no name. There was different colors all over the wall, in the corner. We walk in, and realize this was a poutinerie. I've honestly never had poutine before. I doubt that they had either. Mitch orders for us, and I realize he was paying for all of this.

"I got this," I say, as I take out my wallet from my pocket. Hey gives me a look.

"You don't have to," He says. "I got this."

"No," I reply. "I got this." Emphasizing the "I"

"I got half then," He says.

"Fine," I say. At least I was contributing. I end up paying half, like Mitch said, and we found a park to eat it at. We had 6 people, so we had 7 poutines. The math may seem confusing, but with Jerome, you must add one extra. As we sit down, we talk normally. They weren't awkward anymore. They were just like their videos. Laughing about things that weren't so funny, but somehow made them funny just by laughing about it. As we added our smoked meat to the poutine, I couldn't help but notice a girl, just staring at us. She had blonde hair, and that was all I could make of. I nudge Mitch, and tell him.

"There's a girl staring at us," I say, as I point slightly to her direction. He looks at her, then me.

"Nothing you should worry about," He says, giving me a smile. But I know, deep inside him, that smile is fake. I've seen it too many times. I've done it too many times. I would know. Something's wrong.

**(A/N WoooOoOOOoo Cliffhanger. I honestly hate cliffhangers, but I've wrote too much today, and I need to start on the next chapter. So, It'll be up tomorrow, since I upload every day, or at least try to. Alright, if you liked this so far, please leave a review. It really helps. Bai, and have a beautiful day. 3)**


	6. Chapter 6- Confused Feelings

**(A/N Oh god, I'm so tired. I started school, but managed to write a lot still, but that involved not sleeping at all. We had a writing exam, and I wrote this really depressing story. I honestly hope they think it's fiction, because it is. If they thought it was real, I would be in trouble. GAWD. Anyway, this is a last filler chapter kind of thing, leading up to Mitch's Party. Alright. Let's begin.)**

***~Time Skip, to the next day. (1 day before Mitch's Party)~***

**(Mitch's POV) **

The sun beams through my window, waking me up. I look at my clock. 6:30 am. I groan and try to go back to sleep, but I can't. I decide to edit some videos, and set them up on a schedule. I check skype, to see no one on. I do see one person on. A girl I've met in high school. She was the best friend of a girl, who no one understood. That girl never did come back. No one knows what happened to her. I haven't talked to her best friend in a while. Her name was Celine, and when she heard that her best friend was nowhere to be seen, she broke down. I decided to comfort her.

In high school, my relationship status was the worst. I had one, but I promised myself I wouldn't mention her again, throughout my life. This girl, Celine, had the same problems as me. My problems stayed with my ex-girlfriend. Her's through her best friend. She thought it was all her fault. I helped her through it, after what my ex-girlfriend did to me, I imagined how she felt. She became my best friend, but after high school, we never talked again. Maybe it was time.

MitchHughes3258: Hey, it's been awhile.

I wait for a response, and when I was just about to give up, she replied.

CelineWu583: Hey, Mitch. What's going on? :)

MitchHughes3258: Nothing much, just checking on you.

CelineWu583: Well, I think I've gotten over the whole "Claudia" Thing, as much as I try to forget.

MitchHughes3258: That's great. I'm sure she's still somewhere.

CelineWu583: I know, but how likely is it, that I'd find her? Not likely. :(

MitchHughes3258: Do you believe in soulmates?

CelineWu583: Where did that come from?

MitchHughes3258: Well, just answer it, you'll find out.

CelineWu583: Alright, I do.

MitchHughes3258: Well, if you do, you're destined to be with one person; aka, your soulmate. If you and Claudia were meant to reunite one day, it would be like soulmates. If you're destined to find her, you will.

CelineWu583: I've never thought about it that way. Wow, thanks Mitch. Now I have to reevaluate my entire life story. Goddammit Mitch, Y U DO DIS?

I laugh. I know she watches my videos. And it's kind of funny that way.

MitchHughes3258: Well, since I helped you, you need to help me.

CelineWu583: Sure, what's up?

MitchHughes3258: Well, I think I like this girl.

CelineWu583: Wow, really? You've finally gotten over 'Who shall not be named'?

MitchHughes3258: I honestly don't think so. But this girl, she's different. She makes me forget about her. It's like being in another galaxy.

CelineWu583: Remember what you said, about a minute ago? Soulmates? If she does make you feel this way, just ask her out. Maybe she's the one for you. 3

MitchHughes3258: I know I should, but how?

CelineWu583: I honestly shouldn't be telling you. You have to find out yourself. Find the perfect moment.

MitchHughes3258: Well, that helps. I meant that sarcastically. Sarcasm doesn't work via the internet. .

CelineWu583: Lol. But I have to go. I'll talk you soon. Bye.

MitchHughes3258: Bye.

I get up from the computer, and look at my clock. 9:30. I spent 3 hours just editing. I honestly hate editing. It's so boring. I hear a noise come from my living room. I walk towards it, and I see Adam standing, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh. Hey Mitch," Adam whispers.

"Hi," I whisper back. "Can I talk to you in the kitchen?"

"Sure," He whispers. I walk over to the kitchen, slowly so I wouldn't wake up the others.

"So, what's up?" Adam asks me.

"I know I shouldn't mention this, but, did you ever get over Dawn?" I ask him.

"Wow. Um…Youtube. My fans were helping me get through it," he replies, a tear forming in his eye.

"I'm sorry. I honestly just had to know," I tell him.

"It's fine," He says, turning away. "I hope it works well for you and Hazel."

"Actuall-" I stop myself. I've done enough to him. I can't get any help. This is what I have to do myself, alone. I think of Hazel, her beautiful eyes, her smile. I can never get enough of it. I look inside one of my hall closets. Full of Christmas things, I manage to find a can of paint. We're gonna be painting a bed.

*~Time Skip~* (11:30 am)

I knock on her door. I pause, and think of what I was going to say. Um…Something about beds and paint. Got it. She opens her door.

"Um…Hi, paint bed, yeah?" I say, quickly.

"What?" She asks, confused. Goddammit Mitch, get yourself together.

"Um…I got paint? I have paint. Yeah, paint. I think you get my point with paint. Anyway, I noticed that your bedframe was just wood, so, I thought we could paint it?" I say, with a smile.

"Sure. I'm gonna go change though, I'm kind of still in pajamas," She says, blushing.

"Oh!" I say. "Right." I stand at her door.

"You know, you can come in," She says, giggling.

"Right," I said. "I didn't think that." My mind was getting all mixed up. Just whenever I'm with Hazel, I feel something. I didn't know what it is, but it made me forget everything I've ever learnt. I stand there, awkwardly as she walks off to her room. I wait for her, and when she comes out, I see her in a black shirt, and some shorts.

"Alright, let's get started," She says.

"Alright, do you have any newspaper?" I ask her.

"Um…Do you?" She asks back.

"Um…Nope," I say back.

"Well, then, first things first. Let's go get a newspaper." We walk out of her door, and go downstairs via elevator. We wait, as the door opens to the lobby. We walk out, and immediately find a vendor. We buy 2 newspapers, and head back in the apartment.

"Alright, what's the next step?" She asks me.

"We need brushes," I say, face palming myself.

"Don't you have some?" She asks me.

"I may, or, I threw it out," I say. Mitch. Y U DO DIS?

"Well, great. Let's head out once again," She says, twirling her fingers. I smile, and hold the door for her.

"Why thanks, kind sir," She says, giving me a small curtsey.

"No problem, lady," I try to mock her, but don't do a good job, as you could tell.

"What?" She replies, confused.

"Just-ignore what I said," I say, embarrassed. We walk around the neighborhood, looking for the place I got my paint.

"When did you get the paint?" She asks me, as we walk past a Pharmacy.

"Um," That's when I realized that my paint was probably 2 years old. No way it was still usable. "Let's just say, we're gonna get some new paint along with the brushes."

"Alright then," She replies, looking around. "Is that it?" She points to a shop, Colour's Paint. Seems like a paint shop to me.

"Not it, but let's just check it out anyway," I say.

"Alright," She says, looking towards me and flashing her smile. We walk in, welcomed by buckets, beyond buckets of paint. For a small shop, this was huge. I look towards Hazel, to see her mouth wide open.

"Wow," She manages to say, looking around. The girl running the store greets us.

"How may I help you?" The girl asks.

"Oh, we're just looking for some paint. And some brushes. Basically everything you need for painting furniture," I tell her.

"Oh. Well, everything you just said will be here," She tells us.

"Alright, thanks," I reply. I look over to Hazel, who is just admiring every single color. She picks up a mint-ice blue color, and looks at me.

"This color. I needs it. I needs all of it," she says. "I'm buying this one." She looks at it, and runs her finger on the can.

"Alright, then let's go find some brushes," I say, as I grab her by the arm, leading her to a wall full of them.

"I never knew that there was so many kinds," she says, bewildered by the variety. "I thought there was only one, and one only." She kids, punching my arm. I walk away, as she looks at them.

"Hey," The girl at the counter says. I look towards her. "You're BajanCanadian right?" I nod. "I've watched your videos before, I mean, I still do. Getting to the point, I just want to say, that girl, is one hell of a lucky girl to be with you."

"Oh, we're not togeth-" I get interrupted by my thoughts.

"Oh? You're not? I just assumed because, why would you be here together? Like, friends wouldn't just go out, to get paint. I guess they could, but usually people do this alone, unless they live together. I've worked here for 3 years, I think I'd know," She rambles on. That was true though. Why would we be here together, if we weren't living together? "I'm sorry, I'm just rambling on."

"Oh, it's fine," I say. "Now you've just gotten me a lot to think about."

"Oh! I'm sorry!" She says.

"Nah, it's fine," I say. "It's actually good. I never thought about it."

"Oh," She says. "Well, if you haven't, do you want me to help? I've been with my boyfriend for about 7 years, I know the feeling when you start. Just, the overall awkwardness, but when you do know what you want, it gets a hell of a lot better. I promise you that."

"Well thanks-," I pause.

"Miranda," She replies.

"Well thanks, Miranda, you've been a great help. I honestly don't know shit about relationships."

"No problem, glad I could help," She gives me a warm smile. I give her one back, and walk towards Hazel.

**(Hazel's POV)**

I look at Mitch and the girl at the counter. I can't help but feel a pang of jealousy. I look back at the brushes, as I hear footsteps coming towards me. I look to my side, to see Mitch, with a smile on his face. I fake a smile, and ask casually.

"What did you guys talk about?"

"Oh, just how to put on paint and stuff on furniture." I knew he was lying. I've lied too many times, and that's what it sounded like. 'Yeah, I just stayed up late last night, that's why my eyes are red.' 'Oh, it's nothing.' 'I'm fine.'

"Oh," I say. "Cool."

"Did you find a brush?" He asks, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Oh. Yeah. I found 2 of them." I say, holding them up.

"Alright, we've got everything we needed then. Ready to go?" He asks me.

"Yeah," picking up the paint bucket from the ground.

"Let me help you with that," He says, grabbing the bucket out of my hands.

"Thanks," I say, forcing another smile. I pay for the things, and walk out with Mitch.

**(A/N I KNOW I SAID THIS WOULD BE THE LAST FILLER CHAPTER, BUT I KIND OF LIED, BUT THAT'S OKAY BECAUSE I'LL UPLOAD THE ACTUAL LAST ONE TODAY TOO. 3)**


	7. Chapter 7- Painting

**(A/N Sorry for all these filler kind-of chapters. I was planning to do the last one, last chapter, but then I realized it was too long, so I split it. 3 lots of love. Please review if you haven't it really does help.)**

**(Mitch's POV) **

As we walk back to her apartment, I can't help but look at Hazel. She was emotionless, staring forward. She looked at me, and gave me a smile. But it quickly disappears. Once we get back to her apartment, she looks at me.

"Are we going to start now, then?" She asks.

"Yup!" I say, cheerfully, hoping that she'll become more happier.

"Alright, let's head in," she says, mocking the tone I was using. I let out a laugh. I put the paint bucket on the table, as Hazel grabs the newspaper from her desk. She throws a roll to me as I walk in the room, and surprisingly, I catch it. She spreads the newspaper under the bed, as I hold the frame up. As she puts the last piece of newspaper down, I let out a sigh, and drop the bedframe. It may not look heavy, but god, it is. She laughs, showing her teeth. She became happier.

I walk out of the room, to get the can from the table, and when I walk back in, a paintbrush is thrown in my face. I make a weird noise, resembling a moose dying, pooping, and puking at the same time.

"What the fuck was that noise?" Hazel said, laughing her head off.

"I don't know!? What sound would you make when someone throws a heavy ass paintbrush at your face?" I tell her.

"I don't know! Maybe a sound like this," She then proceeds to crunch her face up, and makes the same sound that I made, but the volume turned down a notch. We both laugh, as I set the paint on the desk. Once we finish laughing, we stare at the paint can.

"How do you open this?" She asks, with a confused look on her face.

"If I remember correctly," I say jokingly. "A sledgehammer?"

"Yup. That's definitely it," She says, smiling. "No, but seriously."

"Um…A can opener?" I say, trying to think.

"Like, the soup kind?" She asks.

"Yeah," I reply.

"Are you sure?" She asks, with a questioning look on her face.

"I don't know, let's Google it," I tell her, as she pulls out her phone.

"Yeah, you open it with a soup can opener," she says, scrolling through her phone.

"Alright, where do you keep yours?" I ask her.

"Um…Somewhere in the kitchen," she replies.

"That really helps. Thanks." I say, sarcastically.

"Fine, I'll get it myself," She says, standing up, putting her phone back in her pocket. She walks out of the room, and comes back shortly with one in her hand. "I told you, somewhere in the kitchen." She waves the can opener around.

"Alright, fine. You got me. Now, are we going to start or what?" I ask her, teasing her. She opens the can, and I pick up the brushes from the ground. "One for each?" She nods, looking up. The can was now open, but we still had to mix it. Crap. I forgot about that. The brushes were too short for mixing.

"Um, Hazel?" I ask her, catching her attention.

"Yeah?" She replies.

"Do you have anything, stick like? You know, to mix it," I tell her.

"Um…I have a pair of disposable chopsticks and duct tape," She replies. I laugh, hoping she was joking. I look at her face. She was serious. "What's so funny?" She asks.

"Nothing," I tell her. She walks out of the room again, and comes back with 2 chopsticks duct taped together.

"Will it be strong enough?" She asks, covering the exposed wood with duct tape.

"Probably," I tell her. She cuts the duct tape, and hands the chopsticks to me.

"You mix it, I'm tired," She says.

"Tired from what? Walking around your apartment?" I tease her.

"Yeah. It's like a workout," She tells me.

"Mhm," I tell her, grabbing the chopsticks. I start mixing the color. Soon it becomes smooth, and the color it was meant to be. "It's good."

"Alright, let's start painting then," She says, holding up her paintbrush. She passes me mine, and we dip the brushes into the paint. I put the bucket on the ground, and sit cross-legged next to it. Hazel does the same, and we paint the wood. We move around the frame, painting one part at a time. I put my paintbrush in the bucket, getting more paint. Doing this, I accidently put some paint on Hazel's hand. She looks at me, and I look at her. She then, paints my forehead.

"Wow, you're just asking for it," I say, painting her nose. We do this, until we have more paint on ourselves then the bed.

"ALRIGHT! CAN WE STOP NOW PLEASE?" She asks, pleadingly. Her entire face was covered with paint. "I SURRENDER!" She says, putting up her face.

"We done? Are we done?" I ask, nudging her.

"Yeah. We done," She says, mocking my tone. We continue painting the bed. After an hour, we finished. The bed has been transformed. I stand up, admiring the bed from all angles. I put my hand on her wall, leaning against it.

"Oh, um," Hazel said. "I think you kind-of also just painted my wall." I look at my hand, and take it off. She was right. A light blue-green handprint was imprinted on her white wall.

"Oh!" I exclaim, surprised. "Sorry!"

"It's alright," she says, putting her hand next to the handprint. "I needed something on my wall anyway." She takes her hand off, and her handprint is next to mine. She smiles at me, I smile back.

"Want to go out for lunch?" I ask her. I stop myself. Was I asking her out? "You know, with Jerome and them." Mitch. What the hell was wrong with you.

"Sure," She says, a little disappointed. Did she want to go out with me and me only-? Maybe.

"Alright then, let's go." I tell her. "But, I think you have a little something on your face," I joke around and point at an area on her face.

"You too," She says, smudging all the paint on my face. We both laugh.

"I'll meet you outside in the hallway," I tell her, as I leave her apartment.

"Alright!" She replies. I close the door behind me, and open my door.


	8. Chapter 8- Mitch's Party

_**(A/N) AH THIS CHAPTER IS TOO KAWAII I CAN'T EVEN TELL YOU HOW MUCH THIS IS SO CUTE GAHHHH LETS BEGIN BEFORE I START TO FANGIRL MYSELF 3 ###### OH BTW I'M NOT A TWIHARD FAN SO OK BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER, DON'T ACCUSE ME. 3 IS IT STALKERISH TO KNOW THAT MITCH'S BIRTHDAY IS ON MARCH 3**__**RD**__**? BUT IN MY STORY, IT'S GONNA BE IN SUMMER, JUST FOR THE STORY'S SAKE. ALRIGHT. OK.**_

**Replies to some of the reviews.**

**AlexandriCP: Why thank you, for reviewing. And yes, I am full of surprises.**

**WASAH21: Many thanks. I just wanted to write to improve my writing skills, so I thought, "Why not a fanfiction?" Anyway, thanks for the support. :3**

***~Time Skip~* (Mitch's Birthday) ~10:00am~**

**(Hazel's POV)**

As I wake up, I realize I didn't get Mitch a present. So, I put some clothes on and walk out my door. I thought of something perfect for him. I knock on his door and wait. A very tired Jerome comes and opens the door.

"How may I help you?" Jerome asks, sounding like it wasn't even a question. His eyes were barely open.

"Can I talk to Mitch?" I ask him, hoping he was awake.

"Sure. Why not?" Jerome says, sounding a little more awake, "Come on in."

I walk in and just stand there. I watch Jerome as he wakes up Matt, Adam, and Ty, and whispers something in their ears. They nod, and go over to their suitcases. They all packed this cylinder object. I squint and see that they were confetti cannons. I give them a questioning look as they hand me one. Matt whispers in my ear

"We're gonna wake him up, birthday style. Jerome will count to 3, on 3, you'll blast this, and yell 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!' Sounds good?"

"Alright." I whisper back.

We creep into Mitch's room slowly. We surround his bed, and I watch him sleep. He's so cute when he sleeps, he looks so…peaceful. But he won't be soon. I look up at Jerome. He uses his fingers. 1…2…3…

We yell "HAPPY 19TH BIRTHDAY" and Mitch wakes up with a start. He kicks his blanket off, and I realize he's in his boxers. Confetti is everywhere, and most of it in his hair, looking like a rainbow birds nest. We laugh at Mitch's confused face. He looks at us, and when he sees me, his cheeks flush as deep as Crimson. He covers himself with his blanket as we continue laughing.

"Wake up, biggums," Jerome says, trying to control his laughter. We leave the room, but before I can leave I hear Mitch say

"Hazel, what are you doing here?" I turn around and face him, I walk toward the bed and kneel down.

"I need to give you your birthday present, so wake up."

"Fine," he groans. I walk out of his room into his one big of a mess living room. I sit on the couch and wait. I hear water splashing and whispering. I decided to listen.

"Hey…Do you like her?" He whispers

"Uh, I honestly just met her," Mitch whispers

"You can still know if you like her or not, even if you just met her," Jerome whispers.

"I guess I like her, she's really nice and funny and-," I decided I heard enough, I didn't want to listen anymore, I don't think I was supposed to hear that. So I try to forget what I heard, and I just lean back on the couch. After a few minutes, Mitch is changed into clothes.

"So what is this present I've heard of?" He asks me.

"It's a surprise," I say as I take his hand and lead him out the door. Since I just moved here, I honestly didn't know any place around here. So I take him into my apartment and sit him down on a chair.

"You're making me breakfast?" He asks.

"Kind of," I reply with a grin, "I honestly would've taken you out, but I don't know any places around here."

"So what are you making?" He asks me.

"Again, that is a surprise," I reply.

"Well, ok then," he says back.

I take out the only things of food I have. Cereal and- Cereal.

I pour the cereal into the bowls, making sure that I don't put too much, nor too little. Then I slowly put the milk in, carefully so I wouldn't spill it.

"Voila!" I say rather loudly, "Some 5 star fine dining is finished!" I put the bowl in front of him. To make it even fancier, I gave him a teaspoon and a tablespoon.

"Wow, I even get two varieties of spoons, this is some fancy crap." Mitch says as he laughs.

We eat the cereal and talk, just like normal people would. I tell him about me and Concordia and such, and he listens.

"So, how about you?" I ask him, "Are you in College?" I knew the answer already, but still, to seem causal I decided to ask it. He suddenly turns quiet.

"Um…"

**(Mitch's POV)**

I make some weird noises as she asks me about College, should I tell her that I dropped out for Youtube? She might even know about it already, with the shirt and everything. I really liked Hazel, would her knowing that I worked for Youtube affect our friendship? If she knew about it already, then me confirming it to her wouldn't hurt. But again, lying from her and keeping secrets from her isn't exactly friendship. So I might as well.

"I dropped out," I say, "I'm working for Youtube." **(A/N Just want to say sorry If I got that wrong, I honestly don't know if he dropped out or not. Also just want to say that I'm sorry for the short POV change.)**

**(Hazel's POV) **

"Are you BajanCanadian?" I ask suddenly, and soon regretted.

"Actually…Yes," He replies giving me a look, "Are you psychic?"

"I honestly wished I was," I say, trying to break any awkwardness forming, "I just never asked you because I thought if I got it wrong or right, either way, it would just make our friendship kind-of more awkward then it was. And I apologize if it did."

"It's fine, I had to tell you one way or another if we actually did want a good friendship," Mitch says.

We then didn't bring up the subject for the rest of the breakfast. After breakfast, Mitch said he had to go do something. He thanked me for the '5 star meal' and left. The rest of the time I was alone for, I watched the youtube videos I had to catch up on, and some old ASF videos.

**(Mitch's POV)**

I left to my apartment, and go straight into my room. I had to film a v-log, and ask someone if they could come. I set up my camera, and start.

"Hey doods, what's up? BenjaCanada here, filming another V-log. If some of you guys remember, it's mah Birthday Day!" I continue to talk about some updates and my uploading schedule. "If you doods enjoyed this video, smack dat like button with your forehead. Take care."

I edit, and upload the video. As it renders, I open skype, hoping that Celine was on. And to my luck, she was.

MitchHughes3258: Hey, are you on?

CelineWu583: Yeah. Happy Birthday BTW.

MitchHughes3258: Thanks. That's actually what I wanted to talk about.

CelineWu583: Oh, really?

MitchHughes3258: Yeah. You still in New Jersey?

CelineWu583: Actually, I moved to Montreal last Month, got into Concordia University.

MitchHughes3258: Really? You know, the girl I like, Hazel. She's going there too.

CelineWu583: Wow, that's such a coincidence. Now I can embarrass you as much as I want to.

MitchHughes3258: Plz no.

CelineWu583: I'm kidding! :)

MitchHughes3258: Thank god.

CelineWu583: So, what did you want to talk about?

MitchHughes3258: Since you're in Montreal, I'm having a party. You want to come?

CelineWu583: Of course I do! When, and where?

I fill her in with the address and the time, I talk to her a little more, and then I disconnect. This is gonna be fun.

***~Time Skip~* To Mitch's Party**

**(Hazel's POV)**

I knock on the door, wearing a small strapless green dress up to my knees, and a belt in the middle. I put my IPod and earphones in a small pocket in the dress. I wait as it opens.

"Hey," Mitch says eyeing me up and down, "You look nice."

"Thanks," I reply back, blushing a little.

"Do you want a drink?" He asks me.

"I don't drink," I say as I shake my head.

"Neither do I," Mitch says.

"Well, isn't that dandy," I say, making a weird accent come out. We both laugh, when suddenly another knock comes on the door.

"I'll be right back," He says. I nod and sit on the couch. I look around and see a decent amount of people. I look at the people I do know, Jerome, Adam, Matt, and Ty, then wonder who the rest are. There is a fair amount of girls here. One girl catches my eye. I knew her from High School. Her name was Celine. She was my best friend, before the incident. I decide to think of other thoughts, just, anything but that topic. I wonder if Mitch has a Girlfriend. I get lost in my thoughts when suddenly, someone taps my shoulder. I look to see Mitch, I give him a warm smile. He sits next to me.

"Mitch?" I ask.

"Yeah?" He replies.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" I ask, kind of in a serious tone.

"No, how about you?" He asks.

"I do not have a girlfriend," I reply jokingly. He laughs then pats me on the shoulder.

"C'mon you know what I mean," He says.

"I don't," I say.

"Well if you wan-" Mitch was suddenly cut off as Jerome pats his shoulder.

"Doooood," he slurs, "have a driiinkkkk."

"Are you that drunk already, Jerome?" Mitch asks Jerome in a joking matter.

"Miitchh. Doood. Hiii," he continues slurring. Mitch stands up and grabs Jerome before he could fall. I look around to see everyone drunk. I guess they took advantage of free booze. Suddenly I hear a girl yell,

"LETS PLAY SOME GAMES." She holds up the empty bottle as everyone approaches her. I sit on the couch, just staring at them all. Who knew booze could do that much? Mitch lets go of Jerome and sits back down with me.

"So do you want to join them or not?" he asks me, with a huge smile on his face. He holds his hand out and pulls me up. We walk towards the girl.

"Who's she?" I ask Mitch.

"Friend of Matt's," He replies.

"Cool," I tell him.

They sit in a circle, and I wonder what we're playing. I've honestly never been to a party, and I never thought I would be going to one either. Mitch sits across from me, to sit with his friends. I sit next to a girl who looks fairly drunk, and a guy who was definitely wasted to the max. Matt's friend was still holding up the empty bottle. She then slurred out:

"Who waanntss to plaayy 7 minutesss in heavennn? Thee ruuless are simpllee. Spin the bottlleee and whhooooeveer it goes to, youuu goo in that clooset." She then points to the hall closet, next to the door. "Birrthday boyyy…you goo first." She then slides the bottle to him. Mitch didn't seem too scared. He spun it, and I honestly don't know why the 'shipping' gods are doing this to me.

"I guess I'm going in with you," Mitch says with a little grin, trying not to show it. He stands up, and so do I. I'm glad I brought my IPod. We walk into the small area of the closet. I hear the door shut, and honestly, I'm scared out of my mind. Even in the small place, Mitch manages to find a Power outlet. He continues looking around some more, and he finds some Christmas lights.

"What're you doing?" I ask him.

"You'll see," he says as he puts the lights around the floor. He plugs it in the outlet, and suddenly the dim yellow lights go on. It lights up some Christmas wreaths and such. I pull out my IPod, and play shuffle. I put an earphone in one of my ears.

"What are you listening to?" He asks, looking bored.

"Um, not sure, It's on shuffle," I reply.

"Can I listen?" he asks.

"Sure," I reply. I give him an earphone, and we both listen. Suddenly a song comes up. A Thousand Years by Christina Perri. Goddammit 'shipping' gods. I close my eyes, listening… A hand touches my shoulder.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

"May I have this dance?" Mitch asks me. Putting his hand out.

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

"Of course," I reply with a smile.

_For a thousand years_

I put my head on his chest

_I love you for a thousand more_

His hand goes on my waist.

_And all along I believed I would find you_

His other hand, fits perfectly in my hand.

_Time has brought your heart to me_

We slowly move side to side.

I _have loved you for a thousand years_

The dim lights show his smile igniting.

_One step closer, One step closer_

I look up, and see him looking at me.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

We stop moving.

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

His hand lets go of mine.

_For a thousand years_

He touches my cheek

_I love you for a thousand more_

I look into his eyes.

_And all along I believed I would find you_

The lights make his brown eyes sparkle.

_Time has brought your heart to me_

He leans in.

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

I close my eyes.

_I love you for a thousand more…_

I can feel his breath on my skin.

*ROCK MUSIC PLAYS*

I open my eyes, forgetting it was shuffle, and I laughed. Mitch must've felt the same way, kind of in shock, he made a joke.

"Wow, this is like my favorite song."

I laugh and looked at him. He was looking at me. And for a second I thought I was in a new world. Everything in my attention drew to him. No worries. It was all gone. He leaned in, and kissed me.

**(A/N) That concludes this bubbly chapter of mine, which made me happy and giggly while writing it. Thanks for reading, have a beautiful day. :3**


	9. Chapter 9- McDonalds

**(A/N) The last chapter was so kawaii and long. So, that's great. Alright, enjoy the chapter.**

**(Mitch's POV)**

She was beautiful. Stunning. Amazing. She was always happy, funny, and bubbly. But the last time I was in a relationship, I was hurt. Scarred. Sad. Could I trust Hazel though?

_*~Flashback~* (3 years ago)_

It was my sophomore year, I was getting straight A's and had a beautiful girlfriend, my life couldn't get any better. It was me and my girlfriend's 1 year anniversary. As soon as I got out of school, I went out and bought flowers. I decided to visit her early. I walked for about 20 minutes, carrying the heavy bouquet. Once I got to her house, I knocked.

"Zoe?" I cry out. She opens the door.

"Why are you here, Mitch?" She said, shakily. Her eyes were puffy and pink. Tear stains were all over her face.

"What's wrong?" I said, embracing her in a hug.

"Nothing," She said, "Nothing at all." She clearly didn't want to talk about it.

"I got this for you," I say, handing her the flowers.

"Thanks, sweetie," She replies.

"Hey, can I use your bathroom? I've been walking for a while now," I ask her.

"Sure," she replies, "You know where it is." I walk towards her bathroom. It smelt of flowers and air freshener. It smelt like her. I lock the door behind me, and spot something on the counter. A stick of some sort. I look closer to see a pregnancy test. It was positive.

"Oh my god," I whisper. But then I realized. We never did do it. We wanted to wait. Which means… I storm out of the bathroom. It all made sense. I go up to her.

"So who's the father?" I ask her, angrily.

"How-w did you know?" She stutters.

"Well, you should think of hiding it, if you didn't want me to know. Happy fucking anniversary. Have a good day," I grab the flowers and storm out. I walk home, so many thoughts in my head. I pass a tire yard, and throw the flowers to burn. That bitch.

*~Flashback End~*

Would she hurt me like Zoey did? Somehow, I didn't think so. I lean in, and kiss her. She look happy and shocked at the same time. I felt a little spark, maybe this would work. I pull her away, I see her flutter open her eye lids. I really wanted this to work.

"Hey," I say, kind of softly.

"Yes?" She asks back.

"Want to play a prank on them?" I ask her.

"You bet." She replies with a huge grin on her face. I tell her what to do, and she just giggles the way through.

"Got it?" I ask her.

"Of course," she said.

**(Jerome's POV)**

I check the time, 2 more minutes until they have to get out. I suddenly hear moans and groans coming from the closet. A bang hits the door. What the hell were they doing in there?

**(Hazel's POV)**

I tried not to laugh as Mitch and I banged our fists against the door. It made a loud sound. They would probably be so shocked.

"Alright, now," Mitch exclaims with a huge smile. He tried to hold his laughter in. He nudges me and I start.

"Ngggg" I moan, trying to make it as realistic as possible. I couldn't hold my laughter in. "MITCH!" I yell. Alright. We were done. Me and Mitch were laughing so hard, I could just imagine what they were think outside this door. I giggle as softly as I can.

"Alright. When we go out, try not to laugh your head off," Mitch tells me.

"Got it," I say. We sit there and wait for someone to knock. 2 minutes pass, and Mitch and I controlled our laughter.

"Um…7 minutes is up." I hear a voice coming through the door. I stand up, but before I go out the door, Mitch ruffles my hair so it looks messy.

"For more realistic results," he says. I then mess up his hair, then say the same thing back. We walk out the door, and everyone looks at us awkwardly.

"So…Who's next?" I say, breaking the silence.

*~Time Skip~* **(A/N I don't like writing awkward scenes. :P)**

They continue playing, but Mitch and I were out. We watch them as they spin it, slurring all the words they say. He hugs me from behind, and holds my waist. Many thoughts fill my head, were we something more than friends now? Just because of the kiss or? I'm not resisting, I want it to happen but, I needed clearance. I honestly didn't want to ask Mitch right now, in front of everyone. I'll tell him tomorrow.

"Do you think they'll remember anything by tomorrow?" Mitch asks me.

"Maybe, only the highlights," I reply.

"You think they'll remember us leaving?" He asks.

"Depends where we going," I reply.

"McDonalds," He replies, "I'm hungry."

"Alright, let's go," I reply, I was really hungry too. We sneak off, and close the door quietly and quickly. Even if we did it loudly, they were too drunk to notice. We walk to the nearest McDonald's and order two happy meals.

"My treat," I say as I pay for it, "Happy Birthday." We take the meals and sit down.

"Hey cool! We get a free kiddy cone," Mitch exclaims, happily.

"We can get it later then," I say, stuffing myself with a burger.

"Wow, you're just wolfing it down aren't you," he says jokingly.

"Shush- lesh chalking, shmore sh-eating," I say, with my mouth full.

"Alright, alright," he says, "Looks like I'm the cleaner one in the relationship." I stop chewing. Did he-? I question it, maybe he's talking about friendship. Yeah. We're not in a relationship…are we? I leave it for tomorrow to find out. I try to get my mind on other things. As we finish the last bits of fries and apple slices. The thought sneaks into my mind. If we weren't in a relationship, why were we here together? Why were we- My thought get interrupted as Mitch starts to talk.

"Let's go redeem this free kiddie cone, shall we?"

"Alright," I say, "Let's go."

As we head home, kiddie cones in hand, I steal a glance at Mitch. He was looking at me. When he saw me look, he quickly turned around. His cheeks flush pink. I look away, the next second I know, ice cream in smeared on my cheek. I quickly turn around.

"What was that for!?" I growl.

"You're too perfect. You need to have something wrong," he says. I let out a smile, and he leaned in. All my doubts about him wash away. I've got to stop doing this. But I like it. Our lips collide, and I want to stay like that forever. But not on the street. I back away and just look at him. I put my kiddie cone on his nose.

"Now we're even," I say, teasing him.

We continue walking, until we get home. Mitch puts his hand in his pocket, and suddenly his face changes.

"Damn it! I left my keys inside the apartment," he says, fuming. He knocks on the door, but no one opens it. I hear snickering. "Guys, it's not funny, let me in," he says calming.

"No!" I hear Adam say.

"Wow. Real funny," he snorts out, "Hey Hazel? Can I stay over? I know these guys, they're not gonna give up."

"Um…Sure?" I say, trying not to sound nervous. I mean, a BOY is sleeping in my house. Sounds kiddy, but it's never happened before.

"I'll just sleep on the couch," he says quickly.

"Alright," I reply back. The rest of the night was like that, just very awkward. When I couldn't sleep, I got out of bed to get a drink. I had a headache, so I also grabbed some aspirin. I feel faint as I take it.

"Hazel?" I hear a voice say as I feel light-headed.

"Yeah?" I ask, "Do you know why it's so hot in here?"

"It's not," Mitch says, "I'm going to get you in bed, you need the rest."

**(A/N This was a fairly long chapter. :D Have a beautiful day.**


	10. Chapter 10- Nightmares

**(A/N Hai guys, I've always wanted to do a chapter which when the character gets sick, and someone takes care of them and such. :3 See you at the end! I decided to also put some replies to reviews. :3)**

**(Mitch's POV) **

I carry Hazel to her bed and lie her down. She passed out in my arms. I look at her, and she's so beautiful when she's sleeping. I turn away and grab a thermometer. I check her temperature. 102. I dampen a cloth to put on her forehead. As I put it on, her eyelids open a little.

"Mitch?" She croaked out.

"Shh…Go back to sleep, you need your rest." I say, shushing her mouth.

"Why are you here?" She asks weakly.

"You shouldn't talk, you're really sick," I reply.

"Fine," she mumbles, drifting back to sleep. I smile, and walk away to her kitchen. I looked around for some fever medicine, but couldn't find any. I decided to go back to my apartment, and grab some. I open the door and go in the hallway, opening my door. I look around, and can't find any medicine. Wow, who doesn't have medicine? Maybe one of the neighbors have some. I turn back into the hallway when I hear a familiar voice.

"Mitch?" I turn around to see the one person I dread most.

"Zoey?"

"Mitch, I just want to say, I'm really so-"

"Don't. Just, leave me alone."

"But, I changed and-"

"I don't want to hear it."

"If you just listened to m-"

"Zoey. What the hell did you think I was going to do? You cheated on me with my friend. You think I'd just take you back with open arms? No. I didn't think so. I moved on, and so should you."

"Just hear me ou-"

"Leave."

"Please just-"

"Why the fuck did you come back?"

"Because I missed you an-"

"That's a lie."

"Because I'm broke. I don't have any money to support me or my child. Alright?"

"So you think you can just come back to me, and ask me for money? I moved because of you. I changed my entire life because of you. So don't think of coming back again."

"M-Mitch," She looked on the verge of crying. "Please just-" Suddenly, a door opens, the one next to Hazel's.

"Look, can you stop making a commotion here? I'm trying to sew a scarf for my grandchild. I can hear your conversation, sounds like a drama. I know my drama. Mitch clearly doesn't like you, and wants you to leave. Now stop being annoying and just face it. He's moved on and found another girl. Now, shoo then dear."

"Excuse me, but who are you?" She asks, clearly annoyed.

"I'm Mrs. Jefferson. I know my drama. Now can you please leave? I need to take my meds." Meds. Shit. I forgot about Hazel.

"Fine. This isn't over Mitch, I'll always love you," Zoey says running off. I turn over to Mrs. Jefferson.

"Thanks," I say. "She was being a jerk."

"She was a total bitch, you can't deny it," Mrs. Jefferson says. I give her a shocking look. Wow this grandma is pretty cool. Hazel pops into my mind.

"Hey, do you have any type of fever medicine?" I ask.

"I do, what do you need it for?"

"My girlfri-" Was she my girlfriend? I didn't know. We kissed but that was it. "My friend."

"Oh, having some girl problems, are you? Come on in, I think I have some, somewhere." We walk into her apartment, as Mrs. Jefferson looks around her kitchen, I just stand awkwardly waiting.

"C'mon, have a seat," She says, pointing at the chairs. I sit down, as she moves around the kitchen. "Here it is!" She grabs out a bottle of Moltrin, and hands it to me.

"Thanks," I say. I stand up, and suddenly, Mrs. Jefferson stops me.

"I know you want to talk about this, you need to," she says. I immediately know what she's talking about. "Who's the girl?"

I pour my feelings out as she helps me. "I don't understand. We kissed twice, but I'm not sure about the relationship, as much as I want it, I don't want to get hurt again. You heard what happened."

"I have only one question. Do you love her?"

"We honestly just met."

"Then give it some time. If you do start developing feelings, then just ask her."

"But what if-?"

"Don't think of the consequences. Just do it."

"But-"

"Leaving that in your mind, you should go back to her, give her the medicine."

"Alright, thanks for having me over."

"No problem, need any more help, just knock." I walk out of the door and walk into Hazel's room. She was sweating and moving around a lot.

"Hazel," I say, moving her. "Wake up, it's just a dream." She wakes up and immediately starts crying.  
"It's ok, it was all a dream." I say, trying to comfort her. She nuzzles her face into my chest. I pat her back. "It's alright, you're awake now."

**(Hazel's POV)**

I'm in my high school. Why am I here? I walk down the hallway, just like how it was when I was there."

"Loser," someone says, pushing me in the wall, my blonde hair flying everywhere.

"Fag," another one says, throwing me against the lockers. Not again. Please. Not again. Never again. She walks up to me. My biggest nightmare. My worst fear. Except it was real. It was all real.

"Studying late again? Aw. How cute. Your eyes must be tired. They're all red."

"Leave me alone."

"Can't make me, you little bitch. Think you're smarter than everyone by using your words? Because you're not. You'll never be, and it'll stay that way." She pushes me into the next wall. People pass like it's no big deal. It is a big deal. They're fucking idiots. They let this happen. They're part of this. They could've stopped it. They could've done something, but they don't. They think they're smart? If you were smart, you would've helped. You would've helped.

"YOU'RE ALL PART OF THIS," I scream. They look at me, and keep going. They don't know. They don't know shit. I stand back up, fighting back tears. I walk down the hallway, and out the door. The tears stop falling. I let it.

"Are you ok?" A guy says as I bump into him. I look up at him, he was…Kind. The most popular guy in school. He treated everyone fairly, and equally. But his girlfriend? Zoey. The one who does this to me. The one who did this to me.

"Thank you," I whisper. I try to smile, but I just can't. I don't look back, and keep walking.

I walk home, crying. My parents weren't home. That's because I don't have any. They left me. No good reason. They just…left. I walk in, and pretend they're here. They're here to comfort me, to say it's okay. To not just leave me, but stay. I cry even harder, and go upstairs. My brother wasn't home from college yet. He was now my legal guardian. I walk into the bathroom, and just sit. I cry, and spot something shiny. A blade. I try to resist it, like I did for the past year, but I can't. It's taken over. It's too late. It started.

I grab the blade, shivering in fear. I close my eyes as I press it down on my skin, feeling the liquid go down my skin. I carved words in. Bookworm. Ugly. Nerd. Unimportant. I keep crying, and keep carving. 'Hazel.' 'Wake up. It's just a dream.' Oh, how I wish it was. I wake up, seeing Mitch. I immediately start crying. He was the only one kind to me. Even back then. He doesn't recognize me anymore. I dyed my hair, I changed my name. Claudia, to Hazel. I got rid of my glasses. I changed everything, hoping that they'll never find me. Never again. I put my face in his chest, feeling the warmth. Thank you, Mitch. Thank you so much. I could never forget.

**(A/N) I felt really sad today. I'm sorry if this scared you in anyway. Anyway, on to the replies…**

**Oeve: :P I should've done that, but I write the chapters before-hand. So, currently, I'm about 4 chapters ahead.**

**YoshiPuff626: :D I've seen you review in all the stories I like! Lol, kind-of stalkerish, don't you think? Yeah. Probably just a little bit. **

**Henderschmidt11: Hurhurhur. Glad that you liked it. You guys better feel happy and giddly. ;-;**


	11. Chapter 11- I want the cake

**(A/N Maybe this will be on the happier side.)**

**(Mitch's POV)**

She hides her face in my chest. The warm tears sink through my shirt. I hug her.

"It's okay, you're okay." I stroke her back as I remember a girl. She was like this. She moved away, with no goodbyes. I never knew what happened. I asked what was wrong, and she just looked at me, and said "Thank you." I never understood. I never did anything for her. Her name was Claudia. Celine's best-friend. Her eyes were a beautiful green blue, but were always red around her eyelids. She always had on these huge-ass glasses, but I thought they were cute. She also had beautiful blonde hair. I do wish I could've known her better before she left.

"You should go back to sleep, you're still very weak."

"I don't want to leave you."

"And so you won't." I lay her down and slide in next to her.

"You'll get sick."

"I don't care, as long as I am with you." She cuddles in with me, falling back to sleep. I move a loose strand from her head, and tuck it behind her ear. I hold her closer, and kiss her cheek. I think of what Mrs. Jefferson said to me. Do I really like her more than just a friend? I keep thinking, until I fall asleep.

**(Hazel's POV)**

I awake to a knock, seeing Mitch sleeping next to me. I smile a little, and get out of the bed. I open the door to see a blonde girl.

"Where is he? I know he's in here," She says.

"I don't know who you're talking about," I say.

"I'm pretty sure you know," She exclaims. "Where's Mitch?"

"Can I ask who you are? And why you're here?" I ask her.

"Um, I'm Mitch's girlfriend." She answers. What? He said he didn't have one.

"He's not here, he's probably out buying groceries," I tell her.

"Alright, thanks," she replies, heading out to leave.

"Wait!" I call out. She looks back. "Can I get your name?"

"It's Zoey." She replies. Oh no. I turn back and close the door. Why is she here? Why is she still with Mitch? Why did I trust him? I needed answers.

***~Flash Back~* (Hazel's Middle School Years)**

I walk down the hallway, everyone saying hi. I lived in New York, in my 8th Grade. I wave back, and smile. Everyone knew me. Everyone would come to me for help. I was popular. I can tell you one thing though, it sucks. I'd always wanted to be the girl sitting in the corner, isolating everyone, but when I got to Middle School, everyone knew me from my brother, Tristan, who used to go to the school. He was, popular, as you could probably tell. He was in his last year of High School, acing through his classes without even trying. Teachers thought I would be exactly like him. I wasn't. I was different. I tried with all my might to become who he was. Smart. Liked. Kind. But honestly? I hated it. I had to meet all of my teachers expectations, giving me a harder time because they thought I was the same level as my brother.

My parents? They were worse. They always favorited my brother more than me. I tried my best to meet their expectations. I head over to my first class of day, social studies. As I walk in, girls crowd me, asking me questions about homework. I explain to all of them what questions meant, how to find the answers, and etc. I wished I didn't try. It would be rude to turn them down. I wished I didn't try to become like my brother. I never got any personal space, always people following me. I wanted to have secrets. I wanted to have one friend, that I could talk to about everything. I could never get one, with all these people. I used to have one, but when all of these people came and followed, I lost her. She found a new girl, and I see her all the time with her. I envy her. Just, no one following.

I sit down in the first row, when the bell rings. I pull out my textbook, as someone pokes me on the back. I turn around, seeing more people asking for pencils. I sigh, and give one to them. Someone pokes me from the side. I look towards them. It was my friend Renia, asking if I could go to her house after school. I decline, just because after school was all the time I got to myself. Renia was a true friend. She was one of the followers, but it didn't matter. I look up, and the teacher begins to start talking.

As school ends, I walk out the door, but hearing whispers from the bathroom. I walk in silently, hoping no one would hear me.

"She's such a bitch," I hear one say. Was that-? I stop myself, and keep listening.

"I know, she thinks that she's better then all of us," I hear another one say. I knew who were saying these things. I knew that whisper. Renia, and Natasha. The two friends I had since elementary.

"She always steals the attention from us, I mean, I like, try to be interested in gaming. Why don't all the boys like me?" Renia says.

"It's alright, as long as we keep following her, maybe they'll see us, and ditch her. I wonder what they like about her anyway? We're kind-of the same. We're prettier too," I hear Natasha say. I couldn't take it. I ran out of the school, holding my backpack. I let the tears stream. They don't know what happens at home. I had an answer if I didn't get straight A's. My parents would abuse me, calling me mean things, and getting out whips. I say that the marks are from a rope burn, when I fell on a gate. That was all a lie. I run home, praying that my parents weren't home. Thank god they weren't, but my brother was, and he saw me.

"What's wrong?" He asks, hugging me.

"Renia…Natasha…" I try to say inbetween sobs.

"Shh…It's okay, I won't let mom and dad see you like this, they'd hit you again," he says, letting go of the hug, and bringing me upstairs. He holds my hand as I walk slowly. We go to my room and sit down, he gets me a glass of water, and I gladly accept.

"So, care to explain what's going on?" He asks.

"Renia…Natasha…They've been using me. For popularity…" I tell him.

"God, those bitches," he snaps, making me laugh.

"I thought that they were the only ones I trusted," I explain, pouring out my feelings.

"It's alright…" he says, cuddling me into his arms.

"You know what? We'll get away from this place soon. You won't be in the hands of mom and dad. School's almost over, and I get to go to Princeton. You can come with me," He says, holding my hand, trying to comfort me. "You're starting High school next year too. You can make new friends." I nod, calming down. This was my chance to get away from them. This was a chance I could take to start a new life. This was it. I wouldn't ever feel this way again. I smile, and hug my brother.

***~Flashback End~***

I go back to my room and wake up Mitch.

"Oh hey. You woke up." Mitch says, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, someone knocked on the door," I reply.

"Oh cool, who?" He says, curiously.

"Zoey," I say, trying to stay calm. "Are you still with her?" His eyes widens as he shakes his head fast.

"No. No. Nope. No. No. I broke up with her like 3 years ago."

"Are you sure?" I ask him.

"Why? Are you jealous?" He asks.

"You know what? I am," I say.

"Are we going to talk about this?" He asks.

"Yeah. I think we are," I say, then sneezing.

"I don't think we should, you're still pretty sick,"

"No, we're talking about this," I wheeze out.

"I don't think so," he says.

"I can do this."

"No, you can't."

"I'm sure I can-" Mitch then picks me up, and puts me on the bed.

"No, you can't. Now sleep." He proceeds to walk to the door, and I just stare at him.

"What, you're not going to tuck me in?" I ask, jokingly.

"Fine," Mitch chuckles as he rolls his eyes. He comes back over and tucks me in. "Happy now?"

"Very," I reply as I smile at him. Then a coughing round starts. Mitch quickly runs out of the room and hands me a pill.

"Here," He says, giving me a glass of water alongside. I drink it willingly, and say thanks. He nods, and sits next to the bed.

"Mitch?" I ask.

"Mhm?" He replies.

"Did you post a video today?"

"No, why?"

"You should. Your fans will miss you."

"Alright then."

"Okay then." We sit there awkwardly. Just looking into mid-air.

"So, I'll just go then."

"Alright." He walks out of the room, breathing heavily. That was really awkward. Basically everything is because we haven't gotten anything figured out. I don't want to move to fast. It's only been like 5 days. I just couldn't. I reach for my laptop on my bedside table and I go online. I go on youtube, to see many videos in my subscription box. Has it really been that long? Didn't seem like it.

I catch up on my videos, laughing, and coughing at the same time. By the time I was done all of them, it was 6:00. I wasn't hungry, since I was sick. I decided to play a quick game on the fridge, since I had nothing better to do. I randomly join a server, kicking someone out since I was a donor. The chat was spammed with fans.

"OH MY GOD ITS FLUFFY."

"BENJA, LET ME HAVE YOUR BABIES."

"OMG I AM FANGIRLING SO HARD."

"LOLOLOL HI YOUTUBE."

I click tab to see BajanCanadian, and ASF Jerome. I laugh and decide to play the game, fair and square. I'm suddenly teleported into a map. Moonbase9. 10…9…8…7…I watch as the timer goes down. 3…2…1… I run to the cornucopia. GG. I got a stone sword off spawn. I kill 5 people, as I make it on to the top bacca list. HazelNut8-5, I grin and run off. I have a regular chest route on this map, so I take it. I hide for shelter since I was getting annoyed with the chat streaming. I turn it off, and keep going.

The game was fairly short. I was tied with Mitch for 7 kills each. Another one dies, and we go to deathmatch. At this point of the game, I was fairly looted. I had full iron armor, and an iron sword. We suddenly get teleported, and I see Mitch run off to me. I charge to him, and use the circle strategy. It's never failed me. But with both of us using it, we were honestly just hitting the air in circles. I laugh as I stop, and start to hit him. Jumping up and down, I get a few critical hits. _Tribute BajanCanadian has fallen. _I grin, but I knew I was still low on health, and Jerome killed the other guy, he would be on to me now. I place a cake, and start running.

I look at f5, and see him charging towards me with Betty. I'm not going to win. I stop, and crouch, as if I was surrendering. He hits me a couple times. _Tribute HazelNut8 has fallen. _I type into the chat

"GG!"

along with many other players. The screen changes to the dirt block, it says "ASF Jerome has won." I call it quits, as I get a skype video call. It was Mitch, I answer, and he immediately says,

"I let you win."

"Sure," I said in a sarcastic voice, "How'd you know it was me?"

"The walls are thin," he says, "I can hear you yell 'KILL IT, KILL HIM! YES!' While I play and watch as people die."

"Um…are you serious? Was I that loud?" I reply.

"Kind-of, I could hear it faintly." He tells me.

"Well, then I should stop playing, because I'm always like that."

"Well, uh…" He replies, scratching his head. "You look better."

"Yeah, that pill you gave me did wonders."

"Oh, I got that from your neighbor. She's pretty nice."

"Who is she?"

"She's an elderly woman, she had a grandson who needed the medicine when he was staying over, so naturally, she bought some."

"Cool, I should return the favor shouldn't I?"

"I guess you could, but you should wait until you're better."

"Yeah, I should make her something. Like a cake."

"Um, go ahead."

"No but, I'm really bad at baking."

"You could try a mix." He says, as he tries to come up with ideas.

"I guess, but it doesn't have the same flavors."

"I could help."

"Do you know how to bake?" I ask him.

"No."

"Alright, neither do I." I say, laughing at the same time.

"So are we going to do it?" He asks.

"Maybe tomorrow."

"Alright."

"I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Hazel."

"Bye, Mitch." He ends the call. So apparently, I'm going to bake tomorrow. Great.

**(A/N) I do like cake. :3 Thank you for reviewing! I really love seeing them.**


	12. Chapter 12- Reminders

**(A/N) I do like cakes. Mmm. Cake.**

**(Hazel's POV)**

As the call ends, I think about cake. What type of cake were we going to make? And most importantly, how? Suddenly, I hear a knock on my door. I groan, and get out of bed. I walk towards the door, and open it.

"How're you feeling?" He asks.

"Well, judging that you video chatted me, what, 30 seconds ago, you would know," I say.

"Yeah, but, your camera quality isn't that good," He says, nudging me.

"I'm sorry that I can't afford a high quality camera, like you youtubers. God," I say, still a little groggy.

"It's fine, anyway, I can just come over and talk to you!" He says, nudging my shoulder.

"I guess," I say, rubbing my eyes. My eyes were getting used to the darkness, after staring at my laptop for what seems like hours. Might've been hours. My eyes were puffy from crying, and hurt.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"I'm fine," I say. "Just a bit tired."

"You should be," He points out. "From the medicine and all."

"Yeah," I say, looking at him. His brown hair ruffled from his headphones. I smile. He smiles back.

"You better go back to bed then," he tells me, nudging me once again.

"But…But…But…I'M HUNGRY!" I whine, nudging him back.

"Well, I'll make you something, but you have to go back to bed," he says, facing me towards the bedroom.

"Fine," I say, heading back. I look back to see Mitch, staring at me. I knew I had to tell him, about the whole "Claudia" Thing. But, honestly? I thought it was too early. I look to the front, not turning back again. I sit on my bed, waiting, thinking. I saw Celine at Mitch's Party. She wouldn't have noticed me, with all my changes. But a little feeling in me, wishes that I could've talked to her. Explained to her why I left. Apologize. But the rest of my feelings controlled in me, telling me all the bad stuff that would happen. What if she would never forgive me? What if she had forgotten? What if she met new friends, and didn't care anymore? Maybe it was just High School Drama. Mitch comes in, with a bowl of cereal.

"Good enough for you?" he says, handing the bowl to me.

"Good enough," I say, taking the bowl and spoon. I eat the bowl, as Mitch looks at the empty walls, but splattered with posters. Doctor Who. Super Natural. Sherlock. Minecraft. League of Legends. Call of Duty. Books. All different, all spread out. Just like my life. I lived a bunch of different lives, all in different places, to start anew. I've haten them all, but I think this would be my last chance. But this one, meant lying to my friends about my past. I knew I had to tell him. But was this the time to do it? I'm confused. I eat the cereal and think.

"Hazel?" He asks, catching my attention.

"Yeah?" I reply, cereal in my mouth.

"Nothing, you just…Remind me of someone I know," He says, looking in my eyes. The one thing I didn't change.

"Oh," I say, quickly looking away. He remembered about me.

**(A/N This was a short chapter! I haven't been writing much, since school and things. BUT! I will write a couple more today, just to have something uploaded. Alright. Bai. **


	13. Chapter 13- Strip Clubs

**(A/N) Hello. :3 Cake is pretty good. You've got to admit. Well, the good cake. Not those crappy supermarket ones. They're not half bad though. ALRIGHT, ON TO THE STORY. Review replying at the end. OHMIGOD THANK YOU FOR OVER 1000+ VIEWS. I LOVE YOU.**

**(Mitch's POV) **

Hazel really did remind me of Claudia. Her eyes, a beautiful color, but today, surrounded with puffy red lids. Just like Claudia's. Besides the hair color difference, they would look alike. Hazel looks at me, worryingly.

"What's wrong?" I ask her, stroking her back.

"N-N-othing," she stutters back, looking away. I chose to not question it; she's had a rough day already.

We sit on her bed, staring at all of her posters. I felt like she was a fandom of every living fandom there is. I look at her, looking at me. She blushes, and looks away. I gently nudge her. She looks towards me, and I kiss her. She acts surprised, but slowly gave in. She wraps her hands around my neck, deepening the kiss. We stay in that position, for a minute, and I lower her. Her eye flutters open, and pulls away.

"Um…" She says, backing away. A knock comes from the door.

"I'll get it," I say, trying to leave the awkwardness forming. I walk out of her room, and open the door. I see a blonde haired guy, looking excited. When he saw my face, his smile vanished.

"Is Hazel here?" He asks, giving me a questioned look.

"Oh," I say. "Um, yeah." Who was he?

"May I ask, who you are?" The blonde guy replies. What do I say? We haven't discussed it yet.

"I'm Mitch," I say, lifting my hand out. His face lit up a bit. I wonder why? He takes out his hand and shakes my hand.

"I'm T-," He says, interrupted by Hazel, coming out of the room. I look behind me, to see Hazel with a huge smile on her face. She runs over, and hugs him.

"Why're you here?" She asks, face buried in his chest. I was confused. Who was he?

"Can I not see you?" He asks back, hugging her back.

"Of course you can! I forgot that you just graduated," She says, looking up at him, and smiling.

"Of course. That's just who you are. Forgetful little-," He pauses. "Hazel." He says, continuing.

"Right! I forgot Mitch was here," She says, letting go of the hug. "You remember him, surely."

"Of course! How could I not?" He says. "I'm Tristan, Clau-Hazel's brother." That made a lot more sense than what I thought he was.

"Nice to meet you," I say, flashing him a smile.

"So, is he your boyfriend?" He turns back to Hazel.

"Oh! Um…" She stares at me. A silence fills the air.

"So! Can I stay for, maybe a few days? I just want to visit my little sister, that's all," Tristan says, breaking the silence.

"Of course! Stay as long as you want!" She replies, embracing him in another hug. I stand there, hands in my pockets. "Come on in!" She says, inviting him in. They sit on the couch, and I just watch.

"I think I'm gonna head back to my place," I say, not wanting to interrupt their conversation.

"Oh. Alright," Hazel says. "See you later then?"

"Yeah," I reply, waving bye. "Bye."

"Bye."

I close the door behind me. Why do I keep thinking? I always question myself. Why did Tristan keep stuttering when he said her name? I open my door, and walk in. Jerome and them were leaving in a few days, to go to PAX. I forgot all about it! Crap.

"Hey dood," Jerome says, sitting on my couch, playing COD with Mat.

"Hey. Can I join?" I ask, sitting down, picking up another controller.

"It's your game, go ahead," Mat says, focused on the screen. I join the game, to be immediately spawn-killed.

"Dammit," I say, respawning. We play a few games, winning most of them. We laugh and joke around, like we used to in our ASF videos. But that was before. When we were in high school. It was our little secret, until someone found us. Why did we ever stop? I dunno. Minecraft got in the way. After we stop, to take a little break, I ask.

"Why did we stop ASF videos?" I ask.

"You don't remember?" Jerome says, drinking his water.

"No," I say. "Was there a reason?"

"Yeah," He says, putting his water down.

"Which was?" I ask.

"We just got bored," Jerome snaps.

"You know what? I think that's a lie. Somewhere, you still love the game. Do you feel the same way? I honestly loved making ASF videos," I say back.

"It's too late now to say that," He says.

"I know," I say. "But. PAX is in a few days."

"Yeah, so?" He replies.

"We could skip the Machinima Booth for a day right?"

"What're you saying?" He asks.

"I'm sure there's a COD booth somewhere," I say, flashing a smile.

"No way. You're thinking competing against the top players?" He says, jaw open.

"Yeah. Basically," I say.

"You're crazy," He says.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea," Mat pops in.

"You see!? Mat agrees. We could just do it for fun," I say.

"Fine. But you're paying for the admission to play against them," Jerome says, rolling his eyes.

"Deal," I say. "I'll be right back." I realized I forgot to do something. I walk out of my apartment, and knock on Hazel's. The door opens.

"Oh, hey Mitch," She says. "Back so soon?"

"Yeah, but for just a bit. I needed to ask you something," I say, palms sweating.

"Yeah, sure," She says, staring into my eyes.

"Um, we're going to PAX in a few days, I was just wondering if you wanted to come.

"Sure! What day?" She asks, happily.

"Um, on Saturday," I say. Today was Tuesday, which meant that it was in 4 days.

"That works out perfectly! Tristan leaves on Friday," she points out.

"Well then, see you then," I say, waving. I go back to my apartment.

"Hey dood?" Jerome asks as I walk in.

"Yeah?" I reply, dazed.

"If you want to do this COD thing, you need a team of 4. We already have 3. Try to find someone," He says.

"Alright," I say. "It's not that hard." I raise my hands up. I walk into my room, to see the Skype icon jumping up and down. I click it to see a bunch of messages from Celine.

CelineWu583: Mitch, you on?

CelineWu583: Mitch, we have to talk.

CelineWu583: C'mon, go on already!

CelineWu583: Mitch. Damn. Go. The. Fuck. On.

CelineWu583: GOD MITCH WHY IS THIS THE ONE TIME YOU WON'T GO ON.

CelineWu583: Mitchhhhhh.

CelineWu583: Dooooood.

CelineWu583: Goooo ooon.

There was about 300 more messages, just like that.

MitchHughes3258: WHAT?

CelineWu583: I FOUND CLAUDIA.

MitchHughes3258: WHAT?

CelineWu583: DO I NEED TO REPEAT MYSELF?

MitchHughes3258: NO. HOW?

CelineWu583: WELL, I KIND OF STALK HER BROTHER'S FACEBOOK PAGE.

MitchHughes3258: WHAT?

CelineWu583: YEAH, SO ANYWAY, HE JUST POSTED THAT HE WAS COMING TO MONTREAL TO VISIT HIS CLAUDIA.

MitchHughes3258: ALRIGHT, SO WE KNOW SHE LIVES HERE.

CelineWu583: THAT'S NOT ALL. SHE'S GOING TO CONCORDIA.

MitchHughes3258: THAT'S GREAT!

CelineWu583: NO IT'S NOT. I SEARCHED UP ALL THE UNDERGRADUATES GOING IN THE SCHOOL. SHE'S NOT THERE.

MitchHughes3258: WOW, YOU DID ALL THAT WORK?

CelineWu583: YEAH.

MitchHughes3258: WOW. HAZEL AND CLAUDIA ARE SOMEHOW ALIKE. HER BROTHER'S VISITING ALSO.

CelineWu583: REALLY? WHAT'S HIS NAME?

MitchHughes3258: TRISTAN.

CelineWu583: fuck.

MitchHughes3258: WHAT?

CelineWu583: ARE YOU SURE THIS IS HAZEL.

MitchHughes3258: YEAH, WHY?

CelineWu583: Well, Claudia's brother. His name is Tristan.

MitchHughes3258: That must be a coincidence though, right?

CelineWu583: Mitch? Does anything of Hazel remind you of Claudia?

MitchHughes3258: Her eyes. Her smile. A lot of things actually.

CelineWu583: You have a picture of her?

MitchHughes3258: Um…No?

CelineWu583: Take one. Now.

MitchHughes3258: Celine, you're scaring me.

CelineWu583: Fine then, I'm coming over.

MitchHughes3258: WHAT?

No reply. I groan, and walk out of my room. Adam and Ty were back, from wherever they were.

"Hey, you're back," I say.

"Yeah," Adam says.

"Where'd you guys go?" I ask.

"Nowhere," Ty quickly says.

"You're hiding something. Tell me," I say.

"I really don't want to say," Ty pleads.

"Tyyy…" I say, punching him on the arm.

"Fine, you really want to know?" He says.

"Um, I guess," I say.

"FINE! WE WENT TO A STRIP CLUB!" He yells.

Wasn't that just perfect timing, because, that's when we heard a knock from the door.

"Mitch, open up," I can hear Celine's voice say. I open the door to see her smiling.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation about strip clubs and such, but where is she?" She asks. Ty immediately turns red.

"She's just across the hall," I say, pointing towards the other side.

"Alright," she says, taking in deep breaths. "Goddammit Mitch, I can't do it."

"It's an unlikely chance it's her," I say, calming her down. "I'm sure it's just your imagination."

"Alright," She says. "But you have to come with me."

"Fine," I say. "Just- Do it." I scoff. "Guys, I'll be back."

"Mkay," Jerome says.

Celine and I walk across the hallway, knocking once more. Hazel opens the door, and sees Celine and me.

"W-What are you doing here?" She asks.

"Oh, I just wanted to introduce you to my friend, Celine," I say, pushing Celine towards Hazel.

"Hi, um, not to be stalkerish or anything, but can I see Tristan?" She asks.

"Oh. Um. Sure," She says, calling his name. He walks up to the door. As soon as Celine saw him, she nodded.

"Hi, my name is Celine, and I just wanted to say hi," she says, then walking back into my apartment.

"Um…What?" he asks me, confused. I shrug, and do the cuckoo sign at her. I follow her back in my apartment.

"It's her. It's her. Mitch. It's her," she says, twiddling her fingers.

"How do you know?" I ask.

"Tristan. I know what he looks like," she says.

"Are you completely sure?" I ask her.

"Yeah. She's Claudia."

**(Hazel's POV)**

Another knock comes on my door. I open it to see Mitch…And Celine. In shock, I still manage to stutter out,

"W-What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just wanted to introduce you to my friend, Celine," Mitch says, pushing her towards me.

"Hi, um, not to be stalkerish or anything, but can I see Tristan?" Celine asks. Something fishy was going on. Did they know?

"Oh. Um. Sure," I manage to say. I call his name out, and he comes walking out. As Celine saw him, she nodded. What was going on?

"Hi, my name is Celine, and I just wanted to say hi," she then proceeded to walk back in Mitch's apartment. What? Mitch and Tristan exchange some actions, and he walks off, closing his apartment door behind him. I walk out the hallway, and listen through the door.

"Are you completely sure?" I hear Mitch say.

"Yeah. She's Claudia," I hear Celine say.

Crap.

**(Some review replying things.)**

**YoshiPuff625: I'm not calling you a stalker. :P I wouldn't call anyone that. Except for me. I'm calling myself a stalker, seeing you, and finding you on all the fanfictions I read. It's pretty funny, when I finish reading something, then look at the reviews to find you. Lul. Anyway, continue reading on! **

**Oeve: Cool! I just named it after a person I met, who had some problems, like Hazel; in her life.**

**AlexandriCP: FANGIRL AWAY. 3**

**Coldplayer414: OHMIGOD YOU'RE REVIEWING MY STORY. I LOVE YOUR STORY AND THINGS AND SUCH OMG. THANK YOU.**


	14. Chapter 14- Make up and Dickings

**(A/N) Lol, I just realized that my friend found this. God damn, can you not stalk me? Yeah. Alex. Jason. ZhiWei. Stef. I see you. Anyway, getting on with the story.**

**(Hazel's POV…or Claudia. Urm. I DIDN'T MEAN THIS TO HAPPEN. I'M CONFUSING MYSELF)**

So he knew. Well, he thought of it. Celine confirmed it. I knock on his door. I hear him stand up and walk towards the door. As he opens it, I plan everything I need to say.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," I say.

"Why'd you do it?" He asks, biting his lip.

"Lie?" I ask.

"No, change your name," he says.

"I had to," I say.

"No, you didn't," he says. I was confused. "You put Celine in a state, that I didn't even know of. She was broken. You were her only friend."

"Did you think about me?" I ask. "I went in the same state. She was my only friend, and I chose to leave. And you know why? Your ex-girlfriend, whatever happened to her." I say this, and lift my shirt up, showing all the scars. "Did you think about why I left? Did you even try?" I pull my shirt down, and walk back to my apartment.

"Haz-Claudia-," He stutters. "Come back." I slam my door behind me.

"What was all of that about?" My brother asks, walking out of the bathroom.

"It's nothing," I say, as I walk back into my room, face down, slam the door, and put my face on my pillow. I hear someone open the door. Assuming it was my brother, I let him in.

"Claudia?" I hear Mitch say. Why did my brother let him in?

"What?" I grumble through the sheets.

"I'm sorry," I hear Celine says.

"About what?" I mumble.

"Just…everything," she says.

"You shouldn't be apologizing," I say, lifting my head up from the sheets. "I should, I'm sorry I left so suddenly. I just…had to get away."

"I understand that now," she says. I sit myself back up and hug her. As I do, I see Mitch trying to leave. I let go of the hug, and walk towards him.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" I ask him, slapping his shoulder.

"I ju-jus-just," He says. "Okay!?"

"Mhm," I say, sarcastically. I look back to Celine, and sit back on the bed.

"So…where do you live?" I ask her, giving her a creepy smile.

"Claudia…You're still the same," She says, rolling her eyes.

"Is change good?" I ask her.

"Sometimes," She replies. "When it doesn't involve creepily staring at your friends that you haven't seen in a few years." I laugh, and Mitch does too.

"Well," I say. "You can't change me." I lift my chin up.

"So anyway, answering your question…I used to live near downtown, but now, I realize that there is an opening here, just down the hall. And I may or may not be moving." She says, excitedly.

"No. Way," Mitch and I say in unison.

"God. That was a not a bit disturbing," she says. We talk for a bit, and catch up on what happened over the past.

"Well. I'ma gonna go," Celine says, looking at her watch. "Yeah, I have to get somewhere."

"OooOOoh," Mitch teases her. "Got a date?"

"Actually, yeah," She said.

"Wait, what?" Mitch says.

"Is there a problem?" She asks.

"With whoooo?" I say, punching her.

"Um," She blushes. "Ty."

"WHAT!?" Me and Mitch ask, at the same time.

"Again, not at all disturbing. I swear, you guys are like, twins," She says.

"Ty?" Mitch asks. "As in, my Ty? Or another Ty?"

"Your Ty," She says.

"No. Fucking. Way," Mitch says, standing up.

"Where're you going?" I ask him.

"To torment Ty about not telling me," He says, walking off.

"Boys," I scoff, jokingly.

"I know," She says, following the joke. "Anyway, I should really head off. I have to do make-up, and-," I stop her.

"You could do it here," I say.

"Really?" She asks.

"Why not? I think I have things," I say, shrugging.

"Alright then," She says. "Let's start." We walk over to my bathroom, passing my brother, who was on the couch watching TV. When we're in there, I look through some of the little bags I had.

"Is this makeup?" I ask, confused.

"You don't know what it is?" She asks.

"Of course, I know," I say. "But, I don't know shit about it."

"Well, as your best friend, I'm going to teach you how," She says.

"But I don't want to," I whine.

"Well, I am," she says.

"But-," I continue to whine.

"Shush," she says. So I did. She put something called 'foundation' that felt weird on my face.

"Ew," I say.

"Shush," she says, continuing to apply it. She continues putting on all of this weird ass stuff. When she was done, I look in the mirror.

"What's the difference?" I ask.

"A lot, you'll see. Go find Mitch," she says, shoving me out of the bathroom.

"But-," I get interrupted by her, slamming the bathroom door in my face.

"LISTEN TO HER!" Tristan calls from the couch.

"BUT-,"

"LISTEN TO YOUR BROTHER!" I hear Celine say from inside the bathroom.

"But-," I knew they wouldn't listen. "Fine." I walk out of my apartment, and knock on Mitch's door.

"Yup?" He says, as he opens the door. "Oh…Hey."

"Celine made me come over," I quickly say.

"Well, um, come on in?" He says, questioning. "You look nice."

"Oh, thanks," I say.

"So, what do you want to do?" He asks me.

"I dunno," I reply back.

"Well…Jerome and them are going to climb Mt. Royale. You want to go with them?" He asks me.

"Sure! Classic landmark that I've never been to, seems fun," I say.

"Alright, well, they should be leaving soon," He says, scratching his head.

"MIIITCH!" I hear Jerome call for him. "BIGGUMS WE'RE READY!"

"ALRIGHT!" Mitch yells back. "LEZZGO!" He grabs my arm, and I can't help but blush a bit. We walk over to Jerome, who was in Mitch's room, using the computer. Mat, Jerome, and Adam walk out of his room, smiling.

"What'd you do?" Mitch asks, knowing something was up. He walks into his room, to see his youtube channel, and a video uploaded 2 minutes ago. It was titled, "I NEED A DICKING". Mitch clicks it, to see Jerome, Mat, and Adam twerking into his camera.

"DAMN YOU!" Mitch shouts, and you can hear the guys bursting out in laughter. He closes the window, keeping the video as a joke to his fans. He runs out of the room, and it was like a real life Sumo-Tori. I walk out to see the guys wrestling, and I laugh. They stop, and look at me.

"Right. Mitch has a girl over," Mat says, standing up, and brushing himself off. "You didn't see ANYTHING."

"Mhm," I say, giggling. They all stand up, and just stand there.

"So…How's life?" Adam asks, like nothing happened.

"It's okay," I say. "You?"

"Um…," He stutters. "MITCH SHE'S ON TO US!" He then proceeds to run out the door.

"Well, I guess, let's get going?" Jerome says, following Adam out the door. Ty was staying at Mitch's apartment, to wait for Celine. Mat, Mitch, and I walked out the door, closing the door behind us.

"Bye!" Ty calls out, as we close the door. We try catching up to Adam and Jerome, who were in the elevator, frantically pressing buttons so that we would have to wait, or take the stairs. Thankfully, the elevator was a bit on the slower side, so we made it. We cram into the small elevator, me against Mitch. I look up at him, and smile. He looks down back at me, and slides his hand into mine. The elevator opens at the ground floor, and we walk out, hand in hand. We walk toward Mt. Royale, as Mitch tells us facts.

"FUN FACT NUMBER SIX!" He says.

"Shut up," Jerome groans.

"Montreal was named after this mountain. Mount. Royale. Montreal," He says, carefully explaining.

"Can you just stop trying?" Mat says, annoyed. The rest of the walk there was just like that. Mitch saying weird facts, and everyone was pissed off.

"Fun Fact Number thirty thre-," He says, not being able to finish his sentence by Adam interrupting.

"What do you find attractive about this guy?" He asks me, pointing to him. "Like, if you date him, you'll have to cope with all of these facts." Mitch and I blush, so I decide to say something back.

"Fun Fact Number Thirty Three," I say. "Fun Facts suck, but, fun."

"No way you can find them fun," Jerome kids. "You might as well be saying that you have a pet Chewbacca, named after juice."

"What?" I ask, confused about what he just said.

"Nothing!" He says, waving his hands up. "Nothing, at all." There was no fun facts after that. We just kept walking, until we made it. I happen to see the same blonde girl there, kind of looking at us.

"Mitch," I tell him. "The girl's here again."

"Damn," he replies. "You must probably be wondering who she is?"

"Yeah," I say, squeezing his hand. "Who is she?"

"Some over obsessed fan," he replies. "Stalks me around town, but only came up to me once. She thinks that I don't notice her." He lets out a laugh.

"You don't do anything about it?" I ask. It seemed pretty serious.

"Nah," He says. "Doesn't do any harm, does it?"

"I guess not," I say.

Now that, would be something he, and I, would regret saying, or even to just agree to it.

**Woah there, did you just-? CLIFFHANGER? Yeah. You heard it. **


	15. Chapter 15- PUPPIES FOR DAYZ

**(A/N) I've been reading some fanfictions, and everything is really turning upside-down, like, a major plot twist. I've been thinking of one, but not a very large one. I don't know, I don't like plot twists that much. But the one I'm thinking of actually seems realistic enough to happen. Alright, I may or may not be doing it. Anyway, review replying at the end and such.**

**(Mitch's POV)**

We make it to our destination, Mt. Royale. I smile, and squeeze Claudia's hand a little bit. As we walk up the staircase, greeted by the statue of Jacques Cartier, we can hear Jerome pant.

"Already so tired?" I ask him, punching him playfully.

"Yeah. I d-don-don't think I can make it," he says, holding his hand on his chest.

"Alright. We'll just leave you here," I say, proceeding to walk forward.

"No!" he cries out. "You're not supposed to leave me." He puts his hand on my shoulder. "Bennnja. You can't do disss." I keep walking forward, hand in hand with Claudia. She was going with it so well.

"Mitch? Do you hear something? Like something calling out your name?" She asks me.

"Yeah, probably Adam or something," I reply. "ADAM!" He looks back, as he was in front of us.

"What?" he says, shooting me a look.

"I said a what what in the butt," Claudia starts to rap. I laugh, and people start to stare at us. As we make it to the top, a festival of some sort was going on. It was also like a mini market, people from diverse countries selling handmade things. We decide to loiter there for a while, looking at the little stalls. I see something that catches my eye. I look over at Claudia, who was talking to a lady about something. I go toward this object, and ask the woman running the stall.

"How much is this?" I ask, picking up a charm bracelet, with no charms.

"The bracelet? 7 dollars," she says. I hand her a five dollar bill, and a toonie.

"Thanks," I say, putting the bracelet in my pocket.

"You two are a cute couple," she says. "You and that guy right?" She points at Jerome. I felt like dying.

"Oh…no," I say, trying to hold my laughter in. "It's that girl," I say, pointing at Claudia.

"Oh!" she says. "Very sorry."

"It's alright, people think that all the time," I say.

"Alright. Have a good day, you two," She says, waving.

"You too," I say, waving back. I walk back towards Claudia, who was buying a book. As she sees me, she waves.

"Mitch! Look at this," she says, showing me a book, The Hunger Games.

"You're gonna make me read that?" I ask, my hands in my pocket, feeling the bracelet.

"Yeah, for someone who plays it everyday, you have to read it," she explains. "What'd you get?" She asks me.

"Oh, nothing," I say. "Just looked around."

"Alright," she says, paying the woman. "Thank you!"

"No problem," The lady says back, like a reflex. Claudia walks towards me, and takes my hand.

"Are we going up now?" she asks, resting her head on my shoulder.

"If the guys are done," I say back.

"Where are they?" she asks me.

"Right there," I say as I point to a group of people, fascinated by a tree.

"Don't tell me," she says.

"They're staring at a maple tree, yes," I say.

"Are they on-?" She asks.

"Drugs? No. Alcohol? I wish," I say.

"Well then, looks like they're done," She says, as they slowly walk away from it.

"Alright then, let's go," I say, walking forward, our hands going back and forth. We walk towards them. They all had maple leaves in their hands.

"Guys, don't abuse the trees," I say, eying the trees. As we walk under one, a leaf falls. It wasn't even Autumn, it just fell randomly. I catch it and put it in my pocket.

"That'll crush it," Claudia says. "Here, put it in the book." She passes me The Hunger Games, and I tuck it in there. "Now you have to hold it for the rest of the day."

"B-Bu-But," I whine, but eventually dealt with it. We sat down with the guys, who were now sitting down. We sat there in the shade, looking around, when Mat breaks the silence.

"Ready to go up the hill?" Mat asks, slowly standing up.

"Yup, let's go," Jerome quickly says, standing up. We all groan as we get used to walking again. "Where to?"

"Over there," I say pointing to a path.

"Mkay," he replies, heading towards the path. We follow, and start to walk up. It was a weekday, but it was still fairly busy with bikers, people walking their dog, and just plain hikers. As the mountain was too steep, there were a few staircases, and a longer path for the bikers. I look around, to see a man walking his dog. His dog was really small, but was managing to drag a huge log around. I show Claudia, and she smiles.

"That dog's really cute," I say. "I want one. Like, now."

"Then get one," she replies.

"No, but, I want that one," I whine.

"Well then, go steal it."

"But that would be rude."

"So, get another dog."

"But I want that one."

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"Fine."

And so, we continue walking up. As we make it to the top, I see many people, as expected. Flags were up, and there was a viewing platform to look at the scenery that Montreal had to offer. We walk up to the platform, looking around. You could spot everything from this height, the rustic, but beautiful Old Montreal, to the side. Downtown, where everything was busy, and you could see it. We stare at it, in awe, when someone pokes my shoulder.

"Hi, sorry to interrupt, but could you help us take a picture?" A guy asks me, his hand around a girl.

"Sure," I say. He hands me a camera, and they pose and smile. I take one, and hand it back to them.

"Thanks," He says, looking at his camera. "Wow, that's really good."

"I have some experience in taking pictures for people," I tell him.

"Hah, that's funny," he snorts. "Anyway, thanks. You two are a cute couple."

I was about to stop him, but I managed to stop myself first.

"Thanks, you too," I say, smiling. "Have a good day."

"You too," he replies, waving. I look back at Claudia, who was listening.

"So, we're a couple now?" She asks me.

"Well," I say. "Do you want to be one?"

"What type of question is that?" She asks jokingly, making a weird face.

"I don't know," I say back. "One I've been trying to ask for a while."

"And one I've been dying to answer," she says. Was she saying yes?

"Well then, Claudia, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Well, Mitch," she starts to say. My palms start to sweat a bit. "I'd be delighted to."

**A little shorter chapter then other chapters, but that's okay. Review replying will be down below. **

**KittieNerdie: I've been reading Mitch's tweets, and that was one of them, I just changed it a little. **

**Iresilence: Please no. For all you confused readers, this is Jason, NOT my father, that would be a bit too embarrassing. .**

**DeadTuber: I love your story, lots of drama, but at the same time, evened out by the calmness. Thank you for reviewing!**

**Oeve: Isn't this going to be hard for the both of us? I've never met another Arielle, with the same spelling before. I've seen an Erielle before, but never an Arielle. This is going to be fun. **


	16. Chapter 16- Big Brother Talk

**(A/N) I've been reading John Green lately, and now my life is upside down. Everything has a deeper meaning, and I'm thinking things poetically. I'm actually kind of sad now.**

**(Claudia's POV)**

He asked me out. I imagined everything though, if something went wrong, what would happen? Of course, I would think this. You have to know it through. What if Zoey came back again? What if she found out about Mitch and me? Let's not think about later. Let's just…let it happen?

"Well Mitch," I say, trying to think of now. "I'd be delighted to." He lets out a smile, and brings me closer, embracing in a hug.

"I do like you, Claudia," he whispers in my ear. "I'd like to learn about you, as to me, you are an important piece of artwork, that no one has noticed before. And when they do, you'll be dead. Like Vincent Van Gogh." I turn a bright pink. He breaks the hug apart, and looks at me. The sun, setting now, making a warm glow on his face.

"YO! MITCH!" I hear Jerome cry out. "YOU DONE LOOKING AT BUILDINGS?" Mitch laughs a little bit, and walks towards him. I follow.

"Jerome, it's much more than buildings," he says.

"Buildings, shdmildings," Jerome says. "I'm tired. Can we go home now?"

"Yes, little one," He says, jokingly. "We can go home."

***~Time Skip~***

We were back at the apartments. I couldn't call it home, just yet, as I just moved in. Mitch unlocks the door, and the guys walk in immediately, leaving Mitch and I in the hallway. He pulls me closer to him, kind of like a waltz movement. I could feel his minty breath on my skin, cooling it. I resisted not to cough, as I was still in a little flu-cold. I wrap my arms around his neck, loosely.

"I had a good time today," he says.

"So did I," I respond.

"We should do it again, sometime," he says. "Just the two of us,"

"Like a date?" I ask.

"Well, judging that you are my girlfriend, I think it's perfectly normal to have dates," he says, quickly.

"I guess," I say. "That's what normal people do."

"Yes, but you…you aren't like any other girl I've met," he says, his eyes meeting mine. He leans in, and steals a kiss. It was more like a peck; as it was fast, but meaningful. He walks to open the door, but he turns around.

"Remember, PAX is in a few days," he says.

"Where is it?" I ask him.

"Seattle," He says. **(A/N) THANK YOU OEVE. LOTS OF LOVEEE.**

"What?" I ask him.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"That's…out of town," I tell him.

"Yeah, so we'd be taking a plane," he tells me.

"Yeah, but I kind-of can't afford that right now," I say, a little quietly.

"I knew that, so I got you tickets," he says, reassuring.

"What!?" I exclaim. "Mitch, don't spend ANYTHING on me."

"Don't worry, I didn't," He says. "Machinima's paying for it. We got an extra tickets, to bring someone."

"Oh…Well that makes a lot more sense," I say.

"It does, doesn't it?" he says. "Have a good night, Claudia."

"Good night, Mitch." He closes the door, and I open mine. I walk in to see my brother, still in the same position as he was when I left.

"Hey," Tristan says, on the couch. "How was it with Mitch?"

"It went alright," I say, sitting next to him. He makes room for me, finally changing his position on the couch.

"So…Getting on that subject that you kind-of ignored," he starts to talk. "State Mitch, and his purpose."

"What?" I ask, laughing at the same time.

"You know what I mean," he says, nudging me.

"Well, he just asked me out today," I say, looking straight forward.

"WHAT!? OMG. TELL ME ALL THE DEETS," he screams, mocking girls that used to go to my school.

"I don't know. He just asked me," I tell him.

"Well, I'm going to have a serious big-brother warning thing that happens with him," he says.

"No," I say, emphasizing the 'O'. "You're not going to do that."

"Why not? You're my little sister, and this is your first real relationship. Give me a reason not to," he argues.

"Well, for one thing, we've been in this 'relationship' for about 2 hours. Please don't scare him away," I state.

"Well…I guess. Maybe I'll do it tomorrow," he babbles.

"No," I cry out. "You're not going to!"

"Well, give me another reason."

"Are we actually going to do this?"

"Yes."

"No." And so we continue with it. I tell him it's nothing, but he won't give it up.

"FINE!" I yell. "GO! DO IT!"

"Thank you, but it's rather late," he instructed. "I'll do it tomorrow."

"God," I murmur, flipping him off as I walk away.

"Wow. Control your emotions," He says, hands up.

"Yo," I say turning around. "YOU control your emotions." I turn back towards my room.

"Nice comeback," he says, sniggering.

"Shut up," I say, quickly, and walk in my room, slamming the door behind me. I change into my soft pajamas, feeling the warmth surrounding me. I walk out, and head into the bathroom, closing the door behind me, to brush my teeth. When I walk out, I see Mitch talking to my brother. I close the door, almost as it was a reflex, and I sat there. This is going to be a _looong_ night.

**(A/N) AHHH MY STORY CAUGHT UP TO ME. ALRIGHT, THIS WAS A SHORT CHAPTER BECAUSE I JUST HAD TO PUT SOMETHING OUT. ALRIGHT, NO REVIEW REPLYING TODAY. THANK YOU FOR 2000 VIEWS! LOVE YOU ALL.**


	17. Chapter 17- 'Activities'

**(A/N) AHHHH Writer's block. I'll try to break through it.**

**By the way, WASAH21, THANK YOU OMG. I WAS SO CONFUSED. I SEARCHED IT UP AND EVERYTHING. BUT, I'M PRETTY SURE THEY WENT TO PAX EAST…I THINK.**

**(Mitch's POV)**

I knock on Hazel's door. Her brother, Tristan opens the door.

"Oh hey," he says. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, um, can I speak to Claudia?" I ask, awkwardly, putting my hands in my hoody.

"Oh, sure. She's just in the bathroom right now,"

"Alright, I'll come back later," I say as I turn around.

"Wait!" Tristan calls from behind. I face him.

"Yes?" I ask, wondering.

"Um, you can just come in and wait. She's only brushing her teeth, she'll be done soon," he says, smirking.

"Alright," I say, more in a hushed tone. I walk in, confused. He closes the door behind me, and gestures to the chair. I sit down, and he sits down next to me, giving me a creepy stare.

"Um," I say, kind of **REALLY **confused.

"You hurt my sister in anyway, and I will fucking murder you," he says.

"I understand that already…," I assure him.

"Oh!" He says, stopping the stare. "Well, that just makes it 10x more awkward, doesn't it?"

"What did you expect?" I ask him.

"Well, something like," He says, then turning his voice into a deep voice. "Nah son, I don't give a shit about you." We both start laughing.

**(Claudia's POV)**

Damn. Shouldn't have worn these pajamas. They were really thin, and I didn't expect Mitch to come over at this time. I hear them laugh, and I realize, I should just suck it up. _Deep breaths. _ I creak open the door a little bit, and they direct all their attention towards me. _Shit shit shit shit shit. _I wave a little hello, and gesture to my brother to come over. He walks over, with a confused face.

"What?" He asks, still having the weird face plastered.

"Um, can you pass me that jacket over there?" I ask, pointing at the couch.

"Why?"

"Well, at night time, girls like to take off their bras, because they're goddamn uncomfortable. And, Mitch is right there," I whisper, emphasizing 'Right'.

"Alright. Fine," He groans, and walks over to the couch. I watch as he picks it up, and throws it to me. Luckily for me, I knew how to catch. I catch it, and mouth "Thank you," To him. I close the door, put the jacket on, and walk out.

"Hi," I say, rather quickly. I take a seat, leaving there only 1 seat left.

"Hi," Mitch says back, looking down. Dammit, if I only knew he was only going to look down, I wouldn't have caused all of that commotion.

"So…What were you guys talking about?" I ask.

"Oh, you know," My brother begins. "Just saying that I'd kick his ass if he'd hurt you. Those things."

"God damn," I scoff. "WE WENT OVER THIS!"

"Well, but-," he starts to say.

"No," I stop him. "Just—Fine."

"Really!?" He asks, rather too excitedly.

"Guys, I'm still here," Mitch points out.

"Right!" I exclaim, pointing my fingers at him. I face towards my brother. "We can talk about this later."

"Mhm," he says, leaving the room.

"Where're you going?" I ask.

"Oh, I thought you wanted some privacy," He claims.

"Actually, I was just going to leave," Mitch says, over my shoulder. He stands up, and kisses me on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow," he whispers in my ear. I smile at him, blushing. "God, you're beautiful when you're embarrassed."

"Shut up," I say sarcastically. I give him a kiss back on the cheek. "See you tomorrow," I whisper. He leaves my apartment, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Er mer gerd," my brother says, from a distance. And, being me, I forgot all about him.

"Shush," I say, walking back into my room. I close the door, take off my jacket, and lay down on the bed. I look over to my wall, full of posters, and I see our handprints, stained on the wall. I let out a smile, remembering, just what happened a few days ago. I've got a new mattress, and my bed was a beautiful color. I stand up, yet again, and walk out of my apartment.

"Where are you go-?" My brother asks, as I close the door. Cutting him off, I walk over to his apartment. I knock, quietly. He opens the door, and smiles. I embrace him in a kiss, smiles against each other. My brother opens my door, and as quickly shuts it. I break the connection, and laugh.

**(Mitch's POV)**

"Good night, Mitch." Claudia whispers. I can feel her minty breath on me.

"Good night, my little cloud," I whisper, out of breath. She walks back into her apartment, and I just stand at my door frame, grinning like an idiot.

"I SAW THAT!" Adam yells behind me. "MY LITTLE MITCH FINALLY GREW UP!"

"Can you not?" I ask, going back into my apartment, closing the door. Adam goes over to me and ruffles my hair.

"I saw it too," I hear Ty say, from the kitchen.

"Ty! You're back!" I exclaim, walking away from Adam, who gave me a new hairstyle. "So, how was it?" I ask him.

"How was what?" He asks grabbing an apple.

"You know," I say, winking at him. "The date?"

"Oh!" He says, taking a bite. "It wasn't exactly a date…It was more like an activity." I honestly just died. I burst out in laughter.

"A-An," I croak out, in between breaths. "Ac-ctiv-tivety?"

"Crap, that sounded a WHOLE lot better in my head," He says shaking his head.

"So," I say, laughter dying down. "How was your…Activity?" I ask him, giggling like a little girl.

"Mitch," He says, staring at me. "Can we never bring this up, ever again?"

"I can't promise that," I say, continuing to laugh. Adam walks in the room, probably from all the laughter.

"What's so funny?" He asks, putting on a sad face.

"Oh you know," I say. "Talking about Ty's _Activity_ with Celine."

"Did you just say-?" He suddenly burst out laughing, and in came Jerome and Mat.

"DON'T LEAVE US WONDERING!" Jerome cries out. I explain this "Activity" Situation to him, and for the next few minutes, all of us are laughing at a very still Ty, red from embarrassment.

"Can you guys, please stop," He pleads. That just made us laugh even more. "I give up." He walks out the door, and leaves us all laughing.

**(Celine's POV)**

I was in my new apartment, just checking out the space, organizing where to put furniture. I hear laughter erupting from Mitch's room. Hm. I go back to my work, but I could still hear the echoing. What could be so funny? I go up to the door, but before I could open it, I got a huge pain in my stomach.

**I wanted to try some of these cliffhangers, because, why not? Oh my god, Deadtuber finished her story, and I just feel all the feels right now. THIS IS WHAT YOU DID TO ME. ;-; Alright, some review replying things and such.**

**AmySkyWalker101: Thank you so much! I really do appreciate it!**

**WASAH21: THANK YOU! I was honestly so confused, but I'm pretty sure they went to PAX East.**

**AND A FRIENDLY REMINDER IS THAT I MAY BE DELAYED A DAY OR SO IN MY WRITING. ALRIGHT, LOVE YOU ALL, TAKE CARE.**


	18. Chapter 18- Clubbing and Alcohol

**(A/N) I've been staying up late lately to write. It's so early into the school year, but it seems like we're in the middle of an exam season.**

**(Claudia's POV) **

***~To the next day~***

"ERRRRGH," I groan, putting my pillow over my head. "GO AWAY!"

"No," my brother grinned. "Wake up."

"But-,"

"No."

"But-,"

"No."

"Can't I just-,"

"No."

"Whyyy?" I ask, holding the 'y'.

"Because, I'm bringing you somewhere," he says. "Now get yo' ass up here."

"Ugh…Fine," I manage to bring myself up, feeling the coldness of the air. Oh! How I wanted to go back under the warm duvets, and just stay there, and sleep. But that's not how life works with my brother.

"Hurry up then, we don't want to be late," he pulls me towards the bathroom.

"I can walk, I'm not 1 anymore," I say, pulling away.

"You can keep telling yourself that," my brother says, urging for me to walk faster.

"What's the rush?" I ask, still a little groggy.

"Just-," he pauses. "Hurry." I walk into the bathroom, feeling the cold tiles against my feet. I close the door, and get ready. Brushing my teeth, combing my hair, etc.

"HURRY UP IN THERE!" I hear Tristan yell.

"I'M ALMOST DONE, CAN YOU JUST WAIT GODDAMMIT!?" I yell back at him. It was a perfectly good Thursday, why couldn't I just sleep?

"GOD, SOMEONE'S NOT IN A GOOD MOOD!" I hear him yell back.

"SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT WHEN YOU GET WOKEN UP AT-," I pause, and look at a clock in the bathroom. "8 AM!" I tie my hair up into a bun, and walk out. I go straight into my room, when I hear Tristan again.

"CLAUDS. WEAR SOMETHING COMFORTBLE, BUT CLASSY," he yells, through the door.

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN!?" I ask, confused. No answer. Damn. I just end up putting on a t-shirt, and shorts. I walk out of my room, and my brother eyes me, up and down.

"Good enough," he says, opening the door.

"Where are we going?" I ask, walking out.

"Somewhere," he replies, closing the door behind him.

"That doesn't answer shit."

"Well, surprises work that way."

"Fine."

We go down the elevator, and he drags me along the sidewalks of Montreal.

"Again, I can walk, you understand now?" I tell him, trying to break free of his iron grip.

"Fine, fine," he says, letting go. I follow him, to a little café, that I've never heard of.

"How do you know this place?" I ask, going inside.

"Well, the other day, when you were out at Mt. Royale, I kind-of went here," he says.

"You just…felt attracted to it? It's pretty damn far, and I knew places closer to the apartment," I ask, confused.

"Well, I may have came here to see someone," he says, a little quieter. "Thus, why I brought you here." What? I was confused. We order some coffee, and sit down.

"Um, Claudia… I should've told you earlier," he starts. Told me what earlier? Where was he going with this? "I didn't exactly come here, to entirely visit you." What.

"So, what was the other reason?" I ask him.

"Claudia…I'm gay," he confesses. It wasn't a big surprise though, as he never really had an interest in girls.

"Since when?" I ask, in a serious tone. I didn't know why I was so excited though. There was nothing to be excited about.

"Since…Freshmen year," he says, looking straight down at his coffee. "Are you okay with this?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be!?" I exclaim, excitedly.

"Wow, this is not how I thought you were going to react. I thought you were going to be like dad and mo-," he pauses.

"You told them!?" I ask, eyes about to pop out any second. "Are you crazy!?"

"I didn't think it through," He tries to defend himself. "And that brings us to the other reason why I'm here. To meet someone, and…" he pauses. "Mom and dad…kind of…Disowned me." Oh. My. Fucking. God. Are you serious?

"Fuck them. You'll stay with me," I comfort him.

"Actually…Since I recently finished college, I may have moved here already," he says, looking up from his coffee.

"I live fairly close from here," he states, and takes a sip of coffee.

"Really?" I say excitedly. I had a reason to be excited now.

"Yeah," he continues. "I live right there." He points to an apartment complex, which looked like the one from F.R.I.E.N.D.S. "Pretty cheap rent too."

"Oh," I say. "Cool." We talk for a while, updating each other on events. Apparently he was dating a guy called Kevin. We start to walk back to my place, when I realized that he was still sleeping inside my apartment.

"Tristan? If you live in Montreal, why're you staying over?" I ask.

"I don't know. I didn't expect myself to tell you so soon," he replies back, hands in his pockets. "I should go back to my place though. I have to do something."

I decided not to ask him what this, 'Something' was, and just kept walking. Once we made it back to my apartment, it was, not quite late, but cloudy. It was 10:00, but it seemed like 3. Just the ambiance of the clouds, made it this way. Hm.

***~Time Skip~* 8:30 pm**

**(Mitch's POV)**

"YO, MITCH!" Jerome yells in my ear. "WE GONNA GO CLUBBING. THESE MONTREAL CLUBS ARE BEAST. SO YOU HAVE TO COME. ALRIGHT? OKAY. LETS GO." I don't get a say in this, and I know that. I grab my jacket, and walk out of the door, bumping in to Claudia. She looks up from her phone.

"Oh, hey Mitch," she says, putting her phone away.

"Hi, are you busy right now?" I ask her.

"Nope, you?" she replies quickly.

"We're going out to a club, want to come?" I ask.

"Sure, but don't expect me to drink anything," she notes.

"WOOOOOO! HYPED HYPED HYPED, LETS GET HYPERRR!" Jerome interrupts, bumping into me. "Oh hey," he says, casually to Claudia.

"Hey," she says, waving slowly.

"You coming?" he asks.

"Yeah," she replies.

"Then, let's go," he says motioning towards the elevator. Mat, Adam, and Ty come out of my apartment, talking.

"Oh, hi," Mat says, seeing Claudia.

"Hi," she says back, awkwardly.

A silence fills the air. So I decide to break it. "Alrighty then, let's go."

***~Time Skip~* (WOAHHH ANOTHER TIME SKIP? OH NO FLAMINGOOO)**

**(Claudia's POV)**

As we enter the club, Jerome immediately gets a bottle of Tequila, and 6 shot glasses. I've never drank before, and I wanted it to stay that way. A heavy blast of punk blows through the speaker. They sit down on the bar stools, so I follow. I've never been to a club. Jerome pours the tequila into the 6 shot glasses.

"Jerome? I've never been to a club, and I've never drank," I tell him.

"Well, damn. Is that why you've never had a boyfriend?" He asks. I didn't take it offensively, as I knew he meant it as a joke.

"Hey. You take that back," I say following along.

"I will," he says. "If, you can manage to pick up a guy in one shot."

"Fine," I reply harshly back to him.

"BUT! If you don't do it, you have to take all six of these shots," Jerome adds. Mitch looks a little worried.

"You don't have to do this," Mitch whispers to me.

"Oh, I'm doing this alright," I tell him. "Fine," I say to Jerome. "Watch me." I walk up to a random guy, and flirt.

"Hey," I say, almost hushed. I had no fucking clue what to do.

"Um…Hi?" He replies, almost like a question. I look over at Jerome and them, and they're just looking, and listening.

"Hey, I saw you, and I just thought you were cute, that's all," I say, I hear Mitch facepalming, and the rest of them holding in laughter.

"Yeah, you're cute and all, but I'm not interested in girls," He says, backing off. "Sorry." He walks away, and I can the guys laughing. I walk towards them.

"Shuddup," I tell them.

"CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!" Mat starts to cheer. I grab a glass. I take it down, and I feel it burn down my throat. Crap, that hurt. Is that why I didn't want to drink? I grab another one, and Adam joins the chant. Another. Another. Another. I feel woozy, and everything was blurred. I take the last shot.

"D-Do-Done," I manage to say. Mitch looks at me worringly.

"Are you okay?" he asks me.

"Yeahhh. Tooootally fine."

**(Mitch's POV)**

I was worried about Claudia. I made sure to keep an eye on her. I grab a beer, and she stumbles towards me.

"H-Hey…I thought you didn't drink?" she asks me.

"Yeah, I lied." I confess to her. I just didn't want to drink that night. I wanted to remember all of it.

"Well, that's gooood. Alcohol is AWESOME," she says cheering.

"Listen, I think we should go home," I tell her.

"Why? We-We just got here," She stutters out.

"Well, um-," I was cut off by a pair of lips. God, she was drunk, I could taste the booze on her lips. I back away from her.

"What? You didn't like it?" She asks. I can smell the alcohol in her breath.

"You're drunk, and I'm gonna bring you home," I say. "Stay. Here." I walk towards Adam, and tell him about Claudia.

"You mean her?" he asks, pointing to Claudia, jamming out on the dance floor. I nod. "Yeah, take her back. She's wasted." I walk over to her, and stop her.

"Heeeyyy Mitch. Hah. Nice to see you again. Are you going to dance with me?" She asks, pulling me closer.

"As much as I want to, I'm going to bring you home," I tell her.

"But, Mittttch," she pleads. "Fine."

I have to grab her, so she wouldn't fall. But she still continued to stumble. So, I pick her up, bridal style, and continue walking. For a girl like her, she was really light.

"Oh, ho ho! Look what we have here!" she says, whispering in my ears, her arms around my neck. Soon enough, we get back to the apartment. She passed out in my arms, and wouldn't let go. Damn. I manage to carry her weight in one hand, as I grab my keys. I open the door to my apartment, and put her in my bed. She looked so relaxed when she was sleeping, it was nice. I tuck the covers in, and kiss her cheek.

"Good night, Claudia. I love you."

**The perks of being drunk: You don't remember shit, so Mitch can say what he wants to say. Hurhurhur.**

**Review replying things: **

**Oeve: DAMMIT! Lol, I fixed it in the chapter. Thank you sooo much.**

**Coldplayer414: And, I probably will make this story end. But that's in about 2 years if I commit enough. Lol.**

**AlexandriCP: You be patient, and wait, it'll come when it needs to.**

**DeadTuber: All dem feels. It does hurt. And the ending was not bad at all! It was one of those endings where the reader can imagine what was going to happen, to visualize the whole thing.**

**WASAH21: You were a big help! :3**


	19. Chapter 19- Pancakes and PAX

**(A/N) No school! Alright, I need to catch up on writing anyway. I'll just not sleep.**

**(Claudia's POV)**

I wake up in a bed, that is not my own. I look down, and thank god, I'm wearing clothes. I look around to realize I was in Mitch's room. God, his pillow was so fluffy, I didn't want to leave. I bury my face into the pillow, breathing in his scent. It smelled like… I don't know, but it smelt good. I hear some pots and pans clanging outside the door, so I get up. But once I do, I get this huge headache, it throbbed inside my head. I decide to fight against it, walking out of his room with my hand on my forehead.

"Oh! You're awake," Mitch exclaims, as he looks over to me. He was cooking something. "I didn't expect you to wake up at-," He pauses, and looks at a clock. "11 in the morning."

"Yeah. What exactly happened yesterday?" I ask him.

"You want the full story?" He asks me, stirring what looked like batter mix.

"What else?" I say, laughing. I look around and the rest of the guys sleeping on the couch and the air mattress that I recently returned.

"Well, let's just say, you may have had 6 shots of tequila, and god knows what else," He continues as he put the spoon he was using to mix this 'batter' in the sink.

"Well, that explains everything, except for the fact that I woke up in your bed," I mutter softly, but loud enough for him to hear.

"You kind of passed out. I carried you back home, and I just put you in my bed," he explains, heating up a pan, and oil.

"So, where'd you sleep?" I asked him, curious. He points at an empty spot next to Jerome.

"I slept in the same bed as Jerome," he explains.

"Wow. Do you like me that much?" I ask him, laughing. "We slept in the same bed before, you could've just done that."

"Well, judging by the fact that you tried to make out with me yesterday, I didn't want to try that," he responds. I guess he had a point…Wait what?

"What!?" I ask, in a whisper. I didn't want to wake up the others.

"Well, you tried and-," I interrupt him.

"Why did I take the shots?" I ask him, wondering what the crap happened yesterday. I didn't remember anything last night. I remember the morning, where I talked to Tristan, but nothing else.

"Um…You kind of tried to pick up another guy," he stampers.

"But why? I'm with you, aren't I?" I ask, confusingly.

"It was...Erm… An action to prove you right?" He stutters, trying to think of the right words.

"Prove me right of what?" I continuing asking.

"That…you could pick up a guy easily," he says, looking at the pan.

"Was I drunk before the shots or-?" I ask, still VERY confused.

"Nah, just…Mad, maybe," he says, walking towards the pan.

"Oh! Well, I'm sorry," I say, following him. I give him a hug from behind.

"It's fine, I was just glad the guy was gay," he says, turning around, and kissing my forehead. Well, that sums up all of it. He walks away, and picks up the batter.

"You're making pancakes?" I ask, sitting down on one of the bar stools. My head was still throbbing, urghhhh.

"Yeah," he says. "You're probably hungover, aren't you?"

"Yeah," I manage to say.

"Well, I have juice boxes," he says, opening the fridge.

"So?" I ask.

"Well, juice cures hangovers," he implies, taking it out. "And, I, unlike you, didn't drink that much, so here you go." He throws the juice box at me. Having no energy, I let it hit the table, instead of catching it. I manage to use some energy, and drink the juice, eagerly. I watch Mitch as he pours the batter in, making a sizzling noise. He lets it sit, so he goes up to his cupboard, and takes out a bottle of Maple Syrup. Of course, we're in Canada now. I could remember the day I left, as it was only a week ago. I lived with one of my aunts, who lived in New Jersey. She really did treat me well, as she knew about my dad and mom. My brother, of course was with us too. He left before me, saying that he was going to move to Quebec City, which was, the capital of Quebec. It was great, because I was going to Montreal, which meant we could visit each other more often. But now, apparently he's been living here all this time, which is 10 times better.

"Um, do you want some?" Mitch asks me, breaking me out of my thoughts. He holds up a pile of pancakes. Wow, was I thinking for that long?

"How, in the living hell, did you make all of those pancakes?" I ask, confused.

"Magic!" He announced, loudly.

"Well, you're not going to eat all of those are you?" I say, picking one up with my hands.

"Woah there," he says, backing off. "You forgot the maple syrup." I laugh, and grab it. I pour it in my mouth, and take a huge bite of pancake. "I'm dating a monster," Mitch jokes.

"But, I'm the best monster, aren't I?" I spat back, pancake stuffed in my mouth.

"Hm…Are monsters considered good?" He asks.

"In some cases," I say.

"Well then, you're the best monster, in this case," He says, kissing my cheek. He sits next to me, and mimics me, basically drinking the syrup, and stuffing himself with pancake. "You excited?" He asks me.

"For what?" I say, confused.

"PAX. It's tomorrow…Oh! And Celine's going too," he looks at me, quizzically. How could I forget!

"Right," I say. "I…definitely didn't forget about it."

"No!" Mitch exclaims, slapping me on the arm. "You forgot!?"

"Maybe," I say, swigging more Maple Syrup.

"Hey, don't hog it," Mitch says, taking the bottle out of my hands. My head still hurt, but the juice did work. I grab more pancakes and stuff it in my mouth. Mitch stares at me, and I look at him.

"Wfhaat?" I ask, through the pancakes in my mouth.

"Nothing," he says, and goes back to eating. Soon enough, the pile of pancakes were gone, but the headache wasn't.

"Urghhhh," I say, leaning back on the stool.

"Want more juice?" Mitch asks me.

"What does it look like?" I say back, sharply. He goes up to the fridge, grabs another juice box; orange juice. I gladly accept, and drink from it. "I'm never drinking again."

"That's what we all say," he says, sitting back down.

"Oh! So you drink now," I say, slurping the juice.

"Always have," he says, ruffling his brown curls.

"So…You lied?" I ask, halfway done the juice box.

"Nah, I just didn't want to drink that night. Wanted to remember it all," he responds, looking back at me. He tucks a strand hair behind my ear. I blush a rosy red. "And, I'm glad I didn't drink. Would've forgotten the very first time, I really thought I had a chance with you."

**(A/N) AWWWW WASN'T THAT SO KAWAII~? Anyway, back to some things I must discuss with you all. My schedule, is shit. I write every night, and upload it, as soon as I finish. So, I have 6 hours of sleep. Not good, if you know me. I usually show up to school, in the grumpiest mood. Alright, some review replying things and such.**

**YoshiBoshi123: I LOVE YOU. I LOOOOVE YOU. Alright, going on with replying. Awwww, shucks. You're making me blush. I love your story too! 3**

**Oeve: I know right!? I need to get him drunk somehow.**

**Deadtuber: Ha! I live in Canada, where you only have to be 18 to drink. I'ma gonna get wasted. I have it all planned. I'll play minecraft Hunger Games with my friend, Kyle, and everytime I get a kill, I'll take a shot. Best party ever? I think so.**

**ColdPlayer414: It's from a cartoon, and I just go crazy with that quote. When something goes wrong: OH NOOO FLAMINGOOOO!**


	20. Chapter 20- Doctor Who

**(A/N) Hello all! **

**(Claudia's POV)**

For the next few hours, Mitch decided to queue some more videos, which made sense. I decided to go and find Celine, catch up with her. I walk down the hallway, and knock.

"What?" she groans, through the door.

"It's Claudia," I say back. She opens the door, and I see a mess on the ground.

"Just-Ignore the mess," she points out.

"Alright…," I say walking into her apartment. I step around papers, chocolate, and more papers. "What were you doing last night?"

"Just…Okay!? I'm not in the best mood right now," she says, popping more chocolate in her mouth. "Want some coffee?"

"Yeah, sure, thanks," I say, crouching down to pick up the paper. Just some planning of furniture, taxes, and forms.

"I have so much to do," she says, starting up her coffee machine. "The movers are coming today, and I still have to finish planning where to put everything."

"It's no big deal, I can help if you want," I state, trying to be helpful.

"REALLY!? OH MY GOD WOULD YOU REALLY HELP!?" she yells back, clearly excited.

"Yeah…," I say, cautiously.

"YOU ARE THE BESTEST BEST FRIEND A BESTFRIEND I COULD HAVE!" She yells, embracing me into a hug.

"It's no big deal," I say, hugging her back awkwardly.

"I believe it is," she says, backing out of the hug.

***~Time Skip~***

We continued working, planning, organizing as we sipped our coffee. A little later, the movers came, and helped. At the end of the day, she managed to successfully move in, and plug every device she owned in. We sit on the couch, exhausted from moving. My phone buzzes, from a text. It was Mitch.

Mitch: hey, we're having prizzzza for dinner. do you and Celine want 2 come over?

I smile a little, and look up to see Celine smiling at me, and I give her a weird look.

"What?" I ask her.

"Nothing," she says, looking away.

"Tell me!" I say, throwing a pillow at her face.

"Well, tell me who texted you," she replies, throwing the pillow back.

"Why does it matter?" I ask her back, burying my face into the pillow.

"Just…Tell me, and I'll answer your question."

"Fine. It was Mitch, asked if you and I wanted to come over for some pizza," I say, showing her the text. "Now, tell me what you were going to say."

"Well…Nothing," she says, smiling.

"Tell me!" I scoff at her, throwing another pillow at her face. She throws it back. Then, we somehow started a full out pillow fight.

"Fine! Fine!" Celine surrenders, dropping her pillow. "Mitch has an uber crush on you."

"I think we already cleared that…," I tell her, dropping my pillow. "You do know that we're dating?"

"WHAT!?" she responds, loudly. "I DIDN'T KNOW!"

"Yeah, well, it happened," I say, grinning. "How about you and Ty?"

"Well, um…I guess yesterday went well," she begins. "It was really nice, we went to a restaurant, and ate…food."

"Well, speaking of food, are we going over?" I ask her.

"Yeah. I'm hungry," she says, standing up.

"Hungry for the D," I whisper, jokingly.

"Did you just-?" She looks back at me. I ignore her, and walk out of the apartment. She runs out following me. "HEY! ANSWER ME YOU LIL SHI-," she stops, midsentence. Ty was standing by the door, waiting for her. I try to hold in my laughter, so I run off to the other side of the hallway, towards Mitch's apartment. I knock on his door, and it opens immediately.

"Hey Ty-Claudia," Mitch says, correcting himself.

"Hi, um, Ty and Celine are kind-of doing something," I say, gesturing to them, talking. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, of course!" He says, letting me in. "Um, Jerome's still out getting the pizza, so I guess we could just hang out here with Mat and Adam."

"Yeah, that would be nice," I say, stepping in.

"So," he says, closing the door behind me. "What'd you do today?"

"Oh, you know, helped Celine unpack. Place looks fantastic," I start to tell him. He laughs a bit.

"You mean, it doesn't look wibbly wobbly timey wimey?" he asks, smiling.

"No way. You watch Doctor who as well?" I say, looking straight at him.

"Of course! You said fantastic, and I just had to. I knew you watched because of your posters.

"Of course, but, who doesn't watch?" I ask him.

"You wouldn't even believe me if I told you," he says, starting to laugh.

"Alright, then don't tell me," I say, sitting on his couch. "I'd like it to stay a surprise, until Doctor Who gets recognized more."

"I don't know, it's pretty recognized," he says, sitting next to me. "Want to watch an episode right now?"

"Sure, which one?" I ask him, happy.

"Whose your favorite Doctor out of the new series?" he asks me.

"David Tennant. Duh," I say giving him a little punch.

"Of course. Fun fact! David Tennant is married to the 5th Doctor's daughter, who also played as his doctor in the episode of 'The Doctor's Daughter'," He tells me, with a goofy grin on his face.

"Oh, really?" I say back. "Well, that's confusing."

"Yeah, so, back to the topic of choosing an episode, favorite episode?" He asks, holding up a bunch of boxes.

"The girl in the fireplace, just because of the horse," I tell him. He finds it rather quickly, and puts the disc in. We begin to watch the episode, when Ty and Celine walk in, laughing.

"So," Ty says, walking towards me. "I've heard that Celine wants the D."

"Oh yes," I say back. "She does." Celine's face goes red in embarrassment, and she stands in the corner. Ty goes up to her, and gives her a peck on the cheek. Amazingly, she gets even redder then she was, in the beginning. I look back at Mitch, who was looking at me.

"So, how many did you queue today?" I ask him, leaning on his shoulder.

"I don't know, maybe 30. I filmed so much, it's great to have a break," he responds, playing with my hair. "Why'd you dye it?"

"Disguise. You know, like Lily, from How I met your Mother, new city, new color I guess," I reply back, watching the episode. The Doctor was talking to Rose about how he let her keep Mickey. My favorite part of the episode. We continue watching, when Jerome walks in, 3 pizzas in hand.

"PRIZZZZAAAAA!" he yells, kicking the door open. I tense up, scared, and then relaxed, seeing as it was only Jerome. "BIGGUMS, DID YOU HEAR ME!? THERE IS FOOOOOOOD!" He yells some more.

"FOOD AND DRANK?" Mitch yells back.

"NAH! WE HAVE ENOUGH DRANK IN THE HOUSE, WE GOTS FOOD NOW!" Jerome yells back.

"SHUT UP!" I hear one of the neighbors yell through the walls.

"SORRY!" Mitch and Jerome quickly apologize.

The rest of the night was basically stuffing our faces with pizza, and drinking juice, trying not to get too drunk for PAX tomorrow. We decided to all sleep early that night, for the flight, which I learnt was apparently 7:30 in the morning. And I was not a morning person. Which meant I would be grumpy, and mad. But the next day, when I woke up at 5 in the morning, I didn't feel like that. I felt kind-of excited. And also, goddamn sleepy.

**(A/N) Yay, some review replying things. By the way, I've been staying up and writing and publishing late at night, which is kind-of a weird schedule, as I said last time, so I apologize for that.**

**WASAH21: Was it just me, or did I die reading your review? I can't even express how long I laughed. **

**Oeve: Yeah, I should try to fit that in, but not during PAX though… :P**

**AlexandriCP: AWEWEEWEWWEW I KNOW RIGHTTT?**


	21. Chapter 21- Airplanes and Drugs

**(A/N) HELLO ALL! **

**(Mitch's POV)**

I slam my alarm clock, and look up. Why did we decide to get the earliest flight? Urghh. I stand up, leaving the warmth of the blanket for the cool Montreal summer air. We had packed yesterday, 'we' meaning the guys and I, Claudia, and Celine. I wake the others up, they reacted the same way I did when I woke up, grumpy. We had everything planned out, we would have Tim Horton's for breakfast in the airport. Apparently Claudia's never been there, even though, It's almost like a landmark in Canada. **(WASAH21 PLEASE TELL ME YOU WENT TO TIM HORTONS AT LEAST. :P) **We brush our teeth, one by one, and make sure we had everything. Clothes? Check. Passes? Check. Passports? Check. We had everything ready. I look over at the clock. 5:30. We were on schedule. I knock on Claudia's door, and a grumpy Claudia, like when I first knocked on her door, came up.

"You ready?" I ask her, suitcase in hand.

"Yeah," she says, rubbing her eyes. She was dressed comfortably, unlike girls who strive to look perfect, she had sweatpants and one of my 'BajanCanadian' shirts on. She grabs a small suitcase, the same size as mine, and closes the door behind her. "I'll go get Celine."

"Alright," I say, watching her walk down the hallway, her auburn hair in a messy bun. I turn back to my apartment, and there stood all of the guys, looking like zombies.

"Biggums," Jerome starts. "I'm so damn tired, who chose the time of the flight?" He rubs his eyes.

"You did," Mat groans out, lacking energy. "And I deeply resent you for that." I look back over at Claudia, who was waiting outside of Celine's door. Celine opens it, and she was the only one that wasn't a zombie. She was excited, and jumping up and down. Damn, how is she not tired? I look back to the guys, who were also staring.

"What drugs is she on?" Adam asks, drowsily. "I want some."

"I don't know," Mat says. "Ask her." We all watch as a drowsy Claudia walks down the hallway, and Celine beside her, jumping up and down. And why did it seem so familiar?

***~Flashback~* Freshmen Year- Mid year**

I walk down the school's hallway, hand in hand with Zoey. I was lucky to score the most popular girl at school. Guys would kill to be me. She was talking about prom or something, something I didn't care for. I look down the hallway to see Jerome, talking with some guys. Gah, I would like to join them, but of course, I was stuck with Zoey for the moment. I look towards the side to see Claudia, the new girl who recently joined the school, and her best friend, Celine talking about something. They were laughing and punching each other on the shoulder. People gave them dirty looks, as it was Monday, and the start of school. Everyone was grumpy, regretting wasting the weekend on staying up. But these girls, all excited and peppy.

Claudia looks over to me, her blonde hair swooshing a little. As her gaze meets mine and Zoey's, she immediately looks down, breaking it. Celine kept talking, noticing how she was grumpy, she looked up at me, and stopped talking. They walked in silence for the rest of the time I, and Zoey were there. Did I do something?

***~Flashback End~* **

But that wasn't the case currently, she was just tired. And now, I understood why she looked down in the hallway that day. So it wasn't me…It was Zoey. Damn, and all that time I spent in my room, trying to figure out why the hell they did that. They walked over, breaking my thoughts, as always, and Claudia dragged her hand through her hair, tired. Celine, on the other hand, had a huge smile plastered on her face. It's funny how we all somehow moved to the same place, from the same city, to the same building. But, I didn't question it.

"Can we go noww?" Jerome asks, slumping down. "This Bacca's hungryyy."

"Alright," I say, in the same tune as him. "I'ma hungry Benja too."

We take the elevator down, in two turns, because we could barely fit in there even without the luggage. We call a taxi up. The Montreal taxis were great, as there were normal taxis, and the giant van taxis. Of course, we chose dem giant van taxis. We all packed very little, as PAX was only a few days.

***~Time Skip~* To the airport~**

I check my phone, 6:30. Flight leaves in an hour, which leaves us some time to eat. Once we made it to the airport, Jerome literally ran to the Tim Hortons, and hugged a worker there. Many people think Canada is full of nice people, let's just clear up this one thing. We're not nice enough to just randomly give people hugs, and hug back, so this worker was very disturbed. I quickly ran up to the worker, and apologized, when I realized that the worker, was the girl from the paint shop, Miranda.

"Hey, Mitch," she says, giving me a warm smile. "I'm guessing that's Jerome."

"Yeah, sorry about him," I say back, giving her a sympathetic look.

"It's fine," she says, looking over to Jerome.

"I thought you worked at the paint shop?" I ask her.

"I do, I have Saturdays off though, and I need as much money as I can," she explains to me.

"Oh," I say back.

"So, how may I help you?" she asks, clicking some buttons on the cash register. I look over to the rest of them, who were almost there, catching up the us.

"Oh, if it's not a nuisance, can we just wait for them?" I ask, buying time.

"Sure, no rush," she says, back waiting. The airport was almost empty at this time, so there was no line behind us. The big group of people we are, we ordered a lot. Claudia looked amazed when she had her first sip of an ice cap. Ice caps were the best, literally all of us got one.

"THIS IS THE BEST FUCKING THING, I'VE EVER TASTED," Claudia says, taking another big gulp of her ice cap. We also got soups, donuts, bagels, you name it. Since Tim Hortons was fairly cheap, the entire meal was about 50 dollars, which is pretty good for a group of 7 hungry people. Before we left, I heard Miranda call my name. I turn around and go up to her.

"Um, did you call my name?" I ask her, hoping that I wasn't going crazy.

"Yeah," she says, putting a pen down. "Just wanted to ask you if you did it."

"Did what?" I ask her.

"Ask her," she says. "You know, that girl." She points at Claudia.

"Yeah," I reply back. "I did."

"Well congratulations!" she says, smiling at me. "You finally manned up!"

"Haha, thanks," I say back, putting my hands in my hoody pockets.

"Here," she says, picking up and scribbling on a piece of paper. "Here's my skype. Feel free to ask me anything." I take a hand out of a pocket and pick it up.

"Thanks," I say back, putting it in my pocket.

"Well, you better get going," she says, gesturing to the giant group.

"Right," I say back. "Talk to you later."

"Bye," she says, waving. I walk back to the group, and follow them to the security gates. We only had a few carry-ons, so it wasn't a big deal. We got through security easily, as we had no drugs, guns, sharp objects, or drinks/liquid. Why would we? I only brought one thing, a book. The Hunger Games, the one that Claudia gave me. As we wait for the plane to board, Claudia grabs my hand. I smile at her, and keep walking.

A little later, it was time to go on board. Machinma only gave us economy tickets, which was fine, as it was only a 4 hour ride. I chose the seat in-between Claudia and Jerome, Claudia getting the window, and Jerome getting the aisle seat. As we take off, I feel a rush of excitement. I've been to PAX countless times, but I felt something different this time. I couldn't quite figure it out, but I had that feeling. Once we were allowed to take off our seatbelts, I immediately took it off. I took "The Hunger Games" out, and decided to start reading it. I felt Claudia over my shoulder, reading along. I let her, as it was nice to have company. **(SPOILER ALERT. SPOILER ALERT.) **When I got to the part where Rue dies, Claudia looks away. I look at her, and she was just looking out the window. I poke her shoulder, and she looks at me. 

"What?" She asks, voice cracking.

"What's wrong?" I ask her back.

"Do you not have any feelings? Rue just died," she says, sniffling, and looking back out the window.

"It's alright, it's just a book," I say back to her.

"I don't know," she says, continuing to look outside, the clouds poofy. "I like to think that books aren't fictional. I feel like, every book has a real life situation in it; a deeper meaning."

"Well, for starters, I don't think Suzanne Collins was put in an arena to kill 23 other people," I joke, trying to lighten the mood. She laughs a bit, and stops.

"I guess," she says, looking back at me. "You do have a point there, I'll give you that."

For the rest of the flight, I continued reading. Peeta's and Katniss's star-crossed story, but I can't help but think about what Claudia said. 'A deeper meaning.' To look deeply into the story. I try to ignore it, and continue reading, but I couldn't. I put the book down, and just stop.

"What's wrong?" I hear Claudia say.

"Nothing…," I say back. "Just…Tired."

"Alright," she replies, leaning on my shoulder. I look over to Jerome, who has been sleeping the entire flight, has woken up. He looks over at me, and Claudia, and simply winks. He puts his hand, and shapes it into a heart. "I have eyes, you know," I hear her say.

"Dammit," is all Jerome has left to say before the intercom goes off.

"We'll be expecting some turbulence, please put on your seatbelts."

"TURBULEENCCE!" I manage to say, quoting my Hunger Games series. Claudia laughs, and looks out the windows again. I fasten my seatbelt, and close my eyes…

**(A/N) Hello all, once again.**

**DeadTuber and Oeve: I somehow need them to all get wasted… *strokes beard***

**Dragonerin: For that one summer, I somehow managed to memorize every single episode name, and give a summary.**

**WASAH21: Us Whovians, shall stick together! I don't know, I just died laughing when I read that review. Canada isn't really a touristy place, so when I read your comment, I thought it was so true. Montreal doesn't really have much to go to, just Museums, Mt. Royale, and food. I went there over the summer, the one week Mitch went to New Jersey. ;-; Cry many tears.**


	22. Chapter 22- No-no places

**(A/N) Yay, finally got to the part where they go to PAX. OH WAIT! THAT'S NEXT CHAPTER LOL, WAIT PATIENTLY AND WONDER WHY I'M TAKING THIS STORY SO SLOW. BECAUSE, FOR SOME ODD REASON, I AM. ;-;**

**(Claudia's POV)**

"Wake up!" I whisper in his ear, shaking him. He doesn't wake. "Yo, Mitch. Wake the fuck up," I say louder. His eyes open, and he smiles.

"We're here?" He asks, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah," I say, kissing him on the cheek. I look out the window, and see the Seattle view. Wow, it was beautiful…But not as beautiful like the rustic Montreal. The seatbelt sign has been up, and the crew was telling us about the time, and things like that. Soon enough, we land. The wheels hit the pavement, and we were shaken around. The plane slows down, and comes to a halt. The captain finally announces we can leave, and you can hear all of the seatbelts unbuckling at once. I stay in my seat, like I always do, to avoid the rush of the people, and the cramming. I just didn't like it. But, Jerome being Jerome, he stands up almost immediately and grabs what little bags from the overhead drawer.

"C'mon," he says, running down the aisles of crowded people, squishing in-between people. I simply laugh, and unbuckle my seatbelt, feeling the cool air hit my waist. Mitch does the same, and soon enough we were stuck in the crowded aisles, people touching. I never liked the feeling, though Mitch made me feel different. I try avoiding making any contact with anyone else's body. Mitch was holding his book tightly gripped in his hand. The jam of the aisle stops, and we're stuck, waiting.

"Alright, we're at Seattle. Prepare for the battle against fan-girls waiting outside," he whispers in my ear. I turn around, and realize something. I've seen youtubers get girlfriends, and the fan-girls get chaotic. It was like virtual Zoey, but supported and joined in by a giant amount of people.

"Mitch?" I ask him, holding his hand.

"Yeah?" he asks back, his brown eyes twinkling.

"Can we not tell anyone about us? The fans, of course," I explain to him.

"Yeah, of course," he says back, kissing my forehead. "If you don't feel comfortable of revealing it now, I completely get it."

"Yeah," I reply, looking back at the front of the aisle. The line was slowly progressing. We finally make it out of the airplane, my ears popping. The sudden pop made my ears hurt, but I knew it would go away. When we made it out of the terminal, we were greeted by Jerome…And what looked like 100 fangirls. I avoid walking with the guys, and stay from a little distance. But that wouldn't work out, since we had to get into a cab. So, I follow Celine, who wasn't exactly doing what I was doing. She was hand in hand with Ty, not caring about the fan-girls. I smile on how cute they looked together, their social awkwardness blending in. And that's went the 'Fan-girls' went crazy. They looked scary, like they haven't eaten in days. Their eyes bloodshot, probably waiting. The guys go up to them, and sign some stuff, then quickly explains that they have to go. Smart. I follow them, blending in with the girls, and they go into a cab. Of fuck, how am I supposed to do this? I grip my suitcase, and put it in the trunk along with the others.

"Who's she?" A bunch of them ask Mitch. Mitch, being the way he is, quickly responds.

"My sister." I guess we looked alike with the hair color and everything, but we didn't look that alike. But, fangirls be fangirls, they believed him. We go off, in around 2 cabs, squishing each other, just like in the elevator.

***~Time Skip~***

Once we made it to the hotel, the coast was clear. No fangirls to be found. I breathe a sigh in relief, and walk into the air conditioned hotel. The Seattle weather was so humid compared to Montreal, so it felt good to have some thinner air to breathe in the hotel. I walk along with my suitcase, the wheels gliding on the glassy floor. Oh, how I loved that feeling! I walk with the guys, standing by the side as they check in. I look around the hotel. It was gorgeous! A chandelier hung on the ceiling, somehow igniting the room. It was pretty high up, I wonder how they replace the light bulbs? I hear laughter erupting from the guys, and then arguing. What? They walk up to me, and ask me questions. I was confused, and then Mitch explained it to me.

"Well, basically, the rooms we got were pretty good. For 7 people, we got 3 rooms, with two beds in each one… So, we got a family pack," he says, shrugging.

"Your point is?" I ask, wanting for him to get to the point.

"Well, families consist of a mom, a dad, and children. Which means, that in one of the rooms, there is a bigger bed, and since there is 7 of us, someone has to share," he explains.

"Or, you can sleep on the ground, and I get the big bed," I add in.

"You see? She agrees!" Jerome exclaims, like I said the most inspiring thing ever.

"Well, I rather not," Mitch says, back to explaining. "Maybe you'd like to sleep on the floor Jerome."

"Fine! Fine. Fine," Jerome says, gloomily.

"So, your decision," Mitch says, his eyes back to mine.

"Ty and Celin-?" I ask, getting cut off by Celine.

"No," she says, from the side. She was listening as well.

"Well, then, why can't you guys just sleep in the same bed?" I ask them.

"He's stinky,"

"He kicks in his sleep,"

"He's going to touch me in my no-no places,"

"Fine," I say. "Then Mitch and I will share a bed, it's not a big deal. We've done it before." The guys look at each other and start laughing. "NOT IN THAT WAY!"

"Mhm," Ty says, holding in his laughter.

"Shut up," I say, jokingly, and he stops. Well then, these nights are going to be interesting.

**(A/N) NO TIME FOR REPLYING, SORRY. JUST, THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING, MAKE SURE TO DO SO AGAIN! IT MAKES ME HAPPPYYYYY!**


	23. Chapter 23- Exploring of the PAX

**(A/N) YES! NOT THATY MUCH HOMEWORK=MORE CHAPTER WRITING! I HAVE LIKE 10 IDEAS. ALRIGHTY. LET'S BEGIN, AND SLAP DAT REVIEW BUTTON WITH YOUR FOREHEAD.**

**(Claudia's POV)**

We walk into the rooms, which were all connected to each other. Mitch unlocks the door for me, and holds it open.

"Ladies first," he says, smiling that smile I love. I walk in, to see how big it was, probably bigger then my apartment itself. There was a window that stretched across the wall, showing the downtown city. I walk towards it, and put my hands on the glass, admiring the view. Mitch comes behind me, and points to a building. "That's where PAX is. It starts tomorrow."

"I know," I tell him back, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

**(I know, Author's note in the beginning? Like, woahhh. I just decided to skip some fluff, because apparently a reviewer, *hint hint* said to go to PAX already. So I will. I'll put the fluff somewhere else. Alright, that's it.)**

***~Time Skip~* To the next day, of course.**

**(Mitch's POV)**

Claudia somehow convinced me that she wouldn't follow me, like I wanted her to. I guess it was alright, she didn't want to expose our relationship to the public, and I get it. She said that she'd be wandering around PAX, with Celine. I meet up with the guys, who were still in their room. Since the rooms were connected, I just barged in. The guys were all in that room, arguing. They stop their conversation and look at me.

"MITCH! HELP US!" Mat yells at me. "DECIDE WHERE WE'RE GOING TO EAT!"

"Um, the Hotel breakfast," I suggest, sitting down on one of the beds.

"You see!?" Adam exclaims. "Hotel foooood."

"Fine," Ty grunts out, angered. So we have hotel food, and it wasn't half bad. Celine and Claudia already were out, going somewhere else for breakfast. I was hungry, so I ordered about 5 dishes of food. I gobble it down quickly as Ty stares at me.

"Shwat?" I ask, through the food in my mouth.

"Can you really eat all of that?" He asks, pointing his fork to my 2 remaining plates.

"Imsh Shungree," I say, trying to pronounce each word carefully.

"Mhm, probably from all of the activity from last night?" He asks, winking.

"No man, what the fuck?" I manage to swallow and answer. I gobble down another plate.

"Oh," he says, moving a piece of sausage around his plate. "So, if it wasn't you, it was probably the people in the other room."

"What?" I manage to say through my stuffed mouth.

"Nothing, just heard some really disturbing things last night then…," he explains. "Celine and I thought it was you guys."

"Wait, you guys shared a room?" I ask, gulping down orange juice.

"Yeah, I switched with Adam, couldn't let him stay with my girlfriend," he says, finally picking up his sausage and eating it.

"Right…," I say, going to the last plate.

"Wow," Adam says, watching me. "You're really hungry, aren't you?"

"What does it look like?" I manage to say through a stack of waffles in my mouth.

"Mhm," he says, turning back to his own food.

***~PAX, FINALLY?~***

When we walk in, we immediately go to the Machinma table, getting stopped by fangirls. How did they get in? PAX hasn't even opened… As we sit down, we're greeted by 3 sharpies each. This was going to be a long day, isn't it? As PAX opens for the public, it was like a giant mob of people. The line up was huge where we were. We were just simply signing things. A girl walks up to me, she looks about 17.

"Hi, I love your videos. I've been a supporter since ASF," she says, taking something out of her bag. "I drew this for you," she passes me a chalk drawing, filled with colors and shading.

"Wow, this is…Amazing," I say flashing her a smile. Her cheeks flush red.

"It's not a big deal," she says, muttering. "I've only worked on it for a year and a half."

"What?" I ask her, not being able to hear.

"Nothing," she says quickly. "Hey, can you sign my shirt?" she passes me a shirt, and I sign it.

_Much love, thanks for the picture!_

_Mitch, AKA TheBajanCanadian. _

I hand it back to her, and she squeals. "Thank you!" She walks away, going to the other guys. I smile, and catch sight of Claudia. She waves, and I wave back.

"Ohmigod Mitch just waved at me," I hear fangirls in the line murmur.

"No, he waved at me," another one snaps. Well, great. What have I gotten myself into?

I continue signing for the rest of the day. I get a lot of fanmail, plushies, art, you name it. I couldn't believe how these people would do this for us, Team Crafted. At 3:00 pm, we got a break. I look over at the stacks of things we got, from fancy packaging, to simple letters. I bite off a piece of granola bar that I brought along with me, when Jerome decides to vlog.

"Hey doods, I'm at PAX with all of them Team Crafted guys, say hi!" Jerome says, pointing the camera towards us.

"Hwai," I say, through the food in my mouth. God, I was eating the world today, wasn't I?

**(Claudia's POV)**

Celine and I walk past the Machinma group. I wave to Mitch, and he waves back. The girls in line start to freak out.

"Ohmygod, did you see him wave at me?" I hear one say. God, these people. But again, I would've been one of them, fanning over Mitch. I roll my eyes, and turn to a few more booths. I see Vengelfe, or Annie, and Tiffany, or IhasCupquake at a booth, signing things. The line wasn't as long as the guys, but still pretty long. I nudge Celine, and point at the booth. She nods, and we wait in line. Once we were in the front, Annie immediately says something.

"Hey," she says in a hushed tone, so no one else can hear. "You're Mitch's girlfriend, aren't you?" I nod, and smile at her. "And you must be Ty's," she says, pointing at Celine. She tells Tiffany something, and they stare at me. "Hey, do you want to hang out after PAX? Like, later tonight, and grab something to eat?" Tiffany asks, smiling.

"Sure," I say, smiling back.

"Alright, here's our number, I'll see you later then," she says, scribbling something on a note.

"What? No signing?" I joke, laughing a bit.

"Do you want one?" she asks, grinning mischievously. She pulls me close, and signs my forehead. "There you go," she says, laughing. I laugh along, and wave good bye.

"Bye, I'll call you later tonight then," I say, walking away with Celine. For the rest of the day, I had Tiffany's autograph on my forehead. My 'Emo' Bangs covered half of it, so it looked like it said, 'Tiffa'. Celine and I continue exploring PAX, looking at all of the booths. Celine wasn't as interested as I was in the other booths, unrelated to minecraft, but she still kept up. I promised her we could go to her vloggers section afterwards. She seemed pretty happy about that.

**(AGAIN, I HAVE NO TIME TO DO THIS. LOL, I STARTED AT 3, GOT CARRIED AWAY, AND NOW IT'S 10. GREAT. ALRIGHT, SEE Y'ALL LATER, LOVE YOUUUU! REVIEW IF YOU LIKED IT.)**


	24. Chapter 24- The Best Friend Tag

**(A/N) DAMN I HAVE LIKE 3 TEST TOMORROW BUT OH WELLS I WANT TO WRITE.**

**(Claudia's POV) **

I was bored as shit. Celine probably was when I was in the gaming section. But, god, what's so interesting about people who just record their life? I asked Celine that, and she replied with a simple, "Everything." I sit down on a bench, when someone sits next to me. I look to find a guy, staring at me.

"Hey, aren't you ClaudthePod?" He asks me, smiling. **(BTW, I checked, and this isn't an actual channel. I think it's a cool name. I want to make an account now, even though my name isn't Claudia, and that would make no sense at all. Alright, I made it, lol.) **ClaudthePod was a gaming channel I made, about 7 years ago. I had about 300 videos, and about 15 subscribers. I stopped after a year. I guess I forgot about it.

"Yeah," I say, looking back in my hands. "And you must be one of the 15 subscribers."

"Actually, I'm your first subscriber. My name's Chris, for your information," he says, fumbling in his bag. "I didn't know you'd be here, but since you're here, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure," I say, my phone vibrating.

"Want to go out sometime?" he asks, as I check my phone.

"Oh, um, as friends or-?" I ask him, kind-of surprised.

"Nah, like, on a date," he says, smiling at me.

"Um, I'm kind of in a relationship," I explain to him. His smile immediately disappears.

"With who?" he asks, looking kind-of mad.

"With the guy who just texted me, so, I have to go. Nice to meet you," I say, shaking his hand. I walk over at Celine, and back at him. He looked pretty pissed. Wow, what a douche-pickle. I manage to explain to Celine what happened, and she quickly understood we had to leave somewhere else. We walked back to the hotel, as I texted Mitch that we would be there. He quickly responds with a smiling emoticon, and a 'k.'

Once we made it to the hotel, I quickly went into Celine's room, and sat on the neatly made beds. As we walk in we can hear people doing… 'It.' I give Celine a confused look, but she was at confused at me.

"Wait, so that wasn't you and Mitch?" She questions, looking at me.

"Mitch and I what?" I say, getting more confused.

"Um, doing it," she says, motioning to the wall.

"Why the hell would you think that?" I ask, kind-of mad, but a part of me just wanted to laugh.

"I don't know. Ty and I heard it all night, and we thought-," I quickly cut her off.

"Wait, you guys shared a room!?" I ask, squealing.

"Why would I share a room with anyone else?" She questions back.

"Right," I say, pointing at her. "Right."

"Alright then, with that said, can we go to your room? Those people are still," she pauses. "Doing it."

"Yeah, please, let's please go…," I say. "Please. Like, now."

"Yeah, let's go," she says, standing up. We walk over to my room, which was connected by the door, of course. We spend the time in my room, just talking, and her explaining how vloggers were her life. So, I simply just said one thing to her.

"Then make your own," I tell her, lying down on the bed.

"Who said I hasn't?" She smirks, and stands up. "1 million subscribers. Bitch." She adds, jokingly.

"No way," I blurt out. "Show me. Like, now." She shows me her channel, and she wasn't lying. Compared from my 15, a million was a whole fucking lot.

"Yeah, which brings me to explaining that I can't go with you guys tomorrow. I have to sit in a chair and sign things, then have a Q&A, then-," she notes, stopping herself. "Fuck, I need to film."

"Well then, film right now," I tell her, sitting back up.

"Yeah, that would be fun. Taking a break from vlogging, and making a tag," she says, looking through mid-air.

"Wait, what?" I ask her, confused.

"Best Friend Tag. Aren't we still best friends?" She asks me, smiling at me.

"Yeah, of course, but-," I start, but she stops me.

"What? You don't want to make it? Why not?" she sighs, and puts a pout on her face.

"I'll do it, just don't mention Mitch and I, alright?" I ask, as she agrees.

"Yeah, of course," she says, changing her pout into smile. She sets out her camera as I ask her a bunch of questions.

"How long have you had this youtube channel?"

"Since you left."

"Have you told Ty?"

"He already knows."

"Does everyone in Team Crafted know?"

"Yes."

"Have you met Dan Howell?"

"I wish I did."

She sets her camera up on a tripod, as she starts her intro.

"Hey guys! Celine here, and I'm here with my best friend, Claudia," she exclaims, hugging me.

"Hi," I say, waving my hand awkwardly. "Zuko here." Quoting Aang, the last airbender. Celine laughs, and looks at the camera, still grinning.

"And we're doing, the BEST FRIEND tag!" she yells, excitedly. "Funny not seeing a vlog, huh?" The whole video is like this, her over-enthusiastic, and me just nodding along, going with the flow.

"Where and when did you meet?"

"High School. Um, in the hallways I believe, where Celine bitch-slapped a girl for me." I say, quickly.

"I did it for a good reason," Celine adds, punching me on the arm. "Wasn't worth the slap back though," she murmurs.

"If you could go anywhere in the world together, where would it be and why?"

"I think we're already here," Celine says, smiling. Yeah! We're at Seattle for PAX! You better be there." She winks at the camera.

"What is it like to be best friends with someone obsessed with youtube?"

"Celine?" I ask her.

"Yeah?" She replies back.

"Do you swear on this channel?" I ask, smiling.

"Occasionally, why?" She says, smiling back.

"What the crap was that question? Who the shit isn't obsessed with youtube?" I joke.

"Yeah, who made this tag? It sucks," Celine chimes in. "You know what? That's it. No more," she says, putting her palm on her lens.

I manage to say, "GREAT HOOGLY BOOGLY SHE GOT DAT BOOOOOOOTTTYYYY!" Before Celine could stop her camera. We both laugh, as I get a call on my phone. I pick it up, and it was Tiffany.

"Hey, we get to go soon, where do you want to meet?" She asks me, through the phone.

"Um, never been here before. You choose," I say, motioning, then realizing I'm on a mobile device.

"Alright, there's a restaurant bar thing downtown, called Burgunde, I've been there before, it's pretty good," she says.

"Sounds good, what time?" I ask her.

"Um, around now?" she says, laughing a bit.

"Okay then, see you now?" I laugh along.

"Yeah, see you now," she hangs up. Celine looks at me, with a creepy smile plastered on her face. We burst into a fit of giggles. I tell her about the place, and she grabs her trench coat.

"Let's go then," she says, opening her door.

**(A/N) GUISE! I'M HAPPY BECAUSE I HAVE TIME TO REPLY TO REVIEWS. 3 **

**AlexandriCP: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING. .-.**

**ColdPlayer414: COULD IT BE YOU'RE IN MY CLASS, BECAUSE OUR CLASS NAMED OURSELVES "THE TURKEYS" SO I THINK YOU'RE EITHER REALLY PSYCHIC, OR JUST A LUCKY GUESS.**

**WASAH21: I LOVE HOW I REPLY IN CAPS THEN. I COULD BE HIGH OR DRUNK, BUT YOU'LL NEVER KNOWWWWWW.**

**Le Meillieur Rose: Thank you! :3 (Blushes) Ah, you are too kind. **

**Guest: Damn, you must be reading my mind. lol**


	25. Chapter 25- Orange Soda

**(Claudia's POV) **

Celine and I make it to this place, but I honestly couldn't pronounce shit. Buor-gen-dee? Like, burgundy? I give up, and walk in. I see Tiffany and Annie waiting for us at a table, waving their hands.

"Hi," I say, sitting down at their table.

"Hey," Annie says, giving me a smile. "How's PAX so far for you guys?"

"Um, nothing much," I lie, as I knew the guy who tried to hit on me was a big deal. "You?"

"Well, fangirls telling me to get away from Quentin, and fangirls that adore me, the usual."

"HAH! Just get married, it'll stop," Tiffany jokes, her purple hair flying. The rest of the conversation was like this, how PAX was, and how fangirls are going to ruin you.

"Speaking of that, when are you going to tell the fans?" Annie asks, her chin on her hands, balancing.

"Um, maybe never," I reply, laughing.

"God, I wish I was as smart as you," Annie adds. "Them fangirls be crazyyy." I laugh at her statement, as it was true. Have you seen the comments on the videos with AshelyMariee in them? Sadly, she couldn't make it to PAX, as she lived in Europe. We talk as someone comes up and takes our order. The food was cheap, but still expensive. So, it was on the average scale of going out to eat. We decided to pay for ourselves, each paying for what we order, and that seemed pretty cool. So I ordered 3 main dishes…And don't get me started on the dessert. I gobble down what may have been a burger, which was _Heavenly_, a medium rare steak, and a simple duck confit. I was already finished two dishes, when I noticed Annie laughing at me.

"Shwat?" I ask her, mouth full.

"No wonder Mitch likes you, you guys just eat like it's the end of the world," she says, laughing.

"OHMIGOD I WAS THINKING THE SAME THING!" Celine, says, popping into the conversation. They joke and laugh at me as I finish the last dish. I swallow, and smirk at them.

"Look at me now," I say dancing around. "I finished 3 dishes before you guys even finished one! Look at me now," I say singing.

"Is that supposed to be an insult?" Celine laughs, choking on her food laughing.

"Was it not one?" I ask, confused. Was that not considered an insult nowadays? I thought people liked to race against each other on eating. Wasn't that life? Is that not life? Damn, that's probably why people stare at me when I eat. I sit back down, embarrassed. I wait for the others to finish eating, and I just sit there, holding my fork and knife, facing up, tapping it on the table. They finish eating, soon enough, but they were full. II was still really hungry, and the girls apparently weren't, so I decided to pretend I was stuffed, just to not feel alone on the desert. Suddenly, a waiter comes up to us with a drink.

"This is for you," he says, placing it in front of me. "Compliments from that guy," he says pointing at the bar. I look at the drink, smelling orange. Was this…Orange Soda? Wow, this day was just getting messed up. I look over to the guy, and see someone I wished I didn't. He didn't see me in time, and thank god he didn't.

"OoooOooH, Claudia has a secret admirer!" Celine says, punching my arm. Tiffany and Annie join in, but I was still flustered. I look over to the guy, who was staring at me, and his expression changes. Probably because he knew who I was, as he was Jason, or known as MinecraftUniverse. He walks over to us, and immediately apologizes.

"Shit, I didn't know it was you," he says, blushing. "I just see cute girls," he says, and I immediately think, 'What the shit is wrong with Jason? He knows I'm Mitch's girlfriend.' "Nonononono I didn't mean it like that. I know that you're Mitch's girlfriend, and I totally respect that." The rest of the girls were insanely laughing.

"Oh my god Jason, can you not?" I say back, laughing along.

"Can I not what?" he says, blushing harder.

"Stop! I'm dying here!" I say, laughing harder.

"I would stop, if I knew what I was stopping," he explains, his shoulders tensed up.

"Relax," I say, laughter dying down. "It's not a big deal, it was an honest mistake."

"Yeah," he says. "Sorry about that!"

**(Jason's POV) **

I sit at the bar, drinking a coke. I couldn't really get drunk during PAX, that would just suck. I notice a girl who was standing, and singing, "Look at me now," I laugh, and notice she immediately stops, while her friends are laughing. I can't help but laugh too, but that girl…She was pretty. I look back over to the bar, and I point at her.

"Can I buy her a drink?" I ask the bartender.

"Yeah, sure," he lamely responds. "What drink?"

"Orange soda," I say, laughing. This was going to be a hell of a time. I see the guy fill up a glass with orange soda, and hands it to the waiter.

"That'd be two dollars please," he says, putting his hand out. I hand him two crumpled up dollar bills.

"Thanks," I say, looking over at the girl. She seemed confused, and she looked over to me. Crap. That was Mitch's girlfriend, and that was Ty's girlfriend, and that was Quentin's girlfriend, and that was IhasCupquake, and- URGHH. Now, I have to explain myself. I walk over to them, REALLY embarrassed.

"Shit, I didn't know it was you," I explain. "I just see cute girls," Did I really just fucking say that? OH MY GOD JASON, GET A GRIP ON YOURSELF. She looks really confused, and starts looking at me funny. "Nonononono I didn't mean it like that. I know that you're Mitch's girlfriend, and I totally respect that." I say, motioning my hands, like I was backing off. The girls were laughing, and she couldn't help but laugh too. What was I doing wrong? Everything.

"Oh my god Jason, can you not?"

"Can I not what?" I ask her back. Do you know that feeling where you want to curl up into a ball, throw yourself into a hole, and just die? That was the case here.

"Stop! I'm dying here!" She stutters, laughing harder.

"I would stop, if I knew what I was stopping," I explain, still confused. I tense my shoulders up, wanting to just go in that hole of darkness.

"Relax," She says, her laughter dying down. As for the others? Not so much. "It's not a big deal, it was an honest mistake."

"Yeah," I say back quickly. "Sorry about that!" But was I really sorry? She was so pretty, and perfect, and- JASON! GET YOUR HEAD STRAIGTENED OUT. YOU JUST MET HER. AND SHE'S OFF LIMITS. I walk away awkwardly, going back to the bar. Screw it, I can have a drink. Just one. I grab a beer, and it felt relaxing. Something in my head must be messing with me. I watch as the girls pay, separately, and leave. Mitch's girlfriend waves goodbye to me, and I realize I don't even know her name. I wave back, and chug down the remnants of the bottle. I look over to the empty table, and see the empty glass of orange soda. I smile, and place the bottle back down on the table.

**(A/N) REPLYING TO THE REVIEWWWSIEEESSS**

**DeadTuber: Moar drank? Alright. MOAR DRANK IT ISSSSSS**

**Le meilleur rose: I WILL WRITE MORE, OR ELSE I WILL SUFFER CONSEQUENCES.**

**TheRainyAsian: I know, but I decided to make that day humid, because…why not? I've been to Seattle, and the weather was beautiful! And of course, Starbucks was originated in Seattle, so that will be in one of the chapters coming up, I promise! BTW, love your name. **

**BajanCanadian: Just…stop trying~ lol.**

**Lywloveyourworld: huehuehuehuehue~**

**Guest: AND YOU SHALLLLL!**


	26. Chapter 26- Cheese

**(Claudia's POV)**

We walk out of the restaurant, the other girls talking. I look back to see Jason, drinking a beer. I did feel sorry for him. I wave him goodbye, catching his attention, and he waves back. I go back to listening to the conversation of the girls. Something about someone at PAX, and somewhat. I was lost. So, we walk back to the hotel, as the one we were staying at was on the way to theirs. We say goodbye, exchange some more phone numbers, skypes, and emails. We walk back in to the hotel, feeling some cooler air. Today's weather was really nice, not a cloud spotted in sight. But, we were inside for most of it, as always.

We go up the elevator, and back into our rooms. We talk for a bit before going into the rooms of course, and then separated. Celine was having a bad day, as she was PMSing, which sucked. **(And that explains that one cliffhanger I never really answered.) **I walk into the room Mitch and I was sharing, and immediately go face flat onto the bed. I hear the showers running, so I couldn't go in. I bury my face into the warm duvets, and lay there for what seemed like an eternity. I hear the shower stop, and I buried my face deeper into the blankets. But I knew, I smelt like shit, and I don't like smelling like that, so I have to shower.

_After this quick nap? _No, stop it brain. _You know you can't leave us, warm duvets. _I don't feel anything towards you warm blankets, you. _But somehow, you don't want to stand up and do any physical activity, do you? _Does anyone? No, now stop talking to me. _Damn, moody much? _Get the fuck out. _Fine! Fine! Just leave the warm blankets, we don't care about you. _Maybe because you're an inanimate object? _SHUT UP! YOU'RE HURTING MY FEELS. _What feels? You're a blanket. Now stop talking to me. I hear the bathroom door creak open, and I just lie there. _Haha! So you don't want to leave us! _Shut up. I stand myself up, and look over to the door. There stands a wild Mitch! In one of his t-shirt and boxers. It wasn't that big of a deal for me.

"Hey," Mitch says, drying his hair with a towel. "I knew I heard someone come in here."

"Yeah, just came back from dinner," I say, flopping back onto the bed. _Came back for us huh? _Shut up.

"Was it good?" He asks, putting his towel around his neck.

"Yeah, funny story," I say, sitting properly on the bed. "Jason, as in MinecraftUniverse was at the same place."

"Oh cool," he says, sitting next to me. "Did you guys talk?"

"Yeah," I say back. Would he get jealous if I told him about Jason? Because Jason was nice, as a friend, and I didn't want to ruin Mitch and Jason's friendship by just telling him. "Just talked for a bit, then we left."

"Sweet," Mitch says, flashing a grin. I walk away, going to the bathroom. I lock the door behind me, and undress. I take fairly short showers, as I didn't like turning into a prune. As I step out of the warmness, I wrap myself into a towel, when realize I didn't bring any clothes inside with me. Damn… I open the door, ever so slightly, and peek out.

"Mitch?" I ask, through the little crack.

"Yup?" he instantly responds.

"Can you pass me…Um…That?" I ask, pointing at a pile of clothes on a chair.

"Say the magic word!" Mitch jokes, standing up.

"No," I say, impatiently.

"Fine," he says, sitting back down. "Be that way."

"Fine," I say, putting on a pout. "PWWWEAASEEE?"

"Alright, since you're so sad about it," he says, lifting his hands up. He tosses me the pile of clothes, and I thank him, quickly locking the door again. You know when you take a hot shower, and the door is closed, so the mirror was all humid? You'd always have an urge to write something, so I do. But before I do, I look at the mirror, and see other humid drawings, from the last person. A big heart was formed, with the words MITCH+CLAUDIA in it. I smile, and put on my clothes, thinking of what to add. Once I changed into a shirt, and some shorts, I decide not to write anything, as it was perfect the way it was. I unlock the door, and I did what seemed like tackling Mitch down with a hug.

He looks at me confused, and then realized it. "Damn, you saw?"

"Yeah," I say, looking up from the hug, as he was taller than me. The top of my head was just a bit taller than his shoulder level. "I don't know about you, but that was really cute."

"Not as cute as you," he says, leaning down, kissing me lightly.

"That's so cheesy," I reply, with a grin.

"Well, I thought it was **Grate**," he says, emphasizing "Grate".

"Mitch, will you always **Brie **like this?" I say, joining in.

"What? Am I not **Gouda **'nuff for you?" he says, trying not to laugh.

"Nah, you're **Cheddar **then what I expected," I say, laughing. We continue making cheese puns, laughing at some good ones, and some bad ones. But either way, it's been one of the best nights I've had. Later on that night, we realized we were in Seattle, and we were spending most of our time indoors, so we go out. Mitch was wearing his hoodie, and I was wearing a T-shirt, but that was a mistake. Apparently it can get really cold in Seattle.

Mitch noticed this, and he took off his sweater, and handed it to me.

"Here," he says, smiling.

"It's okay, I'm fine," I say, trying to be kind. Dammit Claudia, stop trying to be so nice, you're fucking freezing your ass off.

"Oh really?" he replies, smirking.

"FINE FINE OH MY GOD FINE I'M COLD OKAY JUST WARMTH JACKET PLEASE YES," I immediately say as a response.

"I thought so," he says, putting his hoodie on to me. It was his signature red and black checkered hoodie. Wow, no wonder he chose this, it's really warm.

"Aren't you cold?" I ask him, holding his hand.

"I live in Montreal, this is nothing compared to the winters there," he says, squeezing my hand. "If you're this cold, you're going to have so much fun in Winter. Coffee will be your best friend, or basically just anything hot. I honestly like cocoa the best."

"Speaking of coffee, we're in Seattle," I point out.

"Yeah, so what?" he asks, his other hand sliding into his pocket of his jeans.

"Well, Starbucks. Seattle. Origin. You see?" I say, pointing to a Starbucks, that just happened to be there. And there. And there. God, why were there Starbucks's everywhere!? **(Thank you guise, who live in Seattle. Dang, apparently there are like, 1 every block.) **

"Wow," he says, looking around. "THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!" I laugh, and lean on his shoulder. "Well then, let's get us some coffee."

**(A/N) I was going to make this a hella lot longer, but then I realized I should make you all suffer. Lol, I'm kidding, love you all~~~ Reviewing Reviews Returns!**

**TheRainyAsian: Lol, I should be the messedupweatherasian, shouldn't I? huehuehue~**

**Le meilleur rose: Q-Q GLAD I POSTED OR ELSE I WOULD BE DEAD AND I DON'T WANT TO BE RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW.**

**Kg100: huehuehuehue~ you'll find out. All of these things link up, see if you can find them~**

**WASAH21: ERMERGERD YOU MADE ME FEEL SO SAD BECAUSE URGH FEELINGS CAN BE LIKE THIS. I'm sorry to hear about that, but at least you've got some friends. I'm sure she realizes it was an accident. Don't listen to me, but what I do is make a lot of accidents, so people would expect it. It doesn't work, but people don't care at my school. Again, I feel so sad for you, because I've been in many situations where I just wanted to do what you did. I'm sure everyone has felt this way before, so that's why I put it in. You're not alone~~ But then, again, I'm the one person in the class of 34 that watched Team Crafted. And I'm a girl. ;-; **

**Izabee223: Um, Claudia is a made up character, so I don't understand what you're saying. But, if you want to use it in a story of somesort your're making, feel free to use it. I would like some credit though. Huehuehue~ lol, I'm kidding, you don't have to do that. Feel free to use it, again.**


	27. Chapter 27- 21 Questions

**(Mitch's POV)**

So…Starbucks. Not a good idea to drink at night, but they had no caffeine things and such. I walk in with Claudia, realizing I had never been into one of these, only Tim Hortons… Damn, I was confused.

"Erm…What exactly is that? And that?" I ask, pointing to some weird names on the black boards.

"I have no idea," she replies, flabbergasted from all these choices. "I think I'll just stick with hot chocolate, you can never be too sure."

"Ditto," I say back, moving forward in line. For 9:30, it was pretty busy. For having Starbucks in every corner, it was pretty busy. For basically everything, it was pretty busy. Once we get into the front of the line, we order a 'Grande' sized each, which was equivalent to medium. I understood I lived in New Jersey for, like, half of my life, but I'll never understand these weird-ass names. As the cash register dinged, we both pulled out our wallets.

"I got this," Claudia says, smiling at me, pulling a bill out.

"No, _I've _got this," I say, pulling another bill out.

"Well, there is a huge line behind us, so, split it?" She asks, putting her bill down.

"Fair enough," I say, putting my bill down. The cashier takes the bills, and hands us a pile of change.

"And to sort that out, we put the change," Claudia says, grabbing the coins out of my hand. "Into this charity thing."

"Good thinking," I say, watching the coins clink as they fell. Soon enough, our hot chocolates were ready, and we eagerly took it. I took a sip, and it was okay. Not 'good' like Tim Horton's, but it was good. We walk out of the store, carefully sipping the cocoa. We walk in silence, casual slurps of the hot. Choclety. Milk. **(If you get that reference, I love you.) **I decide to break the silence, the cool air between us. "Want to play a game?"

"Yeah, sure," she says, looking at me. Her eyes, moon shining on them. Her blue-green eyes sparkling.

"Heard of the game 21 questions?" I ask her. **(Some guy asked me to play this with him. Damn, I may have revealed that my evening plan every night was writing fanfiction. Oh! And by the way, he looks exactly like Mitch. EXACTLY. Except with blonde hair and blue eyes. BUT ASIDE FROM THAT, EXACTLY.)**

"I'm guessing it involves asking and answering 21 questions," she says, smiling, taking another sip.

"Exactly," I say. "How'd you guess?"

"As you told me, I'm _PSYCHIC," _she says back, winking. "So, you start then. I'm guessing I have to answer honestly, and answer everything."

"Yeah, basically," I say, thinking of a question.

"I'VE GOT ONE!" I exclaim, loudly. "Um, did you EVER have a boyfriend asides from me?"

"No," she says, smiling. I honestly found that amazing. She was amazing. And no guys thought that about her? 18…19 Years? Well, I found my next question, but I'd have to wait for her to ask me one.

"Are you serious? You're amazing, and no guys tried to be with you?" I tell her, and kiss her on the cheek. Her cheeks become redder then before.

"Well, it's my question for you, so shush," she says, nudging me. "What do you miss most about the past?"

"Wow. First of all, that was deep. Second of all, answering your question, I miss not being to meet you before. Known you better. Oh, and COD!" I say, interlocking our hands together.

"Fine, good answer," she says, leaning on to me.

"Alright, what is your birthdate?" I ask her.

"October 12. 1994," she replies, slowly, like she didn't remember. So, I'm older then her, which means she's 18.

"Well, my question now," she says, proceeding to look forward, thinking of one. "Siblings?"

"I have one younger brother, one older sister," I reply.

"Cool," she says, taking another small sip.

"Alright, what was the farthest you've ever gone with a guy?" I ask, smirking.

"Um, hug," she answers, laughing.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"Damn."

"Anyway, my turn! Going to more serious questions, as these are just lame," she says, taking another sip of the hot choclety milk. "When, and who did you lose your virginity to?"

"Not Available," I say. "Never done it, with anybody." I turn away. Clearly Zoey did it. When she was still with me. "Well then, my turn. Same question towards you."

"Same answer as you," she says, blushing.

"That was quick," I say, taking another sip. Soon, my hot choclety milk will be finished, and I would be very sad.

"Next question, why and when did you break up with Zoey?" My heart just shattered. Well, she did have to know.

"That's technically two questions," I point out.

"Well then, you ask me two questions on your turn," she replies, smartly. Damn.

"Well, fine. I had to tell you, anyway, sooner or later. It was a year after you left. She got pregnant, and of course, by the question you asked me earlier, it wasn't me. She didn't tell me who, but I dumped her ass, right on the spot," I explain.

"Well, I'm sorry," she mumbles, trying to comfort me.

"My turn then," I say, breaking the silence yet again. "So, um…Question. Why'd you move to New Jersey, and then leave?"

"So, you're telling me I have to answer this," she says, carefully. "Fuck, what did I get myself into?" I laugh, and then she starts talking.

"I was bullied in Middle School, some bitches called Renia and Natasha. They used me, the only 2 friends I really did trust, used me for popularity. So, it was my last year when I found out, and my brother, who've you met, was going to New Jersey to study Humanities. My parents were…well, the worst parents. They'd beat me, just because I wasn't good enough. My brother knew, so he took me away with him. I wanted to start a new life…and-," she stops, sniffling.

"Shh…You don't have to tell me. It's not a big deal," I say, stopping her. "Just…A game."

"Well Mitch," she sniffs. "It is a big deal, because I, as well, need to tell you these things." By the time we stopped walking, we were already at the Hotel, once again. I embrace her with a hug, never wanting to let go. "Mitch, are you ever going to let go?" she says, between some sniffs.

"Let go of you? Never, because you, Claudia, are the most amazing girl I've ever met, and I'll never let you go," I whisper into her ear. "Which means…"

I throw her over my arms, running and carrying her. She started to laugh, and we ran through the hotel lobby, people giving us weird looks. I carry her over my arm, pressing the elevator button. She bangs on my back.

"Mitch! Let me go," she says, laughing at the same time.

"NEVER!" I yell, elevator opening. I run in, and quickly press our floor button. As we proceed to go up the elevator, she stops struggling to let go. I run out of the elevator, opening our door. I run in, and drop her onto the bed. Yet, she was crying only 5 minutes ago, but she was laughing the next.

"Really?" she asks, yet laughing at the same time. You couldn't even tell she was crying.

"Yeah," I say back, going closer. I put my hands on her waist and kiss her. "I just had to prove it to you."

**(A/N) THIS WAS CUTE. OKAY? GOOD.**


	28. Chapter 28- FLASHBACK ATTACK

**(Claudia's POV)**

It was a cold night. Although it was summer, Seattle was really damn cold. I cuddle next to Mitch, trying to get some warmth. I think we both felt this, because he turned around, and hugged me. It wasn't like a spoon, but it was somewhat like that.

"Mitch?" I whisper, turning to look at his face.

"Yeah?" he answers, his warm breath hitting my skin.

"Why'd you bring me here?" I ask.

"Well, I don't know. You're my girlfriend," he says.

"Yeah, for what? A couple days. For all you know, I could be an axe murderer," I joke, smiling.

"Well…Claudia," he starts. "Have you ever noticed how I've always stared at you in class?"

"What?" I say back, probably blushing like mad. "Why?"

"You don't remember?" He says, pulling me closer. "Hmm, freshman year, when you first came to class late."

***~Flashback, First day of Freshman year~* (Mitch's POV)**

"Honey, good luck!" My mom cries from the kitchen.

"Thanks," I say back, opening the door. But I was stopped by a hug, by my little brother. He was in the 3rd grade, so he was way shorter than me. I look down, and he looked scared. It wasn't his first day, so I was confused.

"Mitch?" He whimpers through his ragged voice.

"Yeah?" I answer back, ruffling his hair.

"Promise me you won't find some girl and forget about me," he says, burying his head in my jeans.

"Hey, I'm already dating Zoey. Did I forget about you? No," I say, rubbing his back.

"I guess not," he says, smiling towards me. "Alright then. Have fun at school."

"Thanks bro," I say back, ruffling his hair once more. He lets go of the hug, and waves at me goodbye. I walk down the path leading to the sidewalk, when I hear him call my name once more.

"What?" I say, turning around.

"Nothing," he replies quickly. "Good luck." Weird. I continue walking to school.

Once I get there, I was greeted by Zoey and some others, loitering in front of the school. It was easy to see her, as her hair was a bright blonde, not hard to miss. She goes up to me, wraps her arm behind my head, and kisses me.

"Hey baby," she says, leading me towards the people. I was confused, as we never kissed before. I knew I didn't see her often in the summer, as she went travelling, so I guess she had a reason to miss me. But damn. She just took away my first kiss. It was weird. Like, really weird. What had I missed?

"This is Abigail, Janet, Amanda," Zoey says pointing to the group of people. "They're from Emerson…" I was still staring off in space, when Zoey said my name.

"And this is my boyfriend, Mitch. We've been dating for 9 months now," she says, wrapping her arm around my waist. The warning for the warning bell rings, and I run into the school, Zoey and her, 'new friends', stayed out, ignoring that I left. I check my schedule once again, finding my locker number, homeroom, and all of those things. Locker…253. That was right next to my homeroom, score! I walk towards it, looking at my schedule for the combination for the lock. 35…23…5…It opens, and I stuff all my stuff in it. It was pretty clean, which was pretty amazing. I sort all my stuff, according to schedule, when a girl walks up to the locker next to me.

She had blonde hair, a bit darker than Zoey's, and she wore glasses. That was all I could make out, before the warning bell rings. I grab my stuff, and walk into the classroom, getting a seat in the back. The girl walks in, and takes one in the front. Many more students follow. I recognized most of them, as they were in my middle school last year. But some, I didn't know, like that girl in the front. The final bell rings, and I look around. I didn't have time to share my schedule with any of my friend, excluding Jerome. We had homeroom together, and many more subjects. No Zoey in this class. Jerome took a seat next to me, breathing heavily.

"It's…My…First day…Of High School…And…I…slept…in…," he says, in-between breaths.

"Well, you made it anyway," I say, comforting him. Our teacher walks in, holding a bag full of paper. Our teacher was a guy, and he looked tired as shit. Couldn't blame him though.

"Hello students," he says, not even looking towards us. "I'm , you can call me Mr. T. And I-," he pauses. "Am one tired teacher. God, you should see what happens in the staff room." The entire class goes into a fit of giggles. "No! No. Nonono. Not like that," he says, trying to calm our class down. What a great first impression. I look towards the front, where the girl with the blonde hair sat. She was covering her mouth, but you could see a little smile through her hand.

Eventually, the class did stop laughing, and Mr. T took attendance. I found out the girl's name was Claudia. What a nice name, to me at least. Mr. T explained how to get to each class, and I barely listened. I knew my way around, my sister, Marley, went here. She already told me everything I had to know. I played a song in my head, mentally, and tapped my pencil to the beat. As class was dismissed to the next period, as we got to spend more time in Homeroom since it was the first day, Jerome walked me to the next class, since we almost had the exact schedule.

"Hey dood," he says, going to my side. "Saw you staring at a girl, did I miss anything between you and Zoey?"

"No," I reply. "Zoey and I are doing perfectly well…I think."

"Whad'dya mean?" Jerome asks.

"I don't know. She kissed me this morning, just out of nowhere. I honestly don't want to go the 'psychical' part yet."

"I don't know, you've been dating her for what? 9 months? I think that's a pretty good time to start."

"Yeah, but no," I explain. "Like, we're only 15. I don't think things should move that quickly." We walk into the next period, which was English. Claudia, was also here, somehow beat us to the class. She was sitting in the front row, chin on her desk, tapping her pencil. I smile at her, and she smiles back. Jerome nudges me, and I glare at him. We walk towards the back, taking a seat.

***~Freshman Year, Christmas~* (Claudia's POV)**

Did I do something wrong? Why was Mitch's girlfriend attacking me in the hallways? I understand he's off limits, and I accepted that…Kind-of. I crushed from afar, watching his ASF videos, liking each one. And that's when I decided to play myself. Since I lived with my brother, he had an xbox, which he played CoD. He taught me how to play, and soon I was beating him. Which was a surprise.

"DAMMIT!" Tristan yells, putting his controller down. "HOW DO YOU DO THIS!? I CALL HACKS!"

"You're just bad, and you know it," I say, setting my controller down next to his.

"Nah…I let you win," he says, smirking.

"Mhm, you can believe that," I state, standing up.

"Claudia?" He says, before I can take a step.

"What?" I ask, turning around.

"I got a newsletter, and apparently there's a dance at your school," he says, smiling.

"So?" I ask back.

"So…Are you going?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Don't pull tricks on me like that."

"Why?"

"Why not?" He replies, smirking.

"Oh, shut up." I say, walking away.

"No, but seriously," Tristan says, catching my attention once again.

"Nah, I rather not," I say back. "Pointless, really."

"Nope! I'm not taking that as an answer. You're going."

***~Time Skip~***

I was at the dance. It wasn't fun. I grabbed a drink and sat down on the gym floor, watching couples dance, and everyone else talking by the side. How did my brother convince me to come? I take out my ipod, which I conveniently stored in a pocket of a jacket I brought, and played some ACTUAL music, other than this crap they play at dances.

I turn on Mayday Parade, and close my eyes, soaking into what seems to be a better reality. That was, until Mitch came up to me.

"Hey," he says, sitting next to me, handing me another drink. "I noticed your drink is empty." I look over to my drink, and I immediately want to pat him on the back, and say, 'You Tried.'

"Actually…It's full," I say, holding it up.

"Oh," he replies, turning red. To lighten up the mood, he starts to pretend it ever happened, and started a new conversation. "So, you like Mayday Parade?"

"Who doesn't?" I ask in confusion.

"Apparently the entire school," he says, looking around. "I like it though."

"Cool," I say, taking a drink from my drink. **(._.) **We talk for a little longer, just about music, when he stands up, and says he has to go to the bathroom. I nod, and he runs off. I sit there, scrolling through my ipod for another playlist I was in the mood for…That was until someone grabbed me by the shirt. I stumble and choke a bit, as they dragged me outside the gym. I look towards the person…Zoey…Right. She throws me against a locker, and laughs.

"You really thought you could just steal Mitch?" she snickers.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, I'M NOT TRYING TO, IN ANYWAY POSSIBLE," I yell back at her. She pulls me up by the collar, and throws me against another locker.

"Like I'd believe that," she says, tossing me around. I don't fight back, as I know if I did, I could easily make her black out. As a child, I took a lot of self-defense classes after school. Not because my family made me, actually, they never really knew. I stand there, her throwing me around, yelling things. Luckily, to my rescue, a girl left the gym. She saw Zoey doing this, and she immediately put her stuff down, and straight up slapped her.

"Leave her the fuck alone," she says, watching Zoey put her hand on her cheek. She slaps this girl back, but not hard enough. The girl easily got back up, and punched her. "I said, leave her the fuck alone."

"Heh. You're funny," Zoey says, holding her cheek. She flips her middle finger out, and walks away. The girl walks over to me.

"Are you okay?" she says, lifting me up.

"You get used to it," I say back, smiling.

"So, she does this to you a lot?" she asks, with a worried expression on her face.

"Yeah," I say. "Thanks…," I pause, not knowing her name.

"Celine," she says, holding her hand out.

"Thanks Celine," I say, shaking it. "I'm Claudia. Nice to meet you."

***~Flashback End~***

"So… You're saying that you basically stalked me throughout classes," I say, blushing.

"Nonono. Not like that. I'm just saying, you caught my eye. But, I probably didn't to you, as you left me that one night at that dance."

"You don't understand, do you?" I say, holding him tighter.

"And you don't want to talk about it, because when you left, I found out for myself. And I'm so sorry," he says, embracing me in a hug. "She's a bitch."

For the rest of the night, we were like this, 'cuddling'. That was, until Jerome walked in on us, at 10 in the morning. Urgh.

"What do we have here?" Jerome says, smirking. I instantly wake up, being a light sleeper. I see Jerome's face right in front of mine.

"OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUCK JEROME?" I instantly say, startled. Mitch wakes up from me talking, and lets out a little shriek.

"You scared the shit out of me," Mitch says, uncurling his hands from my body, rubbing his eyes. "Jerome, why are you in our room?"

"Biggums! Don't tell me you forgot! Today's that COD thing you signed us up for!" What? "Hopefully you found the 4th partner. It starts in…," he pauses, looking at his watch. "30 minutes, c'mon!" He yanks off our blanket, showing what we wore yesterday. I was, amazingly, still wearing the hoody.

"Fuck," I hear Mitch murmur as he got out of bed, going to the bathroom.

"What's up with him?" Jerome asks, confused.

"I don't he likes being woken up early," I explain, Mitch slamming the door.

"No one does," he adds.

"Yeah, but you made it 10 times worse when you pulled off his blanket. Dang, it's morning, yet it's still cold," I say, huddling into the hoody.

"I guess, but, you know, PAX. Food. COD. Waking up early. All his idea," Jerome says, sitting down on one of the chairs. We continue talking, when Mitch comes out of the bathroom. He flips his middle finger at Jerome, and grabs his clothes. He starts changing, and I look towards Jerome. He raises his eyebrows, checking him out. I laugh, and smack his shoulder. **(Merome~) **I walk up to the bathroom, and close the door behind me. I brush my teeth, and open the door, listening the conversation.

"I forgot, I'm sorry!" Mitch pleads, running his hand through his hair.

"You're the one who wanted to go, we need a team of 4, not 3," Jerome says, a little bit annoyed. I realize they were talking about that COD tournament, I've read about it online. Dang, they actually go accepted in? Wow…Wait…They need one more person, right?

"MMMMMSUHUAHDM," I manage to say through the toothpaste in my mouth. They look over at me, and I start frantically pointing at myself.

"What?" Jerome asks, misleaded. I go back into the bathroom, spit out the tooth-foam, and rinse.

"I said," I say, repeating myself. "You're looking at the person that kicked your asses in COD, I can join…right?"

"That's not a bad idea," Jerome says, agreeing. "Mitch, why didn't you ask her?"

"Because…I forgot?" he replies. You could tell he was trying to make the best excuse he could.

"Mhm, now hurry up. We're having muffins for breakfast, since that's all the time we have. So, no 3 plates of food for you," Jerome says, standing up.

"What!?" Mitch and I almost say simultaneously. Jerome smiles, and walks back into his room. I quickly grab my clothes, still wearing the hoody. I strip from it, and throw it at Mitch. I go back into the bathroom, changing into proper clothes, and then coming out, once again. I walk out to see a pillow over Mitch's face.

"Wake up," I say, smacking him with another pillow.

"Nnngggg," he replies, through the pillow. He quickly stands up, holding his pillow in his hand, and hits me back. It was on. Full on pillow fight.

"FIGHT ME! 1 ON 1 ME BITCH," I say, laughing as I hit him back.

**(A/N) OKAY THAT WAS REALLY LONG SO I SHOULD STOP HERE. **

**WASAH21: T'was the life of a teenage girl as well~**

**Le meilleur rose: I POST EVERYDAY~ IF I KEEP IT UP FOR ABOUT A WEEK MORE, I WOULD'VE UPLOADED DAILY EVERYDAY FOR A MONTH~**

**Sirsmokesalot00: huehue~ stahp, you're making me blush. :3**

**TheRainyAsian: NOTHING LIKE THAT AT ALL. TIM HORTONS IS A MIXTURE OF HEAVEN AND DONUTS AND COFFEE AND CANADA.**


	29. Chapter 29- Muffins and Guns

**(A/N) DAMN I HAVE LIKE 3 TEST TOMORROW BUT OH WELLS I WANT TO WRITE.**

**(Claudia's POV) **

I was bored as shit. Celine probably was when I was in the gaming section. But, god, what's so interesting about people who just record their life? I asked Celine that, and she replied with a simple, "Everything." I sit down on a bench, when someone sits next to me. I look to find a guy, staring at me.

"Hey, aren't you ClaudthePod?" He asks me, smiling. **(BTW, I checked, and this isn't an actual channel. I think it's a cool name. I want to make an account now, even though my name isn't Claudia, and that would make no sense at all. Alright, I made it, lol.) **ClaudthePod was a gaming channel I made, about 7 years ago. I had about 300 videos, and about 15 subscribers. I stopped after a year. I guess I forgot about it.

"Yeah," I say, looking back in my hands. "And you must be one of the 15 subscribers."

"Actually, I'm your first subscriber. My name's Chris, for your information," he says, fumbling in his bag. "I didn't know you'd be here, but since you're here, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure," I say, my phone vibrating.

"Want to go out sometime?" he asks, as I check my phone.

"Oh, um, as friends or-?" I ask him, kind-of surprised.

"Nah, like, on a date," he says, smiling at me.

"Um, I'm kind of in a relationship," I explain to him. His smile immediately disappears.

"With who?" he asks, looking kind-of mad.

"With the guy who just texted me, so, I have to go. Nice to meet you," I say, shaking his hand. I walk over at Celine, and back at him. He looked pretty pissed. Wow, what a douche-pickle. I manage to explain to Celine what happened, and she quickly understood we had to leave somewhere else. We walked back to the hotel, as I texted Mitch that we would be there. He quickly responds with a smiling emoticon, and a 'k.'

Once we made it to the hotel, I quickly went into Celine's room, and sat on the neatly made beds. As we walk in we can hear people doing… 'It.' I give Celine a confused look, but she was at confused at me.

"Wait, so that wasn't you and Mitch?" She questions, looking at me.

"Mitch and I what?" I say, getting more confused.

"Um, doing it," she says, motioning to the wall.

"Why the hell would you think that?" I ask, kind-of mad, but a part of me just wanted to laugh.

"I don't know. Ty and I heard it all night, and we thought-," I quickly cut her off.

"Wait, you guys shared a room!?" I ask, squealing.

"Why would I share a room with anyone else?" She questions back.

"Right," I say, pointing at her. "Right."

"Alright then, with that said, can we go to your room? Those people are still," she pauses. "Doing it."

"Yeah, please, let's please go…," I say. "Please. Like, now."

"Yeah, let's go," she says, standing up. We walk over to my room, which was connected by the door, of course. We spend the time in my room, just talking, and her explaining how vloggers were her life. So, I simply just said one thing to her.

"Then make your own," I tell her, lying down on the bed.

"Who said I hasn't?" She smirks, and stands up. "1 million subscribers. Bitch." She adds, jokingly.

"No way," I blurt out. "Show me. Like, now." She shows me her channel, and she wasn't lying. Compared from my 15, a million was a whole fucking lot.

"Yeah, which brings me to explaining that I can't go with you guys tomorrow. I have to sit in a chair and sign things, then have a Q&A, then-," she notes, stopping herself. "Fuck, I need to film."

"Well then, film right now," I tell her, sitting back up.

"Yeah, that would be fun. Taking a break from vlogging, and making a tag," she says, looking through mid-air.

"Wait, what?" I ask her, confused.

"Best Friend Tag. Aren't we still best friends?" She asks me, smiling at me.

"Yeah, of course, but-," I start, but she stops me.

"What? You don't want to make it? Why not?" she sighs, and puts a pout on her face.

"I'll do it, just don't mention Mitch and I, alright?" I ask, as she agrees.

"Yeah, of course," she says, changing her pout into smile. She sets out her camera as I ask her a bunch of questions.

"How long have you had this youtube channel?"

"Since you left."

"Have you told Ty?"

"He already knows."

"Does everyone in Team Crafted know?"

"Yes."

"Have you met Dan Howell?"

"I wish I did."

She sets her camera up on a tripod, as she starts her intro.

"Hey guys! Celine here, and I'm here with my best friend, Claudia," she exclaims, hugging me.

"Hi," I say, waving my hand awkwardly. "Zuko here." Quoting Aang, the last airbender. Celine laughs, and looks at the camera, still grinning.

"And we're doing, the BEST FRIEND tag!" she yells, excitedly. "Funny not seeing a vlog, huh?" The whole video is like this, her over-enthusiastic, and me just nodding along, going with the flow.

"Where and when did you meet?"

"High School. Um, in the hallways I believe, where Celine bitch-slapped a girl for me." I say, quickly.

"I did it for a good reason," Celine adds, punching me on the arm. "Wasn't worth the slap back though," she murmurs.

"If you could go anywhere in the world together, where would it be and why?"

"I think we're already here," Celine says, smiling. Yeah! We're at Seattle for PAX! You better be there." She winks at the camera.

"What is it like to be best friends with someone obsessed with youtube?"

"Celine?" I ask her.

"Yeah?" She replies back.

"Do you swear on this channel?" I ask, smiling.

"Occasionally, why?" She says, smiling back.

"What the crap was that question? Who the shit isn't obsessed with youtube?" I joke.

"Yeah, who made this tag? It sucks," Celine chimes in. "You know what? That's it. No more," she says, putting her palm on her lens.

I manage to say, "GREAT HOOGLY BOOGLY SHE GOT DAT BOOOOOOOTTTYYYY!" Before Celine could stop her camera. We both laugh, as I get a call on my phone. I pick it up, and it was Tiffany.

"Hey, we get to go soon, where do you want to meet?" She asks me, through the phone.

"Um, never been here before. You choose," I say, motioning, then realizing I'm on a mobile device.

"Alright, there's a restaurant bar thing downtown, called Burgunde, I've been there before, it's pretty good," she says.

"Sounds good, what time?" I ask her.

"Um, around now?" she says, laughing a bit.

"Okay then, see you now?" I laugh along.

"Yeah, see you now," she hangs up. Celine looks at me, with a creepy smile plastered on her face. We burst into a fit of giggles. I tell her about the place, and she grabs her trench coat.

"Let's go then," she says, opening her door.

**(A/N) GUISE! I'M HAPPY BECAUSE I HAVE TIME TO REPLY TO REVIEWS. 3 **

**AlexandriCP: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING. .-.**

**ColdPlayer414: COULD IT BE YOU'RE IN MY CLASS, BECAUSE OUR CLASS NAMED OURSELVES "THE TURKEYS" SO I THINK YOU'RE EITHER REALLY PSYCHIC, OR JUST A LUCKY GUESS.**

**WASAH21: I LOVE HOW I REPLY IN CAPS THEN. I COULD BE HIGH OR DRUNK, BUT YOU'LL NEVER KNOWWWWWW.**

**Le Meillieur Rose: Thank you! :3 (Blushes) Ah, you are too kind. **

**Guest: Damn, you must be reading my mind. lol**


	30. Chapter 30- Epic Awesomeness

**(Claudia's POV) **

The crowd starts cheering, "TRV! TRV! TRV!" So, I'm guessing that's them.

Well, this is going to end either in 3 ways.

Good.

Bad.

We all get brutally murdered and out body parts hacked off, then proceeding to send the human body parts to different political groups around Canada. **(True Story) **

I was hoping it wasn't 3. The people we were going against walked in, and I realized, the person in the front of the little, 'group' called TRV, was the one and only guy I rejected. Chris. Dammit. I look over to Mitch, who was staring at me with a questioned look on his face.

"I'll tell you later," I say, smiling. He didn't buy it. It was too late before I could explain anything, when the group we were going against was right up in our faces.

"Are you serious?" One of the guys say, facing the audience, pointing at me. "We win, GG."

As much as I wanted to go up there, punch him in the face, and do possibility 3, Mitch stopped me. I look at him, thinking he was crazy for letting it happen, but all he did was halfsmirk, and I completely understood.

_We were going to kick some ass. _

Funny how I got that out of a smile, but that's how relationships work. I step towards the guy who said that, and say 4 simple words. Now, it could've been anything, like: "Go away, douche pickle." "Wow, sexist much? God." But no. I said 4 simple words that he wouldn't expect.

"We'll see about that." I walk away, sitting down at the monitors. I put on my headset, and wave for them to come over. 'Them' meaning the rest of **MY **group, as I, didn't give a shit about the other group. Okay, maybe a little shit. Okay, maybe a lot shit. They walk over, and take a seat.

"Douche," Jerome says, putting on his headset.

"No duh," Mat says, as well, putting on his headset. The other group walk to their station, not even stealing a look at us. I did, and wow. They looked pretty pissed to me. The game starts, and it's a huge map, with only 8 people. Same rules, no respawn.

"Split up," I immediately say.

"Wait…what?" They almost reply at the same time.

"Listen," I say back, looking at them. "Huge map. Stay in a group, get all killed at once." I explain.

"Fine, fine," Mat replies. "Good enough answer." And so, we split up. I walk around the map, looking around the area. I found a MP5, which was awesome. Suddenly, out of nowhere, I see the bar appear on my screen. _NoochM was shot by TRVkillstreak. _Shit. I walk towards where Mat was supposed to be, as we discussed. _ASFJerome was shot by TRVkilljoy. _What? I try to walk faster, but alas, t'was just a game. _BajanCanadian was shot by TRVkillsteal. _I can't help but laugh a bit, just because only then, I realized it was a trap. I hear gunfires through my headphones, and calm down, and just…smile.

**(Mitch's POV)**

I walk around the map, bored shitless. How am I supposed to find anyone in this ginormous map? That thought was interrupted by a shot. . _NoochM was shot by TRVkillstreak._ It's just one person…It's fine…I think…_ ASFJerome was shot by TRVkilljoy. _Okay, now this is just mad. Didn't we split up? Clearly not. _BajanCanadian was shot by TRVkillsteal. _Wait…What? I died? How? I watch killcam, the guy sniping me. Apparently we weren't so split up, pretty close. I look over to Claudia, who was walking towards where we died.

What was she doing? I put down my headphones, looking at her. She was…laughing? I look at the big screen, plastered on the wall showing what was happening in game. Gunfires are shot, and I look back to Claudia. She was just smiling. I look back to the big screen, watching all the details. Claudia rolls, dodging all bullets, and shoots a guy, quickly. Wow, she's stacked.

_TRVkillsteal was shot by ClaudThePod. _

She quickly turns around, getting out of her rolling position, and throws a hand grenade at the other side.

_TRVkillstreak was blown up by ClaudThePod. _

This was all happening too fast. The crowd quickly cheers, not for TRV, but ASF. "ASF! ASF! ASF!" I look back to the screen. 2 more players for her to kill to win. Was it funny on how I honestly doubted her? Dang, this girl. She fires more bullets, dodging more somehow. It was like watching a ninja.

_TRVkilljoy was shot by ClaudThePod. _

How? I don't know. That left her with one guy left who was nowhere to be found, to the spectating eye. The game is silent, and so is the crowd.

"THIS IS BULLSHIT!" I hear one of the other team's members say, slamming their keyboard. Claudia laughs a bit and goes back to the game. "HACKS! I CALL HACKS!" The guy continues.

"SHUT UP!" an audience member yells. Claudia quickly looks towards a guy in the front, specifically the one that wished her luck, and smiled at him. His hands were cupped around his mouth, just to amplify the yell.

She goes back to the game crouching down…And…What? She was crouching down doing absolutely nothing. She was waiting. And waiting for what? Her enemy to attack, and how she would annihilate them. There was simply no escape, even if you tried your best. She was waiting. And soon, she would get what she was waiting for. A grenade, coming through the sky. And she completed the impossible. She shoots the grenade mid-air, causing it to explode. She gets out of her crouch position, and is on the hunt. Fires, gunshots, explosions, everything is amplified some more, the crowd watching in awe. One had to die. One had to survive.

And, this day, the one who simply died, playing an online game, was so puzzled. How he'd died. How did he die? Kill cams fill the room, showing one shot. One shot was all it took. Preciseness, accuracy, and whatever else was in the thesaurus. And that shot killed him. But, that was simply the start.

_TRVdontmissthechris was shot by ClaudThePod. _

Claudia stands up, and brushes her hands on her pants. Annnnnnd- the crowd goes nuts. I hug her, and so does the rest of the ASF crew. We were all in a big little bear hug, until a very angry Chris came up to us.

"Haha. Well played," he says, the tone in his voice unbearable. "Claudia, you rejected me for him?" he says, pointing at me. Wait…HOLD UP, WHAT?

"I would reject you for anybody," she replies, smirking. "Because you sir, you, are a jackass." Next thing I know, a fist is up in the air, about to hit her. I couldn't bear to see that happen, but yet, she stopped me from defending her…by doing it herself.

**(A/N) I DECIDED TO DO MORE CLIFFHANGERS TO MAKE YOU GUYS REALLY ANNOYED. I LOVE YOU~~**

**AlexandriCP: AND I WILL ACCOMPLISH IT! 2 MORE DAYS OF UPLOADING DAILY, AND I WILL HAVE 1 MONTH OF DAILY UPLOADS.**

**TheRainyAsian: Canada tastes of free healthcare, beavers, moose, and maple syrup.**

**Kgg10: NO! YOU COME BACK HERE YOU LIL SHIT! *runs after kg100, carrying a pillow in hand***


	31. Chapter 31- Viral

**(Claudia's POV) **

I'm not strong enough. I understand that. I know I've said I took classes, but what? That's been…a couple years now. I look up to see his fist in the air above me, then a quick tackle of his fist going down. What? I get out of the ducking motion, and I see Mitch above him, punching him. I act quickly, trying to pull him off of him. Jerome and Mat try as well, and we soon succeed. We pull Mitch away, him scowling at Chris, whose face was destroyed.

"Don't you fucking touch her. Don't you even fucking dare," he says, eyes bloodthirsty. Chris lies on the ground, destroyed, and his friends come up to him, inspecting him.

"What the fuck did you do?" One of them says, checking his face.

"More like, what did your friend try to do," Mitch says, his arms still behind his back, held on by the 3 of us. He fought to let go, to be released. Like that was going to happen. Security rushed over, quickly, and pulled Chris away. For a guy like Mitch, who literally plays video games for a living, to beat someone like that, was just…amazingly weird. We stand there, holding Mitch back as they carry him away. I watch, and once all sight of Chris was gone, we let go.

"Mitch, what the hell was that?" Jerome asks, a tone of worry in my voice.

"DID YOU NOT SEE THAT HE WAS GOING TO HIT HER?!" He says, loudly, gesturing where they pulled him away. "I HAD A GOD DAMN REASON, AND IT WAS A GOOD REASON,"

"Mitch, can we not discuss about this here?" I say, arms crossed.

"No, we're discussing it here, in front of all these people," he says. "We have witnesses in the crowd, they saw."

"And I saw as well, I kind of was involved in it. So, I get a say. We're not talking about it here, as there are people, and well, 'private' business to be told." I say, pulling him away. "Let's go." And so we go. We walk away, out of the room, out of the action. And it was better this way. We bump into the rest of Team Crafted. Great.

"What happened?" Adam asks, with a worried expression on his face. "We saw a guy in a stretcher come out of the room."

"Can we not talk about it here?" I say, glancing at a nearby exit.

"Yeah, sure," he replies. "Back to the hotel then, nothing really starts until 3."

***~At the hotel, once again~***

In which we pile up in our room, and talk. I lean against the bed, sitting on the hotel carpet.

"So now, explain," Ty says, lying down on the floor. Basically everyone was here, from Quentin, to Tiffany. I lean my head back, and wait for someone to explain.

"Some guy was being a little shit and tried to hit Claudia because she beat him," Mat says, quickly. "So Mitch hit him…alot."

"Here," Annie says, scrolling through her phone. "It's on youtube."

"WHAT?!" Mitch says, snatching her phone away, and pressing play. He puts the phone in the middle of the group, so we could all see. And, indeed it was. It may or may have not became viral through seconds, comments going crazy with,

"omg mitch is so hawt"

"who the shit is that girl"

"what? I thought merome was real. who is she?"

"guys calm down, its just a girl."

"woah there friend, you might want to slow down."

"these people these days."

"this guys just jelly because he beat by girl"

Clearly, Mitch's fanbase was going crazy. Annie takes her phone back, and continues looking as we talk some more.

"Wow, so you're saying a guy was mad…So he tried to hit her?" Ian **(SSundee)**, asks.

"Basically, yeah," Jerome answers. I look towards Jason, who was drumming his fingers on his leg. He was being awfully quiet.

**(Jason's POV)**

It should've been me defending her. Shouldn't have been? _No, shut up Jason. She's Mitch's girlfriend. You don't even like CoD…Do you? _I don't know. I don't know anything anymore. Even if she wasn't dating Mitch, I wouldn't have had a chance…Would've I? _Again, no. First of all, you don't live in Montreal, you wouldn't have met her. _Yeah, but- _No, stop it Jason. _

I drum my fingers against my leg, ignoring everyone, and being sucked into a fictional reality. In which, I wished was a reality. I would be with Claudia. I would be the one comforting her when she was sad. I would be the one beating the crap out of the guy who tried to lay a finger on her. I would cuddle with her, every night. _This is fictional, but if I was to be in this fictional world, would she even want to be with me? _

"Jason? You okay there?" she asks me, her eyes glimmering at mine. Oh, her _eyes._

"Yeah, I'm fine," I reply, getting out of my daze. Was I really fine? No. _Yes. _I don't believe you. _Alas, you have a reason not to._ I do. But, if I don't listen to you, how would I even control myself? I am lost, and this little part of me guides me. But, on days like this, I wished I didn't have it.

"_I'm perfectly fine." _

**(A/N) Alas, this was a short chapter. But, I'm kind-of dealing with things. If I update tomorrow, this story will be officially updated daily for an entire month! I'm thinking of ending this, then starting a sequel, as I have many more ideas for the second part. A different format, a different time. Things like that. And, I'm thinking of adding a **_**smut **_**Scene in it. Because I want to. I can't put that in here, as It is rated T, so…maybe after a couple more chapters, maybe 7-8 more, I'll find a way to end this one, and start another. Alright, replying below~**

**WildWill03: THAT'S MY ENTIRE PLOT. ;-; MITCH AND CLAUDIA ARE THE BASE OF MY STORYYY DOE.**

**Marf/Marfy: :D Thanks~!**

**TheRainyAsian: I meant it as a joke, but okay. Yeah, I heard about that. Governments be cray-cray now.**

**Lywloveyourworld: *proceeds to eat a muffin***

**Oeve: I JUST SAW THIS. I THINK WE'RE THE SAME PERSON, BECAUSE I WROTE ABOUT MITCH BEATING THE CRAP OUT OF SOMEONE BEFORE YOU TOLD ME. YEAH, WE'RE DEFINETELY THE SAME PERSON. CONFIRMED.**


	32. Chapter 32- High Definition GIFS

**UM YEAH IAN IS SSUNDEE, SORRY MY MIND WAS KIND OF BLOODSHOT YESTERDAY, AS I WRITE THESE LATE LATE AT NIGHT. OH MY GOD PLEASE FORGIVE ME TEAM CRAFTED GODS.**

**(Mitch's POV)**

We drop the subject. Kind-of. A little bit. Not much. Actually, not at all.

"I FOUND A GIF!" Annie cries out, shaking her phone.

"Already?" Quentin asks, looking over her shoulder. "Damn, that's some fine ass quality gif maker." Annie passes it around, and they all laugh when they see it. When it gets to me, I see myself punching a guy, with the caption blinking "SUPER SAIYAN!11!1!1!" I guess it was a bit funny. A lot funny, actually. I can't help but laugh, and pass the phone back to Annie.

"I'm dead, the next video I post. The commenters are going to go crazy," I say, putting my face in my palm. "View count?"

"700,000 and counting," Annie replies, continuing scrolling through her phone.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"These people," I say, lifting my head up from my hand. I lean back on the bed, beside Claudia, who was doing the exact thing. She leans on my shoulder, and relaxes. They continue talking, until Adam breaks the conversation topic.

"We've been here for 30 minutes. Sitting on a hotel's carpets. While, we could be out exploring."

"Hahahaha, you're so funny," Taylor laughs. "Out? Exploring? Oh god, you're killing me here."

"I'm serious. We should do something. Like…food," he says, laughing.

"Food? You didn't mention that. I'm in. Food," Taylor immediately pips in.

"Food and dank drank?" I ask, snapping out of my mood. "Yesh. Yesh plz. Jerome only fed us one muffin each."

"I know, I only got a muffin too," Adam says, stretching. "So, food?"

And so, we get food. And, since we're the way we are, we don't go to any famous places. You know where we go? McDonalds. Of course. And so we feast, without any interruptions. It was just like the first time Claudia and I went out…Wait…WAIT A SECOND. Was the first time…we've ever went out together…alone…was to go to McDonalds? I don't know, but most first 'dates' don't go that way. But, that was the type of people we were. We were not 'most' people.

Then what were we? I didn't know, but I liked it. A lot. We head to PAX, once again. Signing things, and meeting fans. Fans. Crap. They probably saw the video. They're going to ask. Would the excuse '_Just a friend' _Work? I hope so, because I'm using it. As we walk into the cool air-conditioned building, Claudia tells me she was going to visit Celine in her section. And so she goes. I watch as her hair sways behind her back, and Jerome nudges me, when I realized I just stopped. I nod, and walk with the rest of the group back to the Machinma section, and there waits a huge line. We sit down, lean back, and go through the giant pile of sharpies they've supplied us.

A couple people, and just a couple people later, a girl asks me about the video.

"Just…A friend," I reply, smiling at her.

"Oh, cool. That's pretty brave of you to stand up for her," she replies.

"Who wouldn't?" I ask in response.

"That's true. Alright. Thanks!" she says, waving and going to the next person.

"No problem," I mutter, realizing she can't hear me. Right. Off to the next person, I guess.

**(Claudia's POV) **

I try to navigate myself through the maze of what PAX was. Um…If I was correct, it was that way. Wrong. I bump into a bunch of people, saying sorry many times.

"Sorry," I say, continuing trying to avoid more people. I do, eventually find my way to this 'vlogging' section. Maybe after what seemed like an eternity. I find Celine, and realize there was a hell of a line. And so, I wait. Once I get to the middle of the line, someone pokes my back. I turn back, to see a girl smiling.

"So, it is you!" this person says.

"What?" I manage to reply.

"Yeah. You must be Celine's best friend of some sort," she says.

"That would be me," I say, holding my hand out. "You probably know my name."

"Yeah. I'm Holly by the way," she says, shaking my hand. "I'm guessing you watch Mitch, as in BajanCanadian? Because at the end of that video, you started yelling something like, 'GREAT HOOGLY BOOGLY SHE GOT DAT BOOTY,'" she imitates me.

I laugh and nod. "Yeah, I watch him." The line moves a bit forward as we continue our conversation.

"Cool. I don't watch him, but my boyfriend does," she explains. "That was one of his favorite quotes from his videos."

"Oh really? What's his name?" I ask, surprised.

"Chris." I do not know how to react to this.

"Does he happen to play CoD?" I ask, my face mushing up.

"Actually, yeah. One of the best players apparently." OKAY, SO I DECIDED TO MAKE A CHART IN MY HEAD. OR AT LEAST SOME OPTIONS.

TELL HER THAT HER BOYFRIEND IS A HUGE DOUCHE AND HE'S IN THE HOSPITAL.

Tell her politely that her boyfriend was sent to the E.R.

TELL HER THAT THIS CHRIS GUY TRIED TO HIT ON ME. AND HIT ME, LITERALLY. AGAIN, TRIED.

All of the above.

I go with 4. "Oh, I was competing against him earlier today," I say, calmly.

"Really? You actually made it to the Finals?"

"Yeah. And, I don't mean to be rude, but he's in the E.R."

"WHAT?!" She replies, eyes widening. "HOW AND WHERE?!" People start looking at us. She takes out her phone quickly, and calls his phone. "Hey John. Yeah, I heard. Where is he?" she walks away. Well, great job Claudia. I do applaud you. The line moves forward, and I can't help but laugh when she finds out the cause of why her boyfriend was beat up. I was moving forward in line, as I take out my phone. I had a few seconds to be with Celine, and it better be worth this huge-ass line. I load the video of Mitch beating the crap out of Chris, and snicker a bit. I make it to the front, and shove it in her face.

"Claudi-mhmrsmdp," she watched the video, and laughed so hard, you don't even know. "THAT ACTUALLY HAPPENED?" she says, in between-breaths.

"Yeah, that guy's in the E.R," I explain, biting my lip, laughing a bit as well. We laugh for a bit longer, and I tell her that I have to go, since the line-up and everything. She agrees, and carries on.

"See you later," she says, waving.

"Bye," I wave back, continuing my journey of the deep abyss of people.

**(A/N) ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER? WHATTT? I'M JUST SO BUSY. ;-; IT'S MIDNIGHT. I STILL HAVE HOMEWORK. BUT I KNEW TO SORT OUT MY PRIOTIES, AS THIS IS THE CELEBRATION OF UPDATING FOR AN ENTIRE MONTH DAILY! Now I can stop pressuring myself to upload daily, so expect some days where I don't update. Okay then. **

**I only have time for one reply, and that is for the one and only, Oeve.**

**Oeve: I HAVE FUCKING GLASSES AS WELL. IT IS CONFIRMED.**


	33. Chapter 33- Mario Kart

**(Mitch's POV) **

Fangirls. Fangirls everywhere. That is all. A couple of guys, here and there. But, they're lost in the giant line of girls squealing, jumping up and down, and completely shaking. It's funny how much we get them excited over. I'm just a guy who did youtube as a hobby, I didn't mean to make all these people feel all of these feelings. Don't judge me, but being a youtuber has some REALLY bad downsides to it. First of all, you have no privacy whatsoever. Like that person in Montreal that kept following me around. At least she doesn't do anything psychical. The line shuffles forward, and I can't help but see Claudia, hopelessly lost. I laugh, and take out another sharpie.

**(Claudia's POV)**

I DON'T KNOW WHERE I AM. I FOLLOWED THE CURRENT OF THE PEOPLE, AND IT LEAD ME HERE. I look around, seeing the Machinma booth. Did I really walk that far? God, where Celine was and where Team Crafted was were on the opposite sides of this convention. I laugh, and continue looking around. Something catches my eye, another little competition. Mario Kart. Seems legit. I walk over, and apparently anyone could join. I knew I sucked at this, the one game that I suck at. Driving games like this. Funny, huh? I walk into this little room to be greeted by many people, holding Nintendo's DSs all connected into wires of a table.

Someone greets me, and hands me one. I take a seat at one of the places, and wait. I look at my neighbour. He had short blonde hair, and…He looked like someone I knew. Nah…It couldn't be. This guy, could be a guy from High School. I didn't talk to him, but everyone knew him…

"Mike?" I ask, seeing if he would respond. If he didn't, oh how awkward this would be. He looks up, and has a look on his face.

"Do I know you?" He asks, his back straightening out.

"Probably not. I use to go to the same High School," I say, shrugging.

"Oh, cool…Wait a second…I saw you from somewhere. That viral video on youtube…," he starts.

"How is it that viral!? It was literally uploaded today!" I say, burying my face in my palms.

"Oh, so you're the girl that beat the best CoD players," he says, putting his Nintendo down.

"That would be me," I say, lifting my face.

"Well, cool. You good at Mario Kart as well?"

"Not at all."

"Well then, at least I won't be in last place," he says, picking up the Nintendo again.

"Oh…Really?" I say, smirking. "I suck at this game…But I bet I could beat you."

"You want to bet?"

"Well, bet was in my sentence. Hell yeah I want to bet."

"20 bucks."

"You're on," I say, choosing my character. Luigi. Just because, I always thought he was kind-of left out. I look over to Mike's screen. Mario. So, it would be like brothers against each other. "Mario against Luigi. Luigi's gonna beat yo' ass."

"You can say that," he says, choosing a cart. All of the carts were fairly simple, the starter carts. They close the door to this little room, and announces to quickly finish up choosing carts. To my surprise, there weren't much people. 20 at the most. Somehow, they manage to fit us all in this one race. I started off in 9th place, right next to Mike.

_3…2 _I hit the boost button _1… _POOF! I go into a massive black cloud of smoke. What a great start. I was in last place, getting an item block. GG! Bullet, straight away. I zoom pass Mike, who was now giving me a dirty look.

"Are you serious?" He murmurs under his breath. I make it to 7th place after that, and we continue racing. 3 laps later, I stretch and hold my hand right in his face.

"Pay up," I say, smiling. I was in 19th place, and he was in 20th.

"I LITERALLY LOST BY 0.54 SECONDS! THIS IS BULL SHIT!" he exclaims, calmly putting his Nintendo down. **(I DIED LAUGHING WRITING THIS PART, LIKE SERIOUSLY. 'CALMLY PUTTING HIS NINTENDO DOWN AFTER YELLING.') **

"Your loss, now pay up," I say, shaking my hand. He reaches in his pocket, and hands me a 20. We stand up, and congratulate the winners. As we walk out the door, a lady hands us a Mario Kart sticker.

"Thanks for playing!" she says, flashing us a bright smile.

"Thanks," I say back, taking the sticker. We walk out of the room, back into the crowd.

"So, what are you doing tonight?" He asks, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Eating. Sleeping. Things like that," I say back.

"Oh. Do you want to go out tonight?" He asks, smiling.

"I'm kind-of eating with my boyfriend," I say, rejecting him.

"It's just one time," he says, exasperated.

"Yeah well, you don't even know my name, do you?" I ask.

"And those would be the things we would discuss if I took you out to dinner," he says, breathing out a puff of air.

"Thanks, but no thanks," I say back, trying to step away. He pulls me closer. "Stop," I say, trying to get out of his grip.

"You'll have a good time," he whispers in my ear.

"Stop it," I say, trying to break free.

"It's just a simple word…Yes," he continues pulling me closer.

"What the fuck, Mike?" I say, struggling to breathe. He pulls me into a deserted hallway to the bathroom, where no one was. "Let go!"

"I don't know…A girl like you shouldn't be alone…," he says, trying to kiss me.

"I'M NOT ALONE, I LITERALLY STATED I CAME HERE WITH SOMEONE," I say, avoiding his lips. "HELP!" He cups his hands over my lips.

"Shush, we don't want anyone to hear." I bite his hand, and he pulls his hand away, and slaps me. The pain ignites my cheek as it turns red. He puts his hand over my mouth, and his other hand wandering around my body. "MMMNMNMMG" I say, trying to break free of his iron grip. He continues doing this, until I hear a door open, and I'm so glad it opened. Mike quickly puts both his hands over my mouth, making a loud 'slap' noise, so I wouldn't attract any noise. But I did make some noise, I made some "NMMNMNMGNMG," noises.

"Hello?" This guy who opened the door says. "Anyone there?" He walks towards us, and I see the one and only, MinecraftUniverse, or, otherwise known as Jason. "HOLY CRAP, CLAUDIA," he runs over, and pushes him off of me. He quickly punches him, but Mike fights back. They were full on wrestling, and I didn't know what to do. Jason puts a full blow on his face, and that seemed to stop it. Mike groaned in pain as Jason ran over to me, where I was sitting, shivering.

**(Jason's POV)**

As I walk out of the bathroom, I can hear muffled noises, and a quick sound of what sounded like a slap, then more noises.

"Hello?" I asks, walking towards the direction I heard the sound. "Anyone there?" I walk into another connecting hallway, where I see someone pinned against Claudia, her entire face red and light purple. I quickly tackle this guy off of her, and punched him. He fights back, kicking me in the leg. Oh god, the pain. I can fight through it. This is for Claudia. I punch him again, this time, and he stops fighting. I get off of him, and run over to Claudia, who was now curled up in a ball, shivering, rocking back and forth.

"Are you okay?" I ask, as tears streamed down her face. She shakes her head quickly, and I carry her up, bridal style. "It's okay…," I say, trying to comfort her. Her face was covered in marks, and it was starting to bruise. "I need to bring you to medical attention, you look really hurt," I say, walking away. I look at the guy who did this to her. He was alive, wasn't really damaged at all. He was lying there, holding his stomach. I carry her out of the hallway. Damn, I was so glad I went to the bathroom at that time. Who knows what could've happened if I didn't?

As we walk back out of this cramped hallway, Mitch quickly sees me, and runs over, out of his booth.

"What happened?" He says, looking at her, and me.

"Long story, get someone to help. Stat," I command, lying her down next to a wall, where less people were. Soon enough, Mitch comes back with someone, who helped her. Mitch and I stand to the side, and he looks so worried.

"Mind explaining what happened?" The medical person asks.

"I was walking out of the bathroom, when I heard a noise," I say, replaying everything in my head. "I heard noises, and a slap, so I walked over and saw a guy trying to…do things to her. So I tackled him, and well, beat him. Then I saw her, and Mitch came up, I told him to get help, and that's it," I say, my hand rolled up into a fist, and on my cheek.

"She seems alright. Her face is pretty bad though. This guy must've done a lot," he says, inspecting her. Claudia lets out a slight groan as he touched her cheek. "I can get her some ointment to stop the pain. That's the only thing at this point we can do."

"Of course, whatever she needs," I say back. Mitch stood completely silent beside me, just looking at her, with worry in his eyes. "She's going to be alright," I say, comforting Mitch, and myself. "She's going to be alright."

**(A/N) OH GOD I DRANK A LOT OF CAFFIENE TONIGHT I'M SO PUMPED YEAH LETS GO WOOOO**

**Pheobe0208: :3 not wrong at all, I do it as well!**

**Kgg10: Awwwww, thankies! ~**

**And to the rest: YES I UNDERSTAND SHE'S BADASS. LIKE, LOOK AT HER. **


	34. Chapter 34- INTO THE FUTURE!

**(VERY IMPORTANT A/N) Alright, if you can see that I time skipped a lot, it's because I want to use another format for this story. So, I'll be ending this one right now, taking maybe a week's break, or less, then have a second story up. Yup. Alright. Now start reading~**

**(Claudia's POV) **

***~Time Skip~* (A real long time)**

It's been a year, since then. I don't go to any more conventions, in a fear of it happening again. A year past in school, where Celine and I had enjoyed, yet somehow didn't and the same time. No one really noticed us, so that was a relief. Currently, some members of Team Crafted were at Eurogamer, and Celine was with them, as apparently a lot of vloggers lived in England.

Jerome skyped me every day, along with Mitch, just updating me on what was going on. It was mid-trip when it was just Jerome in the video chat.

"Hey Claudia," he says, adjusting his laptop.

"Hey," I say, smiling and waving. "Updates on today?"

"Well, we're at someone's house…I forget, but there is drank, and that's all that matters."

"That's true," I say, shrugging.

"Yeah. Anyway, I promised my viewers I would livestream today, so I kind-of have to end the call. But I'll send you a link. It'll just be like a call, except just me talking, and who knows how many fans," Jerome explains.

"Alrighty then, I'll end the call," I say, waving. "See you."

"Bye." I end the call, and I watch as Jerome sends me a link. My phone rings as well, just a few seconds after, getting a notification from twitter.

_Live streaming at: /jeromeasf See you there!_

I click the link Jerome sent me, and wait as it loads. He wasn't live streaming just yet, as he had to wait for viewers to come. I get up, and get a drink from my fridge, monster to be exact. Since the Europe time and Canada time were screwy, I had to stay up late to talk with them. It wasn't too bad, at least I could see them. When I get back into my room, I see that the stream has started. I put my earphones on, and listen to Jerome's voice.

"Hey dudes, what's up? Jerome here, and I'm doing a livestream, as I promised. So, I'ma gonna show you around this house…I don't remember whose, but I'm pretty sure it's safe," Jerome stands up, carrying his laptop. "At this floor, there is a bar. And a wild Mudkip! Say hi, Quentin," He waves at the screen. "You too, Annie," She waves as well, and Jerome walks off again.

"Over here, we have a couch, and an Adam…and another Adam. **(Sky and Nanners :3) **Say hi as well!" They wave at us, and Jerome is off again! "We're going to walk upstairs, where the magic happens. This is the kitchen, and these are some cabinets," he says, opening the cabinets exposing a lot of spices, cereal, and boxes.

"The living room is over there," he says, swerving into another room. "And we have many more of friends. Say hi, friends!"

"Hey."

"Hello."

"Hi," they all say, at different times.

"GOOD ENOUGH! ON TO THE NEXT ROOMS!" Jerome exclaims, walking away. He opens a door. "Bedroom." Another door. "Bedroom." Another door. "Bathroom." And of course, the last door. And that was the door that changed everything. He opens the door, to see a girl against Mitch, kissing him deeply.

"What the fuck?" Mitch says, looking at Jerome. "Crap." I turn off my laptop, slamming it shut. Of course this would happen. Of fucking course. I sit down in my room, too mad to cry. My phone rings, and I take it. It was Mitch, as I expected.

"I'm sorry, it was just a girl and she means nothing but-,"

"Save it for later," I say, coldly. "How many times have you done this?"

"Erm…Well…Uhh," he stutters.

"Wow. Thanks. Enjoy your fucking vacation. Don't try calling back," I say, ending the call. I throw my phone to the other side of the room, landing on the carpet. I lean against the wall, and I start sobbing. I had a reason to. I sit there, staring at the walls, when I see our two handprints, embedded into the wall. I lie down, making the bed block it. The bed we painted together. I'm not staying here. I stand up, tears falling faster. I grab a luggage, and pack. This would be like a little vacation. I would come back, for school of course.

Clothes get stuffed in my luggage, tears staining them. I walk out of my bedroom, closing the lights behind me. I grab some hygienic things, shampoo, conditioner, toothpaste, the essentials. I grab my wallet, my passport, everything I needed. I walk back into my room, grabbing my phone and charger…And of course, my ipod. That would be everything. I walk out of the door, continuing to cry. My phone was buzzing in my pocket, so I turn it off. I don't need any more bullcrap.

So, where was I going?

**(And I'd like to end it at that. Don't worry, if you're here for some Mitch/OC fluff, it will remain. I'm just found a new way to format it, and I don't want to suddenly do that in the middle of the story. Alright. See you guys soon then.) **


	35. Part 35- Just explaining what's up

**Alright, I'm just clearing it up that I won't be making a new story, necessarily, it's a continuation of this story. I also think that I'll be posting it on here, so it isn't much of a hassle to gain more favorites and followers. (hahahaha i lied.)**

**One of you guys were confused, so I wrote this. If you didn't really get the plot in the last chapters, well then, a brief summary. **

**One year later, Claudia has finished a year of school ,along with Celine. She's had a fear of conventions ever since PAX, so she doesn't attend them with Mitch anymore. One day, while they were in EuroGamer, Jerome livestreams and catches a girl against Mitch in a closet. Mad, and sad, Claudia just needs to get away. Just a little vacation, nothing big. But, where will she go? **

**Also, the new formatting will kind-of be like this. **

_**126 days before**_

_**45 days after **_

**Before and after meaning when Jerome livestreamed. So yes, Mitch/OC fluff will remain in this story, most likely in the **_**Before **_**part. Alright, that would be it. Keep reading, my lovelies! **


	36. THE SEQUEL IS OUT

**And...The sequel is out!**

**It's called ****Borderlines**** if you want to check it out. **

**Yeah. That's pretty much it. **

**Alright.**

**Have fun.**

**Maybe.**

**Don't cry.**

**Yesh.**

**mhm.**

**I can't promise I will update everyday though.**

**Pretty busy.**

**I don't have a life outside the internet.**

**I don't know what i'm saying.**

**Okay.**

**Bai.**


End file.
